Veritas Intempestivus
by sarit halivana
Summary: Severitus Challenge. A scheming Headmaster has his favorite Potions Master tutoring said professor's least favored student the summer after Harry's fifth year. When Severus notices Harry's appearance gradually changing, he must look to his past for answer
1. The Volatile Potions Master

**Disclaimer:** I am a starving college student – I own nothing.

**Chapter 1:** **The Volatile Potions Master**

"Honestly Albus you simply _cannot_ be serious." Severus Snape was in no mood to indulge the headmaster's… interesting sense of humor.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mischievously as he sat behind his large desk, playing with an unidentifiable object, while his esteemed Potions Master attempted to wear out a patch of his carpet extending from the large window on one side of the office to a mahogany bookcase on the other.  
  
"I will not have that spoilt little brat in my NEWT level class 'Exceeds Expectations' in his potions OWL or no. You know full well that I do not accept any student who does not attain a mark of 'Outstanding' into said class. Aside from the fact that the boy is as insufferable and insolent as his arrogant father, if I were to allow under-qualified students into my NEWT level class I would be putting other students in grave danger."  
  
"Ah, yes, of course, Severus, it is your concern for the safety of your students that makes you hesitant to allow Harry into your class. I assure you, Severus, I would not endanger the students of this school any more than you would. Which is why you will be tutoring Harry personally to get him up to speed over the last few weeks of break. I have no doubt that Harry will excel under your skilled and patient tutelage."  
  
"Albus!" Severus roared, stopping his incessant pacing and placing his hands on the outer edge of the Headmaster's desk, glaring down at his mentor.  
  
"Severus," Albus replied, suddenly stern. "Enough is enough. This feud of yours must come to an end. The two of you will no doubt have to work side by side in the future and you might as well learn to get along now. Mr. Potter has expressed an interest in becoming an Auror and he has my full support. We will need talent and loyalty such as his within the ministry if we mean to win this war."  
  
"Oh? And what next? Are you going to request that I admit Longbottom into my class as well? That would certainly be wonderful, in that event even if the Dark Lord sees fit to allow my continued existence for any length of time my death before Halloween would still most certainly be assured." Snape sneered.  
  
Ignoring this and knowing full well that he had won this argument, Dumbledore gave his extremely irritated friend a small smile. "Harry will arrive tomorrow. You will begin private lessons with him on Monday."  
  
With a distinctly resigned tone, Severus met his mentor's eyes and said: "And what, pray tell, does Potter think about this arrangement." The name was thrown out like a disgusting swear word. "This entire discussion is quite futile if, as I strongly suspect will be the case, the brat simply refuses to comply."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. Severus's heart sank. This could not be good. That look was never a good sign. Albus had something else up his sleeve.  
  
Why oh why can't I ever deny this man anything, Snape wondered.  
  
_Because he is the only person who has ever shown any sign of faith in you_, answered his annoying inner voice.  
  
Wonderful, now I'm talking to myself. _Is there any way I'll stay sane through this ordeal?_ Snape wondered.  
  
_Oh, so you think you're sane now, do you?_ Replied the voice.  
  
_Oh, shut up!_  
  
Coming out of his reverie, Severus cought the look of pure amusement in the Headmaster's gaze. Severus was convinced old man could read minds.  
  
"Well?" said Snape. "What does that intolerable spoilt child think about this?"  
  
"Why, I don't know Severus, but I'm sure you'll relay his reaction in wonderful detail after you pick him up from his relations' house tomorrow."  
  
Snape gave Albus his best glare. Albus smiled back at him.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus Snape Apparated to the corner of Privett Drive, muttering to himself about Insufferable Gryffindors and Mad Headmasters. Evening was approaching as he made his way along this section of the grid of identical muggle houses with well-kept equally uninspiring front lawns that was Little Whinging. _Appalling_, Snape thought to himself.  
  
All to soon for his liking, the Potions Master reached his destination. He braced himself as he strode purposefully up the walk to the door marked Number Four, sneer firmly in place on his face, and rapped firmly on the door.  
  
"Get the door boy." Snape heard a gruff voice yell from within the house.  
  
A moment passed, and Snape heard the voice again. "Boy! I said get the door!"  
  
This time, the muffled voice of a woman could be heard. "He's already locked in his room Vernon."  
  
Snape, who was becoming quite impatient, sneered at this. Thinks he's too good to be in the company of his Muggle family, does he? Typical.  
  
_Can't really blame him though, can you? They really do seem to be poor excuses for human beings, don't they?_ Wonderful, his infuriating second voice had returned.  
  
_Yes, well, as is Potter.  
_  
The door jerked open to reveal a beefy, red-faced man. Disgusting.  
  
The man glared at Snape, who was wearing a black Muggle suit.  
  
"We don't want any," the mustachioed man said.  
  
"Well than it's quite a happy coincidence that I have not offered anything to you, is it not?" Snape sneered. Fool Muggle.  
  
"What do you want?" rejoined the man who resembled a disgruntled rhinoceros.  
  
"I am here to speak to Harry Potter."  
  
That had done it. Severus watched as the neck-less man's face paled and then turned a deep crimson shade.  
  
"There is no Harry Potter here," the man bellowed.  
  
Snape groaned inwardly. _Why, oh why, does that irritating boy insist on making my life a living hell? Now I have to deal with the irritating boy's under-evolved relations, wonderful. _Snape was extremely annoyed. And to think, I thought I might enjoy a relaxing summer holiday with nothing but the Dark Lord to be bothered by.  
  
"You are Vernon Dursley, are you not?" the Hogwarts Professor condescended to address the man.  
  
"You and your kind our not welcome here." Vernon made to slam the door in the professor's face.  
  
Snape was quicker than the annoying Muggle and bodily blocked the door from shutting, amused by the reaction that this caused in the pathetic creature that stood before him. Vernon Dursley's face was now a deep shade of purple. Snape pushed the door open more fully.  
  
"Me and my kind are immeasurably more powerful than you, and I, as it happens, am of rather greater intellect than you as well. You will not fare well by impeding me. Consider that fair warning."  
  
Snape, who now held his wand in his hand, pointed it threateningly at Vernon.  
  
"Now remove yourself from my path." Snape said in his deadliest whisper.  
  
Vernon's anger seemed to increase tenfold. Snape could see the veins pulsing in the obstinate man's temples.  
  
"I will not be threatened in my own home! Least of all by people like you." Vernon bellowed.  
  
_Less intelligent than Longbottom_, Snape mused. _And here I had not thought that possible._  
  
"Yes, well, Dursley, apparently your simple mind has yet to wrap itself around this fact, but I have just threatened you. NOW MOVE." Snape roared.  
  
Vernon Dursley's courage seemed to fail at this and he cowered backwards.  
  
Pathetic.  
  
Snape entered the house. His gaze traveled from an angered, bony-faced woman to a fat, piggy and frightened child.  
  
Revolting.  
  
"Where is Potter?"  
  
"U-Upstairs." It was the disgustingly fat boy who answered.  
  
Snape made his way up the stairs without bothering to gather any further information. It didn't seem worth the effort. The potions professor opened the first door. It belonged to the adults, no doubt. The next room was also empty, and full of cheaply made muggle toys, mostly plastic: the other boy's room. On the other side of the hallway was a bathroom and what appeared to be a guest room. Adjacent to the fat boy's room was another room, which Snape now made to open. Snape tried the handle but the door did not budge. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Potter, open this door. The Headmaster has sent me to collect you and your belongings." Snape's voice dripped with distaste.  
  
"I can't, sir, it's locked," came the reply.  
  
"Well then unlock it." Snape was thoroughly annoyed at this point. "I'm sure even you could manage such a simple task, Potter."  
  
"I can't. It's locked from the outside."  
  
Snape wondered at this. He didn't know much about Muggle locking devices and hadn't noticed this point. What on earth has the boy done to anger his relations enough to lock him up? _Something dangerous and completely irresponsible no doubt.  
_  
Snape pointed his wand at the door. "Alohamora." The door sprang open and Snape entered the room.  
  
What he saw was not quite what he had expected. Harry Potter stood in too- large muggle clothing in the middle of a room full of broken toys and old, mostly dilapidated furniture. The room smelled strongly, as if it hadn't been ventilated properly in quite some time.  
  
"Gather your belongings Potter, and open a window, for Merlin's sake. As I am forced to be here I would at least like to be able to breathe properly." The Potions Master's sensitive nose twitched distastefully at the smell of under-washed boy and confined owl.  
  
"I can't open the window Uncle Vernon locked it so that I couldn't send letters with Hedwig. And why are you here anyway Professor?" Potter asked.  
  
Snape made his way to the window. "Alohamora" he said again, and opened the window. He stood there breathing in the fresh air for a moment. Snape then turned to the thin boy and asked "How long have you been locked in here, Potter? And what on earth were your relations thinking locking the door and the window, that is a safety hazard."  
  
"Oh, well, they're afraid of magic." Potter answered him.  
  
Severus's shock momentarily overcame his dislike for the boy.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that you've been locked in here since the beginning of the holidays? That was over a month ago."  
  
"Yeah, well, they let me out twice a day to use the loo," Harry shrugged.  
  
"Oh, well, in that case, all is well." Snape replied, sneer firmly back in place. "Get your things."  
  
_Alright, not spoilt by his relations, but insufferable nonetheless.  
_  
Snape watched in amusement as Harry lifted a loose floorboard and pulled out an old pillowcase in which he had evidently stashed a few belongings.  
  
"So why did Professor Dumbledore send you here anyway?" Potter asked.  
  
_Insolent.  
_  
"Like I said. To collect you and your belongings."  
  
"Yes. But why?"  
  
"The Headmaster has decided, much to my horror, that I will be tutoring you in potions to prepare you for my NEWT level class."  
  
Snape watched Harry closely, wanting to savor the look of horror that would no doubt soon appear upon the boy's face.  
  
To Snape's utter shock, the boy smiled slightly as he replaced the floorboard.  
  
Regaining his composure, Severus addressed Potter. "Well, gather the rest of your things, I don't have all evening."  
  
"Can't. They're downstairs locked up in the cupboard."  
  
"They're what?" Snape was angry at this point.  
  
"They're locked up."  
  
"Your books too?"  
  
_No wonder Potter's homework is always sub-par.   
_  
"Yeah. All of my Hogwarts stuff." Harry shrugged. "Better it than me."  
  
"What of your wand?" Snape made a mental note of the boy's previous comment. He would mention it to Albus.  
  
"That too."  
  
"That is not safe! What if you were to be attacked? You should always have your wand on you for protection."  
  
Snape didn't like the boy, but if he and the rest of the magical world were ever to be rid of Voldemort they needed Potter alive.  
  
"I thought I was protected here."  
  
"Inside the house you are, but not outside of it."  
  
Potter glanced from the door to the window, then raised a questioning eyebrow at Snape.  
  
_Right. Stupid comment.  
_  
"Well let's go downstairs and get your things then."  
  
Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and followed his professor out the door.  
  
When they reached the cupboard, Snape pointed his wand at the door and, for the third time that night, muttered "Alohamora."  
  
_Dumbledore must have known how much trouble this was going to be. I am going to have a word with that man.  
  
Oh are you, now?  
  
Yes, as a matter of fact I am.  
  
Maybe so. Doesn't mean you won't continue to do whatever he asks of you though. You know you can't deny the old man anything.  
  
Yes, well, I can and will if he ever comes up with another task as ridiculous as this.  
  
No. You won't. Especially if it's another task such as this. You know you feel guilty about failing Albus with Harry's Occlumency lessons.  
_  
_I know no such thing. And his name is Potter.  
_  
Potter had dragged his trunk out of the cupboard and was now looking curiously at Snape. Annoyed with himself for allowing his mind to wonder, not to mention infuriated with the obnoxious voice lodged in his head, Snape sneered at Harry.  
  
"Come."  
  
Severus shrunk Potter's trunk and deposited it inside his pocket. They turned toward the door.  
  
Vernon, however, had positioned himself for one last stand.  
  
"Fine. Take the boy," he spat. "But I don't ever want to see his worthless hide around my home or my family again."  
  
_Interesting how the most venomous statement this repulsive Muggle has made all night also happens to be the most articulate one he has managed,_ Snape mused.  
  
"I assure you, Mr. Potter will not be returning to your _care_." That last word fairly dripped with sarcasm.  
  
Potter looked relieved by this, but Severus noticed a look of pain and regret on his face as they exited to the sound of Vernon's mockery of a farewell to his nephew. "And a good riddance of bad rubbish to that!"  
  
Snape almost felt for the boy. Almost.  
  
As they reached the corner, Potter paused. "Professor, how will we be getting to Hogwarts?"  
  
"We will floo to Hogwarts from Arabella Figg's residence."  
  
"Oh." Here, Harry paused. He seemed to be steeling himself for something.  
  
Snape raised an enquiring eyebrow.  
  
"S-sir," said Potter, "I. I owe you an apology sir." Severus did not know what he had been expecting Potter to say, but that certainly was not it. For the third time that night Snape found himself utterly shocked.  
  
Why on earth is everything happening in threes tonight? Snape wondered.  
  
Potter took a deep breath. "It's not your fault that I didn't practice Occlumency, and I can't blame you for not wanting to teach me after I looked in the Pensieve. I wouldn't have either. I shouldn't have invaded your privacy like that and, and I'm sorry."  
  
Potter looked up to gage his professor's reaction. Snape's look of surprise had been quickly replaced by his usual sneer. "No, Potter, you most certainly should not have."  
  
Harry looked a bit disappointed, but nodded nonetheless, and started down the street once more.  
  
Snape thought that he and Potter would continue on in silence, but a moment later the boy asked: "How come you defended me tonight?"  
  
"I defended you?"  
  
"You said I wouldn't have to go back to my Aunt and Uncle's house."  
  
Snape was a bit taken aback by this.  
  
"Well surely once the Headmaster hears about their treatment of you he will make other arrangements."  
  
"Oh." Harry seemed disappointed. Now Snape was thoroughly confused. What now? Surely he can't want to go back to his miserable relations? And he said himself that he considered my words to Dursley to be in defense of him.  
  
Harry muttered something under his breath that Snape didn't catch.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh, just, well, I guess I will have to go back there then."  
  
"What on earth are you on about."  
  
"Well, it's just that Dumbledore's always convinced them to take me back in the past. I mean, he is very persuasive. I guess." Harry never finished his thought.  
  
Albus knew?!  
  
"Are you telling me, Mr. Potter, that the Headmaster was aware of the manner in which your relations treated you, his Golden Boy, and he sent you back there anyway?"  
  
"Well, he said it was the safest place for me."  
  
"Perfectly safe, clearly." Snape's voice oozed sarcasm. "No muggle should be allowed to treat a wizard in that manner."  
  
_I am definitely going to have a word with Albus.  
  
Yes, you are._ Snape agreed with himself. For once.  
  
* * *  
  
"Honestly Albus, you simply _cannot_ be serious."  
  
Why, oh why, does this sound so dreadfully familiar?  
  
"I assure you, Severus, I am indeed most serious." Dumbledore's face looked wary; his tone held a distinct note of resignation.  
  
"Why can the boy not be made a ward of Hogwarts? Surely he is as well protected here as he could possibly be at his relations."  
  
"The ministry would not allow it, Severus. If they were to learn of a problem with Harry's guardians he would be made a ward of the ministry. You know as well as I do that that would mean disaster."  
  
Ah. So it was the fool Fudge who was behind this. Even Arthur Weasley would make a better Minister of Magic than that oaf.  
  
"There must be some other way, Albus. Potter might be protected from an attack by the Dark Lord at the home of his mother's relations, but do you not think that his situation there might drive him to the Dark Arts? It would be folly to forget that it was Tom Riddle's father's hatred of magic that turned him into what he is. Potter has enough in common with the Dark Lord as it is, let this situation continue and I fear for the future of the wizarding world."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. He had considered this many times over the years.  
  
"I do not believe that Harry will turn to the Dark Arts. But yes, I do fear it."  
  
Here, Albus paused.  
  
"Severus. If there is anyone who can ensure that Harry does not turn to the dark side, it is you."  
  
Snape glared at the Headmaster.  
  
"I? I am a Death Eater! You cannot possibly expect me to ensure the loyalty of the bloody Boy Who Lived!" Snape spat. 

"You were a Death Eater, Severus. Now you are a spy. You know the consequences better than anyone, and you keenly understand the forces that would attract a young person to Voldermort, or, Merlin forbid, to try and rival him. I believe you are the best person for this job. I will not force you though. If you are to have any success in this endeavor, it must be because you desire to protect Harry, not because you wish to please me. The choice is yours."  
  
Severus nodded. He didn't like the boy, but he knew his duty. He would have to try and gain his trust. For Lily.  
  
_Why do the Gods never see fit to cease tormenting me?_ Snape wondered.  
  
_I think you know the answer to that perfectly well_, Snape answered himself.  
  
"Albus, the boy hates me! Even if I was willing to take on this responsibility, he will most certainly never trust me enough for me to be effective."  
  
"I think you underestimate him, Severus. The boy does feel hate, and to a frightful degree. But I do not believe he hates you. He hates Voldemort, and I fear that Voldemort could turn that hatred and use it against us. But the two of you share much in common as well. Harry has a great capacity for forgiveness, and I have faith that you can gain his trust."  
  
Again, Snape nodded. "I will make the attempt, Headmaster. But I am not as hopeful as you. I do not believe that I will succeed in this."  
  
Albus looked at his younger friend kindly, "Hopefully, this is all so much extra precautions. But I do have faith in you Severus, and I, for one, will rest easier knowing that you are watching out for him."


	2. Hogwarts Dear Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I am a starving college student – I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Hogwarts Dear Hogwarts 

"Albus, have you lost your mind?!" Harry heard Snape yell.  
  
Harry couldn't hear what was said after that, but a moment later the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office sprang aside.  
  
"Follow me, Potter." Snape snapped, stepping off the moving staircase that led from the headmaster's office.  
  
Harry looked up to see an extremely agitated black-robed figure looming over him. Ok, so the dear old potions professor was not in the best of moods. Not surprising really. Harry lifted himself off the floor where he had sat waiting and hurried to keep up with Snape's long strides.  
  
_Greasy old bat_, thought Harry as he caught up to his professor, who had already been halfway down the corridor by the time Harry had risen. Harry then followed a few paces behind his professor as they walked down one corridor, then another, down a flight of steps. It suddenly occurred to Harry that they were heading toward the dungeons. Why wasn't Snape leading him toward Gryffindor tower?  
  
Harry decided it would be wiser not to ask. So he continued to follow, past the potions room, down yet another corridor, and just as Harry was beginning to rethink his decision not to ask where they were heading, Snape stopped in front of a suit of armor.  
  
"Your password is ton-tongue toffee. You may change your password, but if you do so you are to tell the headmaster or myself immediately." Snape paused, choosing his next words.  
  
"The headmaster in his... unique sense of humor has decided to house you in the rooms adjacent to mine. Do not disturb me." With that, Snape was off. _Thank the Gods_, thought Harry, as he entered his rooms.  
  
* * *  
  
The Last Will and Testament of Harry James Potter  
  
I, Harry James Potter, being of sound mind and body, do hereby bequeath, upon my demise.  
  
To Molly and Arthur Weasley: the key to my Gringotts vault, and all of the contents therein. 

To Ronald Weasley: my Firebolt and my Invisibility Cloak. 

To Hermione Granger: the Marauders' Map.  


To Remus Lupin: Number Twelve Grimauld Place, and all that is contained therein, and my photo album.  
  
Harry paused. He looked over what he had written, quill hovering over the last line. He had killed Sirius. He had killed Sirius. He had killed the last person he could possibly refer to as family. It should have been him.  
  
Harry forced his mind back to the present. Dipping his quill in his inkwell, he returned it to the parchment before him.  
  
To Hagrid: I entrust the care of Hedwig.  
  
Harry leaned back in the chair in which he sat and looked up from his desk. _That should do it,_ he thought. He glanced around his cozy room, at the cozy bed, and the cozy armchairs positioned in front of a cozy fire. _Too damn cozy_, he thought.  
  
Harry suddenly felt trapped in the comfort of this room in a way that he never had done in his austere room at the Dursleys'. Or even in his cupboard at the Dursleys', for that matter. _Well, maybe in the cupboard_, Harry reflected.  
  
Harry couldn't take another moment in this warm, inviting room. _Damn Dumbledore_, Harry thought, knowing perfectly well that the aged Headmaster had meant well. Without making a conscious decision to do so, Harry got up, walked over to his trunk, and took out his invisibility cloak. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to be out at night, and in any case, he wasn't in the mood to put up with anyone, especially not Snape or Dumbledore.  
  
_He'd probably offer me lemon drops_, Harry sneered to himself. Snape, on the other hand, would likely offer him poison. _Well, offer might not be quite the right word_, Harry thought wryly. As he slipped out the door to his rooms, Harry wondered which one he would prefer, if he had a choice.  
  
Thinking back to the will he had just drafted, Harry decided that that would really be most convenient if he were to accept the poison in this hypothetical scenario. But he would not. The will reflected his determination to take control of his life, not to end it. Control that Dumbledore had never let him have before. "Meddlesome old man," Harry mumbled distractedly.  
  
That was the reason he had apologized to Snape. If Harry was going to take control of his life, he knew he also had to take responsibility for his actions. He couldn't blame Snape for his own mistakes, even if he could despise the man for being an Evil Bastard _sin que non_.  
  
"Lo, Hedwig," Harry said in a quiet voice, his feet having led him to the Owlery.  
  
He didn't get an answer. Then again, Harry knew that he wouldn't receive an answer.  
  
"Great, so now I'm not just talking to myself, I'm talking to sleeping birds too. Wonderful. The Daily Prophet will have a field day with this one." Harry muttered to himself.  
  
Instinctively, Harry looked around for a beetle. He wondered if Hermione's ban on Rita Skeeter's writing career had expired yet. Instead of a small beetle, he saw a Big Black Bat.  
  
Said Bat smirked malevolently as Harry, who's disembodied head was floating between five and six feet off the ground. Harry groaned inwardly. Would he never get any peace?  
  
"Mr. Potter." Snape paused to enjoy the look of horror mingled with revulsion on Harry's face. "I wouldn't recommend talking to yourself in public. Or in private for that matter: the conversation must be awfully dull," Snape drawled.  
  
Harry glared at his potions professor. The glare was admirable, although it still needed a bit of work.  
  
"The conversation is better than what I could anticipate having with anyone else around here, Professor," Harry sneered back.  
  
Harry mentally congratulated himself as he watched his professor become livid. Harry begun to worry, however, when Snape's expression went from livid to vindictive.  
  
"We will resume your Occlumency training tomorrow morning at eight o'clock. Do not be late." Snape said in a silky soft tone that Harry new perfectly well meant that there would be some unpleasant things in store for him indeed.  
  
"Oh, and Mr. Potter. Do attempt to exercise at least a modicum of common sense and remain within the castle after hours. We wouldn't want anything… unfortunate to happen to the famous Harry Potter." Snape's tone of voice made it all to clear that he would not find this 'anything' that could happen unfortunate in the least.  
  
Harry was pissed. He didn't ask for any of this and Snape damn well knew it. Well, if Snape was going to rub his face in something he had no control over, Harry could certainly turn the tables.  
  
"No, we wouldn't want that, would we sir? Then you would never be free of your master, would you?" Harry smirked.  
  
Harry thought he saw a hint of amusement in Snape's eyes, but he quickly realized that he must merely have been hallucinating.  
  
"Indeed." Snape snarled. "And you, being the impertinent, ungrateful little brat that you are, would have made a mockery of your mother's sacrifice. Then again, considering who your father was, I suppose such arrogance is not to be altogether unexpected. You believe you can defeat the Dark Lord? Need I remind you of the fate of your mutt of a godfather? You have responsibilities, boy, it is time you learn to accept them," Without waiting for a reply, the irate Potions Master then turned heel, leaving the Owlery in a graceful flow of black robes.  
  
Harry headed back to his rooms after Snape had left. Snape, being an Evil Bastard, had insulted his father and Sirius. That was really neither less nor more than what Harry expected from the Greasy Git. Yet there was something about the whole conversation that nagged at him. Harry shrugged it off and got ready for bed, clearing his mind of all thought and emotion before allowing his body to relax into sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry shooed Hermione's hand away, but the hand kept coming back. Why wouldn't Hermione stop poking him with her wand? Harry swiped at the wand again, but it felt. fleshy? The wand turned into a long finger as Harry groggily opened his eyes. Two very large round eyes stared back at him.  
  
"Dobby?" Harry grumbled.  
  
"Good morning Harry Potter, sir," replied Dobby. "Harry Potter sir is telling Dobby to poke him next time he is needing to wake Harry Potter, so Dobby is poking Harry Potter."  
  
This was simply too much for Harry first thing in the morning. Harry groaned and turned over, leaning toward his night table and reaching for his glasses. Once Harry had his glasses on, he glanced at the clock that also rested on the table.  
  
_6:00 in the bloody morning_, Harry thought, _is way too early to deal with Hyper House Elves._  
  
Harry redirected his red eyes to the house elf in question.  
  
"What is it Dobby? Why'd you need to get me up?"  
  
"Dobby is bringing Harry Potter his breakfast, sir. Dobby is hearing that Harry Potter is to be meeting with Professor Snape Sir this morning, so Dobby is making sure that Harry Potter is ready so that Professor Snape is not having reason to be angry with Harry Potter, sir." Dobby cringed when mentioning the potentiality of Snape becoming angrier than usual.  
  
Harry had to refrain snorting at this. So Snape frightened house elves near to death and not just first years.  
  
"And if I show up fully prepared and eager to learn, Snape will be all smiles and cheer?" Harry's voice fairly dripped with sarcasm. "I highly doubt it."  
  
Harry's harsh words seemed to hurt Dobby, and Harry instantly regretted them. Dobby was only trying to help after all. _And when did I start sounding like Snape, anyway?_ Harry wondered, _I've been here for less than a day, and I haven't even started lessons with the git. At this rate I'll be stalking the halls with greasy hair and deducting points from Gryffindor every other breath by the end of the summer._  
  
"I'm sorry Dobby," Harry said, "I can be a bit grouchy first thing in the morning. Have a seat."  
  
Dobby instantly perked up and brought Harry the large tray piled with what appeared to be a sampling of everything in the Hogwarts kitchens which he had set down on Harry's desk prior to waking him.  
  
'The house elves must be bored silly over the holidays,' was Harry's first thought. Harry's second thought, which resulted in immediate action on his part, was typical of teenage boys. His second thought consisted of, 'mmm. foood."  
  
Once Harry was filled to bursting, he put his fork down and leaned back. Harry always missed Hogwarts over the summer, but sometimes Harry thought his stomach missed it more.  
  
When Harry looked up, he noticed that Dobby was twisting the end of one of his numerous articles of clothing between his fingers. _Uh oh_, thought Harry, _this can not be good._  
  
Harry glared at the house elf. "What is it Dobby?"  
  
"Harry Potter must promise Dobby to be careful with Professor Snape."  
  
"And why is that Dobby?" Harry asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He was more amused than concerned now.  
  
Now Dobby looked extremely nervous. He lowered his voice and leaned toward Harry, apparently terrified of what he was about to say. "Professor Snape Sir is being very close with my former master, Harry Potter," was what finally came out in an odd cross between a whisper and a squeak.  
  
Harry didn't know whether to laugh or groan. He knew that Snape was a spy, but he couldn't explain that to Dobby - which meant that Dobby would more likely than not do something highly dangerous and highly annoying at some point while under the impression that Harry needed protecting from Snape.  
  
_One of these days_, thought Harry, _Dobby really must compare notes on meddling with Dumbledore. Both really are experts._ Reflecting on this sentiment for a moment, Harry quickly changed his mind. On second thought, the last thing he needed was for Dobby and Dumbledore to join forces. He didn't even want to contemplate what might come out of such an alliance. He wasn't even sure Dumbledore's eyes were capable of twinkling sufficiently to reflect the full extent of the amusement Dumbledore would surely derive from the infuriating schemes in which they would undoubtedly engage themselves.  
  
Harry shook himself out of his reflections on this frightening topic and decided it was time to get ready for his lesson. Harry had absolutely no doubt in his mind that this would be a very, very long morning


	3. On Beasts and Blunders

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing. 

****

Chapter 3: On Beasts and Blunders

Severus sat in his chambers, sipping his strong, black tea. Something told him, however, that if he was going to get through this lesson with Potter he would need something a bit stronger than tea. Coffee, perhaps, or firewhisky… 

Severus sighed. The fact that he woke up at 6:00 in the morning, each morning, without fail, did not make him a morning person per se. After all, he didn't like mornings one bit. For that matter, he didn't particularly like afternoons or evenings either. Severus much preferred the nighttime. After all, there were far fewer people around to annoy him in the dead of night. Well, that had been true until the second rising of the Dark Lord in any case. 

And his best hope for regaining the freedom of his nights rested in the hands of an Insufferable Gryffindor who, as it happened, was the second most annoying creature he was likely to have the misfortune of meeting at all hours of the night. 

That and the alternative of a prolonged traitor's death, likely via the means of a potion he himself created for the purposes of torture along with a couple of Dark curses tossed into the mix for fun, were the two routes through which Severus's nights could once again become his own. Severus smirked wryly. He was not quite sure which alternative he would prefer, a painful death or putting up with yet another bratty Potter. Snape sneered at the thought.

Severus placed his cup back on its saucer as he rose to leave his chambers, black cloak falling neatly around his rather small frame. There was no use postponing the inevitable.

Snape replaced the wards on the door to his chambers after closing it behind him. As he strode purposefully down the corridor, Severus spotted Hagrid walking in his direction. Snape duly increased the pace and purposefulness of his stride. This precaution proved to be for naught, however, as Hagrid intercepted him anyway, no doubt in order to engage him in some purposeless chatter. Didn't Hagrid realize that this defeated the purpose of Severus's Purposeful Stride? 

"Severus," boomed Hagrid, as he struggled to keep the lid on a box that jerked violently in his hands. "How ya doing?"

"What is it Hagrid?" Severus sighed in exasperation. This morning was definitely not going the way Severus had planned. _Then again_, Snape mused, _I would sooner feed my firstborn child to whatever Hagrid has in that box than voluntarily plan a morning that included Hagrid and a Potter._

"Well, you see..." Hagrid started as he struggled to replace the lid that had just been forced open by a green, slimy looking toeless foot. "I haven't quite decided on a name for them yet..."

Wonderful, thought Snape, _the new school year hasn't even started and the Overlarge Oaf has already begun breeding new species illegally. One would think that after almost losing his job last year he'd be more careful, but perhaps hope remains..._ Severus cheered considerably at the prospect of Hagrid getting sacked.

"My enquiry was in regard to what exactly it is you desire from me, Hagrid, not your new... specimen." Snape said aloud. 

"Oh, right, sorry there. I was just wonderin' if you could send Harry down to me hut after your lesson. I just spoke to Dumbledore and he said ya'd be keepin' him all mornin'. These creatures here are part snake, see, and I was wonderin' if Harry could help me with 'em. Might even be able to talk to 'em and all. Although they might still be a bit young to talk.." Hagrid frowned, although his expression quickly became rapturous as he glanced down at the box he was holding.

Snape deepened his sneer as he regarded Hagrid. He was truly a pathetic excuse for a part-human. 

"It would be my pleasure," Snape obliged, a maliciously amused smirk on his face. 

Hagrid regarded Snape suspiciously, but did not voice any concern at the Potions Master's sudden and supposed beneficence. 

"Right, well, thanks then." Hagrid said, somewhat uncertainly, as he turned to continue on his way. Snape nodded curtly at Hagrid before following suit. 

Severus wore a genuine smile as he reached his classroom. Oh, this would be fun. Snape smirked. Hagrid had just improved his day immensely. Now he would get to see the Potter brat's expression when he found out that he'd been invited to play with Hagrid and his pets. 

  


***

  


Snape sat at his desk, wand in hand, waiting for Potter to arrive. He had decided to conduct these lessons in his classroom rather than his office. After all, he really didn't want to see Potter in his office again.

The door opened just as the clock struck the hour. Didn't the brat even know that it was considered polite to knock before entering a room? 

"Stand over there, Potter," Snape said by way of a greeting as he pointed to the large area in the front of the classroom which had been cleared of the tables normally present for use in potions making.

Potter made his way over to the designated space wordlessly and warily.

Snape rose from his seat and stood in front of his desk, leaning back against it slightly. 

"Take out your wand. You are to defend yourself as you can."

As Potter reached for his wand, Snape began speaking in a casual tone. "I encountered Hagrid on my way down here this morning. He requires you assistance with some new creatures he has... obtained. You are to go down to his hut after the lesson."

Snape paused for a moment to savor the look of fear and horror that formed on the brat's face as the realization of what was likely to be in store for him that afternoon sunk in. 

"Legilimens," Snape said, his wand pointed at Potter. 

Snape was certainly not going to wait for Potter to regain his composure and properly clear his mind, assuming he was capable of such a simple task. Quite aside from the fact that Snape rather enjoyed tormenting the boy, Potter was not likely to receive advance warning nor would he necessarily be in comfortable surroundings when a situation requiring Occlumency presented itself. 

The boy was naturally unable to respond in time, and snatches of Potter's childhood flooded Snape's mind. Snape quickly became bored.

Snape saw a small child in a classroom, quivering as an irate teacher in a blue wig glared down at him. Snape had to admit that her glare wasn't half bad, although he truly did wonder about these Muggles. How could they let someone with such an absurd hair color teach a class?

A few moments later Snape saw Harry's uncle, Vernon he remembered his name to be, spreading jam on a newspaper. 

Get a hold of yourself, Snape mentally scolded himself. He had felt the desire to chuckle at the Muggle's absurd behavior.. Thankfully, Severus's long experience as a spy helped to ensure that his face betrayed nothing of his humor. 

Snape lifted his wand, breaking the spell. "That was pathetic, Potter."

Potter merely glared at him. And his glare had improved as well. Perhaps he had taken lessons from the blue-haired woman over the summer. 

"Again. Legilimens." Snape once again entered the boy's mind and triviality upon frivolity assaulted Snape's senses. 

Oh but what's this, Snape wondered. He attempted to draw the memory out. Granger stirring a cauldron over a toilet. Potter gulping down a khaki colored glutinous substance. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle in the Slytherin dungeons...

"POTTER!"

Potter looked up, his face pale, as Snape lifted the spell. 

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN WERE YOU DOING IN GOYLE'S BODY?"

The boy gulped audibly.

After a few moments of silence from the brat, Snape lost his patience.

"WELL?! I WANT TO HEAR AN EXPLANATION FOR THIS!" Snape spat, looming over the boy as he shouted. 

"Er... I'm not quite sure to what you are referring exactly," Potter circumvented.

Having regained his self-control, Snape lowered his voice to a threatening hiss. "Unless you have impersonated Mr. Goyle on more than one occasion," Snape raised a questioning eyebrow at this, "then I suspect you know precisely to what I am referring, and I suggest you explain yourself immediately," Snape smiled maliciously at this, "or I will be forced to use Veritasserum to discover the truth." 

Potter, apparently, saw nothing else for it. As he seemed to be composed himself and then responded.

"In my second year, I took Polyjuice Potion to transform myself into Goyle and question Malfoy about his knowledge of the identity of the heir of Slytherin." Potter seemed to be steeling himself for a nasty blow as he finished this statement.

Nasty blow indeed, Snape thought to himself. He would be speaking to the headmaster regarding this matter. This was certainly an offense worthy of expulsion. 

"And what did you discover in your conversation with young Mr. Malfoy, Potter?" Snape enquired, his voice even.

"That he didn't know who the heir of Slythering was," Potter answered. 

"And so you stole the necessary ingredients to brew an illegal potion so you could impersonate another student in order to enter a common room which you had no right to be in and violated the privacy of a third student in an attempt to extract information from him under false pretenses, only to find out that you were mistaken in your initial assumptions, is that correct, Potter?" 

"Yes, sir"

"Get out, Potter."


	4. Slips and Snakes

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing. 

Chapter 4: Slips and Snakes

__

Oh bloody hell, Harry thought as he watched Snape's normally pallid face tinge a soft rose shade. He looked much healthier for it, though his thinned, white lips contrasted oddly with the newfound color in his face. 

"Get out, Potter." Snape was clearly making an effort to keep his temper under control. 

Harry dashed to the door, ready to escape Snape's wrath. 

Before reaching the door, however, Harry steeled his nerves and turned to face Snape. Surely he was already expelled, he might as well have his say.

Harry looked Snape directly in the eye. "I did what I had to do and you know it. Good day Professor." With that, Harry turned around and walked calmly away. 

Harry's heart was racing rapidly, but he certainly wasn't about to let Snape have the satisfaction of knowing that he could affect him like that. He was an adult now, the last person who could have been almost like a parent to him was dead, at Harry's own hand, and it was time that he stopped acting like a silly child. 

Harry stopped when he reached the entrance hall. It was too soon to go to Hagrid's. Harry really didn't feel like explaining what just happened to the half-giant, and if he came so soon, Hagrid would know that something was up. 

Harry decided he would visit Hedwig. Before making his way to the Owlery, Harry stopped by his room and threw a roll of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink into a bag and slung it over his shoulder. He figured he really ought to write to Ron and Hermione, if for no other reason than the fact that it would be easier to explain to them that he managed to get expelled from Hogwarts once they were aware that Harry was currently residing at Hogwarts. 

Harry wondered what Dumbledore's reaction to all of this would be. He had only seen the headmaster briefly the night he arrived, before Snape had sent him to wait outside. Would Dumbledore let him stay at Hogwarts, in some capacity or another? Harry certainly hoped so. The thought of having his wand snapped and returning to the Dursleys' was almost too much to bear.

Harry fingered his wand lovingly. He had grown quite attached to his wand. He really didn't think it was right that his wand should be broken for something he did. 

Dumbledore would certainly be disappointed with him. In retrospect, Harry was fairly certain that the headmaster had had at least some inkling of what Ron, Hermione, and himself had been up to, and would have been more amused than upset by their actions had Harry not gotten caught.

Really, Dumbledore would have made an excellent Slytherin, Harry mused.

Harry spotted Hedwig as he entered the Owlery. She was asleep, so Harry decided to write his letters first. 

Harry walked to the far end of the room and sat down, his back against the wall. He pulled out his writing materials and a book to use as a surface for writing on.

Harry decided to write to Ron first, and he chewed on the end of his quill as he debated what he should say. 

'Dear Ron, I'm at Hogwarts now. I just got here last night, but Snape's talking to Dumbledore and having me expelled right now. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to get you and Hermione expelled as well while he's at it. Hope your summer is going well. -Harry' just didn't sound quite right somehow. 

Harry sincerely hoped that he hadn't gotten his friends in trouble as well. He would take the blame himself if possible. Keeping his mouth shut and being force fed Veritasserum would surely have been more incriminating for all. Harry highly doubted that Snape would have limited his questioning to the issue at hand. Harry shuddered at the thought. 

Harry dipped his quill in the jar of ink he had brought, and began writing his letter.

Dear Ron,

How are you? Sorry I haven't been able to write much this summer, you know how the Muggles are. Anyway, that's what I'm writing about,

Harry paused mid-sentence, frowning. Was he allowed to tell Ron and Hermione he was here? Would this information be considered politically sensitive? He should ask Dumbledore about that. In the meantime, he would just have to be discreet. Harry crumpled the parchment he had been writing on into a ball and started on a fresh piece. 

Dear Ron,

How are you? Sorry I haven't been able to write much this summer, you know how the Muggles are. Anyway, I should be able to write freely for the rest of the 

summer.

Harry stopped again. That was far too subtle for Ron. Hermione should be able to pick up on his meaning though. Harry tore off the bit of parchment he had written on and crumpled that up as well. Harry was beginning to wonder if one role of parchment was going to be enough. 

Harry decided to leave Ron's letter for later. 

Dear Hermione,

How has your summer been? Studying much, I presume. Sorry I haven't been able to write often, you know how the Dursleys can be. I should be able to write freely for the remainder of the summer holidays though. Dumbledore has decided that I should continue with my studies from last year, so I've been working on that a bit. I have to go and help take care of some new pets now. Write back soon.

-Harry

That should be enough for Hermione to figure out where he was. She would also pass the information on to Ron, if she could do so safely. Ron could be more than a tad thick at times. He was a wonderful strategist, but logical deduction was simply not his forte. 

After drawing this conclusion, Harry's letter to Ron proved much simpler to write.

Ron,

Hey mate! How's your summer been? Sorry I haven't been able to write much. My summer has taken an interesting turn, I'll tell you all about it next time I see you. Can't write much now- you know how it is. Anyway, let me know how you've been.

-Harry

Harry then went over to Hedwig, and petted her gently. Hedwig hooted indignantly at being woken, but nipped Harry's finger gently to show that she wasn't mad. 

"Hey girl," Harry said. 

Hedwig hooted in response. 

"I need you to take these to Ron and Hermione, please," Harry said, ever polite.

Hedwig blinked in acknowledgement, and Harry tied the scrolls to her leg. 

Hedwig nipped Harry's finger once more and hooted as she took off through one of the many large Owlery windows.  


* * * 

Harry approached Hagrid's hut a bit warily. He steeled his nerves for the second time that day and knocked on the door. He was immediately answered by Fang's barking, closely followed by Hagrid's approaching footsteps and the door being pulled open.

"Harry, good of yeh to come," Hagrid greeted Harry, slapping him on the shoulder as he did so. The force of Hagrid's clap on the shoulder didn't quite cause Harry's knees to buckle, as it once would have done. Harry had grown a number of inches over the summer, although he was still a bit short for his age.

"Hey Hagrid," Harry greeted as he entered the cabin. 

"Have a seat and I'll make you a cuppa tea," the half-giant said.

Harry sat down and looked around the room as Hagrid bustled about. 

In one corner, Harry noticed a cage which contained creatures he had never seen nor heard tell of before. They had long, slithering bodies, forked tongues, and about a hundred stubby legs with splayed feet. 

"Are they venomous?" Harry asked as Hagrid set down a tray with the tea, two mugs, and a plate of rock cakes. 

"Oh, yes, very," said Hagrid proudly. "They're fangs are growin' in real nice. And they have little suckers at the bottoms of their feet that let them attach to things- those are poisonous too," Hagrid said cheerfully.

Harry didn't want to know how Hagrid had discovered that his little snakes, for lack of a better name, were quite so venomous.

"What are they, exactly?" Harry asked, not quite sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"They're a cross between snakes and centipedes," Hagrid answered, "I was hopin' you might be able to talk to 'em."

"Sure, I'll give it a shot," said Harry.

Hagrid beamed.

Harry walked over to the cage containing the creatures he had dubbed serpedes. There were about two dozen of them in the cage.

Harry looked down at the creatures, and one of the little snakes looked back at him. He suddenly felt the pangs of hunger, although he really wasn't hungry at all. 

"Hello, little one," Harry hissed. He was pretty sure he hadn't spoken in English. 

Harry felt another semi-dissociated pang of hunger before hearing a reply.

"Hungry," the little snake hissed.

"What's 'e sayin'?" Hagrid asked excitedly, as he joined Harry by the cage.

"I think this one's hungry," Harry responded, as he tried to prevent the smirk he was feeling from finding expression on his face. 

  



	5. Pondering Prevarication

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing. 

****

Chapter 5: Pondering Prevarication

"Honestly, Albus, you simply _cannot_ be serious." Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Death Eater, Spy, and all-around Slimy Git Extraordinaire, wanted nothing more, at that moment, than to throttle the headmaster.

"They ought to be expelled!" Snape looked as though he was ready to hex something. Or someone. Potter, if he could get his hands on him. And if the headmaster wouldn't detach his head from the remainder of his body if he did so. Permanently. 

Snape was, once again, pacing moodily in Dumbledore's office.

"I know how much you oppose favoritism when it is directed toward Gryffindors, Severus." Snape gave Dumbledore a withering look.. Dumbledore held up a hand to forestall Snape's protestations. 

"I know it is a failing of mine," Dumbledore continued, "that Gryffindor House often seems to be rewarded at the expense of Slytherin. I named you head of Slytherin House in part to balance that. However, the fact remains that expelling Harry Potter would be disastrous, you know that as well as I." 

Snape sighed. No, Dumbledore could not expel the Potter brat, and the fact that Dumbledore's reasoning was sound made the situation all the more infuriating. 

"Well, he and his cohorts should at least be given detention until they graduate. With Filch," Snape added maliciously. _And Filch ought to be allowed to reinstitute the old punishments, _Snape added mentally.

"It would be unwise, Severus, to punish Harry on the basis of any information that comes to light during Occlumency lessons. It is too important that he master the skill."

"Perhaps it would motivate him to actually learn Occlumency so that I would not be capable of entering his mind and extracting such information."

"Perhaps. More likely, Harry will simply refuse further lessons."

__

True. Snape pondered. _Potter does seem to have grown a backbone while no one was watching. _

"So what am I supposed to do?" Snape asked in exasperation. "Congratulate Potter and Weasley on their acting abilities and give ten points to Gryffindor for Granger brewing a complex potion?" Snape was secretly impressed that Granger had managed to brew Polyjuice in her second year, but he would dye his hair purple and adopt Longbottom before he would admit that to anyone. 

"No, Severus. You continue teaching Harry Occlumency." Snape glared at the headmaster. The glare had no affect on Dumbledore. _Damn his ability to always remain unflustered. And damn his conniving, meddlesome tactics. Albus really ought to have been a Slytherin,_ Snape mused.

The headmaster's eyes twinkled in amusement as he watched the Potions Master's reaction. Albus' tone was serious when he spoke, though.

"I know I ask much of you, Severus, but it is necessary." The amusement was gone from the headmaster's eyes. Severus looked into the eyes of his mentor. The only thing he feared more than the Dark Lord was the thought of disappointing Albus. 

"Very well. I will teach your brat." Snape's words came out as a sigh. Dumbledore beamed. 

"Thank you, Severus. And the potions tutorials, have you begun those?" The man did not know when to stop.

"Albus, are those really necessary?" Snape asked defeatedly? He knew what the headmaster's answer would be.

"You must learn to work together. You realize this, don't you, Severus?"

Yes, Snape was aware of this. Potter got Black killed because he didn't count Severus as an ally, if Potter got himself killed for the same reason, that would spell disaster.

Snape merely nodded, letting the subject rest.  


* * *  


Snape returned to his chambers and poured himself a stiff drink. He then thought better of drinking this early in the day and sent his glass flying into the unlit fireplace. 

Severus sat in an armchair, staring into the fireplace. He honestly did not understand how Potter managed to suck the life out of him so completely and so effortlessly. 

Snape rose and went to his desk. He sat down and wrote a note.

_Potter,_

We will resume your Occlumency training tonight at 7:00pm. Do not be late.

Illegible Scrawl 

Snape summoned a house elf and asked it to take the note to Potter. The house elf was quivering in fear by the time it left Snape's chambers. Snape smirked. He hadn't lost his touch completely.

Snape was reconsidering his earlier decision regarding the benefits of a stiff drink when a thought struck him. If he added snake venom to the potion he had been experimenting with, he might just have the recipe for the prevarication serum he had been attempting to create for quite some time now. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of this earlier.

Snape went to his laboratory and immediately became immersed in his work. This potion could prove to be an invaluable weapon.  


* * *  


__

Damn. Snape had been working for the past six hours and it was now nearly time for Potter's lesson. _Blasted Brat_.

Snape put away his supplies and went to take a quick shower. His research was going remarkably well, but what he needed was test subjects. _Perhaps if Potter is late, I can test the potion on him as his punishment, _Snape mused. Snape thought this was a wonderful idea, but imagined the headmaster would be none to pleased. A pity, that. 

Aw well, Snape would just have to take out his frustrations in other ways. Snape smiled maliciously. He could cast a much more powerful Legilimency spell than he had so far done with Potter. Dumbledore might not want to expel Potter, but the headmaster could not prevent Snape from having his fun. Torture is, after all, an art form. _Oh, this will be fun indeed._

Snape had a new spring in his step as he approached his potions classroom. It was a sight to instill fear in the most courageous of Gryffindors.

Snape was nearly whistling as he unlocked and opened the door to his classroom. 

Snape pointed his wand at an uncomfortable looking wooden chair and brought it to the center of the room. He then sat at his desk, waiting for Potter to arrive and the fun to begin. 

Snape saw Potter approach the door, which Snape had purposefully left open. Snape smiled. Potter took an instinctive step backward. Snape's smile grew in size and intensity. 

His voice was malicious as he addressed Potter. 

"Enter, Potter," Snape drawled.

Potter visibly steeled his nerves, then entered.

"Sit," Snape commanded. 

Amusing as it would doubtless be to watch Potter collapse under the force of his spell, it simply wouldn't do to have Potter crack his skull on the stone floor. Snape wasn't about to do the Dark Lord's work for him. Well, not tonight, anyway.

Potter sat. He seemed to be expecting Snape to say something more.

"Legilimens," was what Snape said. Snape put quite a bit more power behind the spell this time. Potter's eyes widened as the spell hit him. Potter, apparently, had realized this.

Rather than allowing a multitude of pointless images to fill his mind, as he had done on previous occasions, Snape now delved into Potter's memories, searching for the one he desired to bring to the fore.

Snape brought forth Potter's memories of the night at the Department of Mysteries. This would be painful. Snape smiled.

Snape watched the thestral Potter had been riding land. He watched Potter find the prophecy about him and the Dark Lord. He watched the Death Eaters chasing Potter and his friends. He watched Neville fumble, and the Prophecy shattering. He watched Sirius fall through the veil. He watched Potter fall out of his chair. He watched Lupin holding Potter back. He watched as Dumbledore fended off the Dark Lord. He watched as the Dark Lord took possession of Potter's body. He watched as Potter told Dumbledore to kill him. He watched Potter attempt to cast the Cruciatus curse on Bellatrix Lestrange.

Snape's face paled.

__

Damn. Shit. Oh, bloody hell. 

Snape prided himself on being ready for anything. Snape was not prepared for this.

Snape broke the spell.

"That will be all for tonight, Potter." Snape's tone was not angry; he was not enjoying causing Potter pain anymore. 

Severus was wary, and tired. _So this is what Albus had been referring to. Well, it looks like I have my work cut out for me. _

Potter picked himself up off the floor. He brushed off his robes as he stood, attempting to salvage what remained of his dignity, though the effort was half-hearted. Potter clearly had only the barest of holds on his emotions. 

Snape caught Potter's eye as the boy stood. Snape expected to see pain, but instead he saw anger.

"That, Professor, was low." Potter spat out the title Professor in the same tone that Snape spat the name Longbottom.

Potter was trembling.

"Go, Potter." Snape's voice was soft, though it lacked its usual deadly edge. 

Potter glared at him, turned on his heel, and left.

  


* * * 

  


"Honestly, Albus, you simply _cannot _be serious." Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Death Eater, Spy, and all-around Slimy Git Extraordinaire, wanted nothing more, at that moment, than to throttle the headmaster.

Severus Snape was once again pacing the width of Albus' office. Snape absently wondered if the headmaster had charmed his carpet against wear.

"I am afraid I am most serious, Severus." 

Snape paused his pacing.

"You intend to do nothing?" Snape could not quite believe that he had heard the headmaster correctly. 

Is Albus joking, or has he gone mad? Snape wondered.

"Nothing? I wouldn't go quite that far. I will be here for Harry, if he needs me. I will certainly keep a close eye on him," Dumbledore replied.

Snape sneered. 

Severus Snape did not often sneer at Albus Dumbledore, but at times like these the reaction felt warranted.

Snape mentally retracted his earlier observation that the headmaster ought to have been a Slytherin. 

Definitely time for that firewhisky, thought Snape as he gently massaged his temples. Severus had the distinct impression that the headache that had just set in would not be abating any time in the near future.

  



	6. Hide and Seek

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing. 

****

Chapter 6: Hide and Seek

Harry Potter was exceedingly pissed off.

Harry Potter was not thinking clearly.

Harry Potter went and retrieved his invisibility cloak.

Harry Potter went to Hogsmeade.

Harry Potter summoned the Knight Bus.

Harry Potter went to a nearby Muggle city.

Harry Potter went to a night club.

Harry Potter had a few drinks. 

Harry Potter didn't notice as a dark-haired girl of about Harry's own age approached his table. 

"Excuse me," the girl said.

Harry Potter was pulled from his broodings by a female voice. 

"Would you mind if I sit with you? Only that Obnoxious Male over there simply will not leave me be, and I was hoping that if I was sitting with someone I could find a bit of peace." The girl seemed unsure of Harry's reaction. 

Ever the Noble Gryffindor, Harry rose halfway, gesturing toward the chair opposite him. 

"Yes, of course," said Harry, embarrassed at having been caught lost in his own thoughts. "Please, have a seat."

Harry sympathized with the girl's plight. He understood quite keenly the annoyance associated with unwelcome attention. Harry nearly shuddered as he thought of Colin Creevy.

"Thanks," the girl said as she seated herself, "I really appreciate it. My name's Neta." The girl held out her hand, and Harry shook it. "Mine's Harry, nice to meet you." 

"Likewise," said the girl.

Harry noticed for the first time that the girl held a scrap of plain paper in her left hand as the girl unfolded it, pulled a pencil from behind her ear, and continued working on an odd-looking sketch. 

Harry watched the girl draw. One part of the sketch looked oddly like an intermediate stage of the transition from tree to dog. Harry assumed he was in an intermediate stage of the transition from Relatively Psychologically Stable to Raving Lunatic. 

Harry was quite glad that the girl didn't want to engage in inane chatter. He didn't quite feel up to going through the motions of the disingenuous pleasantries people tried to pass off as politeness. 

Harry was absentmindedly watching the drawing progress into a fuller picture when he caught sight of a flash of blond hair and black robes through the tinted glass front of the pub. The figure was heading toward the entrance to the pub. 

Glancing around the pub quickly, Harry saw that peoples' attentions were elsewhere. Harry slipped under the table and pulled his invisibility cloak over himself. 

Lucius Malfoy, Almighty Arrogant Arse, Sneering Aristocrat, and Death Eater, condescended to enter a Muggle pub, his cloak flowing, his cane in hand. Harry's stomach clenched as Malfoy's gaze fell on the table he was hiding under and he took the few short steps over to it. For a second Harry feared that Malfoy could see through invisibility cloaks, but when Harry heard Malfoy speak the man was addressing Neta. 

"Have you seen a young man - dark hair, glasses, green eyes, scarred face?"

Bloody Hell. Harry knew he was in for it now.

"No," the girl replied simply, not sparing the strange man in front of her another glance. If the situation had not been so serious, Harry would have laughed at the sight of Malfoy being summarily dismissed by a Muggle. 

Harry feared that Malfoy might react badly to the girl's curtness, but time was apparently of the essence as the man turned heel and left the pub without another word. 

"Do you do that often? Disappear into thin air, I mean." Harry was shocked to hear Neta address him. She was looking at the spot he had occupied before putting on his invisibility cloak. She glanced around the table and spotted his school bag, which had hidden his invisibility cloak earlier.

Shit thought Harry. He hadn't the foggiest idea how he was going to extricate himself from this mess. He couldn't grab his bag and walk away, Neta was staring right at it. At least she had been looking elsewhere when Harry had slipped out of view. Harry couldn't just leave the bag either, as the contents were decidedly non-Muggle. Besides, this girl had very likely just saved his life, leaving without a word would be extremely rude. 

Harry had an idea. He slowly picked up the pencil the girl had been sketching with, the cloth of his invisibility cloak covering his hand, and wrote 'Thank you' on the bottom of the scrap of paper. 

The girl raised an eyebrow. "You're welcome," she said. "He didn't seem a man of good intentions." 

That, thought Harry, _was the truest thing he had heard all day_. 

"Best way to leave the city unnoticed is a car service at the train station run by a bloke named Anton," Neta added as an afterthought. "He's skilled in the art of discretion." The girl spoke quietly, looking nonchalantly at the tabletop as she spoke so as not to attract attention.

Harry briefly wondered how the girl knew of this and why she would have ever had the need to leave the city surreptitiously, but he quickly shrugged off the thought, covered his bag with his cloak, grabbed hold of it, and headed out the back door.

* * * * *

Harry stoically approached the gates of Hogwarts. He really was not looking forward to this.

Harry had had Anton drop him off a several miles away from Hogsmeade and had been walking under the cover of his invisibility cloak for the last tow and a half hours. 

Harry was physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted as he once again set foot on the Hogwarts grounds. Reliving the death of his Godfather, being hunted by Death Eater's, and having to stalk invisibly through the night did not leave Harry in the best of moods. 

I won't apologize to them, Harry told himself as he stepped through the gates.

Harry opened one of the heavy castle doors and purposefully made his way to the headmaster's office.

"Pipsqueak," Harry said, and the gargoyle jumped out of his way. Harry would never understand the workings of Dumbledore's mind.

"Honestly Albus, you simply cannot be serious!" Harry heard Snape's voice address the Headmaster.

"Severus," Dumbledore said calmly, "Harry can be anywhere right now." 

Ha! Wouldn't people be shocked to learn that Dumbledore doesn't know everything that goes on in this castle, Harry mused.

"And when we find him," 

"If we find him," interrupted Snape.

"When we find him, sending him back to the Dursleys' is the safest option available to us."

"Safest for whom?" countered Snape, exasperated with the direction of this conversation.

"You cannot send him back there, he will hate you for it, and I, for one, would not blame him." 

Harry decided that he had heard enough. He knocked loudly on the door and the sound of voices came to abrupt halt.

Without waiting for an invitation, Harry opened the door to Dumbledore's office and stepped inside.

"I expected you might want to see me."

Harry was surprised to see Lupin and Tonks in the room as well, as he hadn't heard their voices.

"Harry!" Remus Lupin was the first to react to Harry's entry. He took an instinctive step toward Harry, then checked himself. 

"Harry," Remus repeated sadly. "What on earth possessed you to run away like that?"

__

Run away? Harry had only wanted a well-deserved, in his opinion at least, break from them.

"I didn't run away," said Harry.

"Then what exactly were you doing, Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly. 

"I needed some space to breathe. I'm tired of having my every move controlled by someone. I was doing something I wanted to do for once, and for my own reasons." Harry hadn't meant to vent all of his frustrations with the Headmaster tonight, but Dumbledore had opened up the perfect opportunity for him, and before Harry new what he was doing, the words were coming out of his mouth.

"Your meddling, Professor Dumbledore," Harry said as he glanced pointedly at Professor Snape, Harry's voice and features now tired rather than irritated, "seems to have backfired." 

The only person in the room who didn't look stunned that Harry would speak to Dumbledore in that way was Snape, who appeared rather amused by Potter's outburst, though thankfully nobody was paying attention to Snape. It wouldn't do to have people see his amusement.

Snape quickly schooled his features. "Do you realize the consequences of your actions, Potter?" Snape asked calmly."

"I realize that everyone is upset with me. I realize I took a risk, I realize that I survived that risk. And I realize, Professor, what Sirius must have felt like being caged the way he was." 

Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Headmaster, I will not allow you to direct my life. I mean no disrespect, Sir, but making my decisions for me isn't any better than keeping important information from me."

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "I understand where you are coming from, Harry, but the risks are to great."

As Dumbledore looked Harry in the eye, Harry felt that now-familiar rising of hatred and anger within him. He wanted to kill the Headmaster. He wanted to bite the Headmaster. 

"_He will be mine_." Harry heard himself say. 

"Potter! Clear your mind. Force him out!" Snape barked. 

Harry heard Snape's voice in the distant recesses of his mind, and pushed the intruder out of his mind the same way he would have done if it had been Snape in his mind during an Occlumency lesson.

Snape paled at the realization of what he had just done.

They didn't know exactly how the link worked. 

Tonks turned to Snape, noticing his reaction. "Well, Snape, looking for a new career? You could always join us Aurors."

Snape growled. Harry had always thought that Snape's most loathsome looks were reserved for him alone, but apparently the thought of working for the ministry as an Auror was even more despicable to Snape. Harry imagined there was good reason for Snape's dislike of Aurors.

"We don't know that the Dark Lord can see through Potter's eyes, and I am perfectly content with my present occupation, Nymphadora," Snape hissed, emphasizing Tonks' given name.

"We will discuss this privately," Dumbledore said to Snape, his eyes utterly twinkle-free.

"Harry, I have arranged for Professor Lupin and Auror Tonks to give you dueling lessons. I'm sure she would be happy to discuss the details with you."

Harry knew a dismissal when he heard one, and bid the Headmaster goodnight before leaving Dumbledore's office.

Well, that went smoothly, thought Harry sarcastically. 

Harry wasn't about to argue with Dumbledore about not being consulted regarding the defense training with Lupin and Tonks after _that_ little scene, though. Besides, this was something Harry could enjoy. 

* * * * *

Harry collapsed onto his bed the moment he entered his room. _Why do I always screw everything up_? he wondered. 

Harry knew that it was his fault that the Order had likely just lost its only spy, he was only thankful that he hadn't actually gotten Snape killed. Yet.

What if Voldemort had summoned Snape to assist in the search for him, Harry, and found out that Snape had known and hadn't informed him that the Boy-Who-Refused-to-Cease-Existing had been staying at Hogwarts? Why hadn't that occurred to Harry before?

The last thing Harry wanted was more blood on his hands. 

But what if Snape returned? What if he went to Voldemort the next time he was summoned despite the risks?

"Well then it's his fault for being a bloody stubborn fool," Harry mumbled to himself. He had picked up the habit of doing that recently. 

Harry heard something crash by his bed, followed by the sound of a yelp. Harry instinctively reached for his wand. Harry's heart was beating rapidly as he pulled aside the drapes surrounding his bed. 

"Dobby!" Harry exclaimed in surprise as well as relief. "What on earth are you doing in here, Dobby?" 

"Dobby is sorry Mr. Harry Potter, Sir. D-Dobby is wanting to check on Harry Potter,"

Dobby said, a little bit nervously.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Dobby. He could tell Dobby was hiding something.

"What aren't you telling me, Dobby?" Harry asked, arms folded across his chest.

Dobby twisted the ends of an overlarge frilly white apron that hung from his waist to his knees and looked like it belonged on a French maid rather than a house elf.

"Dobby is being a good elf and looking out for Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby is not wanting to see Harry Potter get hurt," Dobby blurted out in a rush.

"Dobby," Harry warned. Dobby fidgeted some more.

"Dobby is being a good elf, Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby will do as he is being told and look after Harry Potter, Sir." 

Now they were getting somewhere. "Someone told you to spy on me, Dobby?" 

Dumbledore, Harry thought. _It has to be_.

"Not spying, Sir, Dobby is never spying on Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby is only to be following Harry Potter, Sir, and keeping watch over Harry Potter, Sir, and making sure that Harry Potter is not getting into trouble, Mr. Harry Potter, Sir." 

Well, as long as he's not spying on me, Harry thought sardonically. 


	7. Maddening Masters

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing.

****

Review Responses:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to those who answered my question about the italics. 

****

bakachan17: eek... don't worry, I would never pair Neta with Harry, I'm not that evil! Actually, I don't intend on having any romances in this story, except perhaps in passing reference if it aids the plot line.

****

kizna2: erm... I'm not quite sure how to answer this, as I didn't think I had mentioned any pairings anywhere in this fic, nor do I intend to seriously develop any. I hope you enjoy this story anyway, but it's really not meant to be a romance.

****

Lillinfields: This isn't a story about love, it's a story about family! Alright, alright, you'll see some of that soon enough. Harry hasn't even reached his birthday yet! Snape and Harry aren't about to stop hating each other _too_ quickly. They're each rather determined in their opinion of the other (though, admittedly, Snape is worse).

* * * * * 

Severus Snape was exceedingly pissed off.

Severus Snape had not been thinking clearly.

Severus Snape had no one to blame but himself.

Severus Snape knew this.

Severus Snape was not happy about this.

Severus Snape rubbed his temples.

Severus Snape poured himself a shot of firewhisky.

Severus Snape downed said shot of firewhisky.

Severus Snape threw his empty glass into the empty fireplace.

Severus Snape liked empty things.

Severus Snape liked breaking glass.

Severus Snape would prefer to break something else.

"Insufferable Brat!"

Severus Snape would prefer to break Harry Potter's neck.

Severus Snape knew that Albus Dumbledore would not approve of this course of action.

Severus Snape didn't care.

Severus Snape wanted blood.

Severus Snape sighed, and collapsed into his black leather armchair. It was his favorite armchair. 

Severus Snape knew he shouldn't have indulged in the pleasure of torturing the Potter boy. Severus Snape knew that getting Voldemort out of the Potter boy's head was the most important concern that evening.

"I should have left Albus to deal with that," Snape muttered.

"You should have done no such thing, Severus," Albus replied.

How the bloody hell does he manage to do that, Snape wondered.

"What can I do for you, Albus?" Snape said out loud.

It was late, and Snape was tired. Severus had excused himself from the Headmaster's office shortly after the Bothersome Brat, the Ridiculous Woman, and the Infuriating Wolf had taken their leave. Somehow Snape had known that Albus wasn't done with him for the night.

"I'm not going to run off and get myself killed tonight, so rest easy," Severus deadpanned. Severus was vexed. The Headmaster seemed convinced that Severus was a petulant child like to do something rash.

"Tonight?" asked the Headmaster.

Leave it to the Albus to concentrate on the fine points. 

"I don't want to have this discussion tonight, Albus."

"Then when would you like to have it?" Albus challenged. Severus knew there was not use arguing when the Headmaster took that tone. Thad didn't stop him from trying.

"Albus, my role as a spy is integral to the functioning of the Order. I will not relinquish said role until there is irrefutable evidence that that role has been irreversibly compromised." Severus knew the Headmaster wouldn't like hearing this, but he wasn't prepared for the anger evident in the Headmaster's expression. Severus had very rarely seen the Headmaster actually become angry. _I suppose he won't be offering me any lemon drops tonight_. 

"_You_ are important to the Order, Severus," Dumbledore corrected his potions master angrily. "And to me," the Headmaster added softly.

Severus allowed his eyes to shut. He felt Albus lay a hand on his shoulder. "We will speak again tomorrow, Severus. In the meantime, get some rest."

Severus heard the door shut as the Headmaster let himself out. 

* * * * * 

Severus Snape awoke early the next morning. He promptly quelled the desire to surrender himself to the Dark Lord, got out of bed, showered, and prepared himself to face the day ahead.

Snape constructed a mental checklist of things he had to do. He wanted to work on his counter-potion to Veritaserum, though he'd have to stop by Diagon Alley first to pick up some ingredients. Snape figured he should also try to contact Lucius, see if he could determine the extent of the damage he had done the night before, and perhaps assuage some of it. And he had promised the Headmaster he would begin Potter's potions tutorials soon. Snape supposed he should summon Potter at some point that day.

Just then, Snape's left arm twitched. _Oh, bloody hell. He _would _have to call now, wouldn't he?_

Severus grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, lit a fire, and threw the powder into the flames.

"Headmaster's office," Snape spoke, his head now in the green flames.

"What can I do for you, Severus?" Albus questioned, noticing his potions master's head in his fireplace. 

"I've been summoned." Snape began.

Albus Dumbledore rose from his seat. "Allow me to come through, Severus."

Snape moved away from his fireplace and retrieved his Death Eater regalia from his bedroom. He put on his standard issue Death Eater robes, though he wouldn't don the mask until he reached the Forbidden Forest. He always felt silly in that costume. 

When Severus returned to the living room, the Headmaster was standing in the middle of the room, looking grave.

"Severus," the Headmaster looked sadly at the mask in the younger wizard's hands. "I wish you would reconsider."

"Albus, you know as well as I the reasons why I cannot." Snape subconsciously rubbed at his Mark.

Albus nodded his head sadly. Placing a wrinkled hand on Severus' forearm, the Headmaster spoke gently. "Come home safely, child."

Severus nodded curtly, turned, and exited his chambers.

* * * * *

Snape knelt in front of his master, knees touching the dirt as he crawled forward to kiss the hem of the Dark Lord's robes.

"Master," Snape breathed. "You honor your loyal servant by requesting his presence. How may I serve you, Master?"

"Rise, Ssnape," hissed the Dark Lord. "I have heard enough of your professions of loyalty, my _faithful_ Sseveruss." Voldemort ran a long, spindly finger down Snape's cheek, his mask having been removed so that he could face his master. Snape suppressed the urge to shudder and shy away from the contact.

"Why did you not inform me that the Potter brat had been placed in your care for the summer?" The Dark Lord, to Snape's surprise, did not sound furious. _Time to roll the dice._

"This is a recent development, My Lord. The Muggle-loving fool, Dumbledore," Snape spat the epithet, "only recently brought the boy back to the school. I intended to inform you of this development, Master, when next you summoned your humble servant." 

"I will accept that, for now, Sseverus, my slippery servant." Snape slowly exhaled as he heard these words. "Is there anything else of which you would like to inform me, Severus?"

"Yes, My Lord." Snape replied. "The Mad Old Man has requested that I train his Golden Brat in Occlumency. He was not forthcoming with an explanation as to the need for this, and I thought it better not to arouse any unnecessary suspicions by prying for one." Snape paused, then, for good measure, added, "I assure you, Master, the Potter brat is performing abysmally under my careful guidance." Severus allowed a smirk to form on his face at this.

"Very good, my dear Sseveruss, very good. You will ensure Potter's continued failure. You may go now," the Dark Lord dismissed his spy.

"Yes, My Lord. Thank you, My Lord." Snape respectfully backed a number of yards away from his second master before Disapparating. 

* * * * * 

"It was altogether too easy. He's pleased about something, and that worries me." Severus Snape paced Albus Dumbledore's office as he pondered his earlier luck with a certain Dark Lord.

"I fear he might have learned something new, and something useful, about the link yesterday. It is the only plausible explanation, I have never seen the Dark Lord in such a pleasant mood before." Snape shook his head at this disquieting thought. 

"Lemon drop?" offered Dumbledore.

Snape shook his head at the Headmaster's disquieting behavior. _Wonderful, _reflected Snape, _now it appears that _both_ of my masters have taken full leave of their senses._

"I had to tell Him that Potter is being taught Occlumency, though I am convinced that he knew of that already. The question then becomes, _how_ he came by that knowledge, or if he merely surmised as much."

Albus' head shot up. "Did you inform him that you, specifically, are teaching Harry Occlumency?"

"I did," Snape affirmed.

Dumbledore nodded his head, deep in thought. 

"He seemed understandably pleased at that," Snape continued, "which implies that he was either operating under the assumption that Potter would be taught Occlumency, or that his source of information within Hogwarts, if he has one, is of limited use."

"I don't think there is a leak from within Hogwarts, Severus. The evidence points to Voldemort basing his conclusions on his attempts to break into Harry's mind." Albus extended a hand toward one of the seats in front of his desk, gesturing for Severus to cease his pacing and have a seat. "Harry knows better than to mention something like this in front of anyone of doubtful trust."

Snape snorted at this as he accepted the proffered chair. "And Weasley, do you believe he possesses the requisite brains and self-control to keep his mouth shut regarding important issues? Granger, perhaps, but Weasley, I highly doubt it. He could very well have inadvertently divulged something of importance in front of one of the Death Eater's children. Luckily, the damage was contained if this indeed was the case, though I fear what he might do in the future. The boy is a security risk, Albus."

"Yes," Albus agreed, "though there is precious little to be done about that beyond impressing upon him the gravity of this concern." 

__

Bloody Useless Gryffindors, Snape mentally cursed.

* * * * * 

After leaving the headmaster's office, Severus Snape suffered the misfortune of encountering one of said Bloody Useless Gryffindors in the corridors. 

"Potter," Snape spat. Snape was disappointed to see that the brat looked annoyed rather than fearful.

"Yes, Professor?" Potter had the audacity to ask. 

"We will begin your potions training this afternoon. I will expect to see you in the potions classroom at four o'clock.."

__

What the hell is a house elf doing cowering behind a suit of armor? Snape wondered.

Snape shrugged it off as a matter of no concern to him and resumed his Purposeful Stride without waiting for a response from Potter.

Severus Snape truly hoped he could accomplish something of use that day. Between the demands of his two masters, Severus didn't really have much time remaining which he could devote to his research. 

Severus entered his lab, noting the list of items in need of replacement that he had intended on seeing to that day. He would have to replenish his stores on the morrow. 

Severus situated a cauldron and the necessary ingredients for a basic healing potion on his work table. If nothing else, with Potter around, this was sure to come in handy.

Severus tidied up his lab as four o'clock approached, and went to await a certain Migraine-Inducing Gryffindor in his classroom.

Snape set up two workstations, one at the head of the room for himself, and one near enough to the front for him to supervise easily yet far enough away to discourage frequent interaction. Satisfied with the arrangements, Snape sat at his desk, waiting for the bane of his existence to make his appearance. 

At four o'clock precisely, said Migraine-Inducing Gryffindor knocked on the door.

"Enter," said Snape. 

"Good afternoon, Professor," Potter said.

Snape was automatically suspicious of the brat. 

Snape narrowed his eyes at Potter. "Sit over there." Snape indicated the student worktable where a cauldron, ingredients, and instructions had been laid out "You will find instructions for a mild truth serum as well as the necessary ingredients waiting for you. You should not require supervision in concocting this potion, though doubtless you will. You may begin."

Potter headed to the specified location and begun work immediately. Now Snape was certain the brat was up to something. 

"I have chosen truth serums and healing drafts as the core topics of study these sessions, as the increasing levels of intensity possible with such potions render them convenient subjects for analysis, and because they will prove useful to you in your career as an _Auror,_" Snape sneered, "assuming, of course, you live long enough to require such tools."

Snape was rewarded with a noticeable twitch in Potter's hand as he sliced his shrivelfigs. 

Quite suddenly, all of the items on Snape's desk began to levitate as a harried house elf shook a warning finger at the potions master. "Sir is not to be threatening Harry Potter!" screeched the oddly-attired elf.

Snape's face reddened.

"Dobby," Potter hissed.

Dobby looked up at the face of the irate potions master, folded his hands behind his back, then looked sheepishly at the ground. "Dobby is to be protecting Harry Potter, Sir."

Snape advanced threateningly on the contrite elf, wand in hand. 

"Out, elf," Snape commanded.

"But Dobby is to be protecting Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby is not to be leaving Harry Potter's side." Dobby stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest. 

Snape pointed his wand at Dobby. "I am a master of this school, AND I SAID GET OUT!"

Dobby squeaked, and fled the room. 

Potter groaned.

The objects that had been hovering midair came crashing down, leaving Snape covered in a messy mix of potions ingredients. 

__

And here I thought I would only have to deal with aggravating humans_ today,_ thought Snape.

__

Yes, well, you should have know better than to assume that, shouldn't you have?

Damnit. Snape's infuriating second voice was back. 


	8. Potions and Poisons

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing.

****

xikum: Glad you're enjoying. Yes, Snape will soon come to some realizations, I just didn't want to rush the change in sentiment overmuch. Snape harbors a lot of pent-up frustrations, and it will take him time to overcome them. Besides, old habits die hard. He is an adult, though I'm not sure I would call him 'mature' (or at least Rowling didn't really portray him as such in Order of the Phoenix). I think Snape is afraid and, to a certain extent, unable to see himself in Harry. Snape doesn't fear Voldemort, but he does fear himself.

****

Chapter 8: Potions and Poisons

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or hide. There was no way Snape wasn't going to blame this on him. 

Just as Harry had this thought, Snape turned to face him, in all his gooey glory.

Snape glared at Harry, his eyes burning brightly.

Somehow, though, the Fear-Inspiring Potions Master didn't inspire so much fear in his current ridiculous state.

"Are you alright, Professor?" Harry asked, attempting to hide his amusement at his professor's predicament. 

"Lovely," Snape responded icily.

Harry ignored his professor's sarcastic remark and retrieved a towel from the cupboard at the back of the room, which he threw to Snape.

"Thank you, Potter." Harry was surprised for an instant, then realized that Snape's expression of gratitude must have been intended to confuse him. _Well, what other explanation is there?_

"You're welcome, Professor." Harry assumed caution was advisable with Snape in his current condition. Explosions weren't unlikely with Snape in a particularly foul mood, even if Neville wasn't around. 

Snape sighed and wiped off the brunt of the mess. This was the closest to human Harry had ever seen Snape act. 

"Quit gawking Potter, it's not becoming." Potter shut his mouth, which, much to Harry's dismay, had been hanging open. 

"I am going to go wash up. We will resume this lesson in half an hour's time. Please refrain from destroying the dungeons in my absence." Snape's voice sounded oddly resigned as he spoke this last request. "Here, read this." Snape handed Harry a book that had been laying on his desk before leaving the classroom.

Harry was a bit perturbed by his professor's behavior. Why hadn't Snape exploded? Why wasn't Gryffindor set to negative house points for the next millennium? _And _why _did Snape allow me to stay in his classroom unsupervised_? Harry wondered as the mischievous part of his mind flew into overdrive.

__

Fred and George would be horrified, Harry mused as he set aside thoughts of possible pranks and looked instead at the book Snape had handed him. The front cover was blank. Harry expected the book to be about potions. Harry was thus surprised to see that the gold lettering on the spine read: Dark Arts for Dark Times.

Harry wondered why Snape had given him a book about the Dark Arts to read, but his curiosity overcame his doubts, and he started reading the introduction. 

Harry looked up from the book when he heard someone enter the classroom. _How can his hair _still_ be greasy? He just showered!_

"Do you know why I gave you that book to read, Potter?" Snape's voice was oddly devoid of malice.

"No, sir," Harry responded.

"Think, Potter. Assuming you are capable of such a feat, of course." Ah, there was the snarkiness Harry had become so accustomed to in his potions professor. Harry had begun to become worried about his professor's health.

Harry honestly hadn't a clue why Snape would assign him such a book to read. 

"I really don't know, Sir," Harry responded truthfully. 

Snape then changed tacks. "What do you think of the quality of this discourse?"

Harry wasn't quite sure how to answer that. The book seemed a popular one: not scholarly in the least. Would Snape be insulted if Harry said he thought the book was poorly written? 

"The author seems to cater to the general public," Harry ventured. _That has to be safe,_ thought Harry.

"He does," Severus affirmed. "I want you to finish reading that book... or as much of it as you can abide... and write me a three foot essay on your thoughts regarding the disposition of the author as well as the intended audience."

__

Wow, he must really want the Dark Arts professorship, Harry reflected, _if he's voluntarily giving _me _lessons on this. I wonder if Dumbledore knows about this._

"Yes, Professor." If nothing else, this assignment should prove interesting. _Damn it, I'm starting to sound like Hermione. No, _Harry amended, _Hermione would never be interested in anything related to the Dark Arts. And since when the hell am I!?_

"Good." Snape then went into lecture mode, describing the properties of the various ingredients that would go into and the steps involved in the creation of the potion that Harry would be brewing that night. Harry didn't know why Snape had suddenly decided to act as more than a disinterested observer, especially after the Dobby Fiasco, but he wasn't about to call attention to the fact.

To Harry's surprise, Snape was actually good at explaining the subtle art of potions-making when he wasn't too preoccupied with being a Snarky Bastard to ensure that his students actually learned anything. _Perhaps he doesn't want the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, _Harry thought.

"You may begin. You should not require assistance with this potion, though if you do Merlin help us all. I don't know what the Headmaster was thinking placing you in N.E.W.T. level potions, you're liable to annihilate the entire class," Snape sneered. _Ah so that's the reason: self-preservation. I'm really not as bad as all that._

Harry refrained from rising to Snape's bait: it just wasn't worth it. Instead, Harry resolved to complete this potion perfectly. There was no point in giving Snape extra ammunition, after all.

Harry began working methodically, picking up again where he had left off, slicing his shrivelfigs. 

Just as Harry was about to add the last ingredient, he heard Snape's silky voice right behind him. "I wouldn't do that, Potter." 

Harry had to bite back a snappy retort as he put down the vial he was holding. Harry's eyes widened as he realized what he had almost added to his potion. 

Snape smirked. "I thought I quite clearly told you to brew a Truth Potion, Potter." Snape's eyes then glittered evilly, "It would not serve you well to produce a poison instead, Potter, as I do intend to test your... concoction at the end of this lesson."

Harry shivered.

There was simply no way that this was going to turn out well for him. If he brewed a poison... well, he'd be killed. And if he brewed a Truth Potion... well, he'd be killed. _Damn._

Neutralize it, Harry thought. _I have to find a way to neutralize it._

Harry was disappointed. He'd worked hard on this potion, and now he was going to have to ruin it! Purposefully! _Damn that Evil Man!_

Harry looked at the ingredients he had on his table. Snape would become suspicious if he went to the storeroom for ingredients: he would have to make do with what was available to him.

Snape glared at Harry as he thought that. _Blasted Old Bat can probably read minds, _Harry thought. _Shit! _Harry quickly cleared his mind, banishing his emotions. Harry could have kicked himself, he could _feel_ Snape subtly probing at his mind. 

Harry tried to maintain this vacuous state while working on his potion. It proved a difficult task.

As Harry continued to push aside his emotions, it became progressively easier to devote all of his concentration to the task at hand. And then Harry had it! If he increased the proportion of powdered snake skin in the potion, while holding the amount of centaur blood constant, the truth-extracting effects of the potion should be nullified, without changing its color or texture. Harry idly wondered how Snape had managed to get hold of centaur blood, given the current animosity of the creatures toward the people at the school and their general antipathy toward the idea of assisting humans. _Couldn't have been fun for Hagrid, that's for sure, _thought Harry.

"Finished, Potter?" came a threatening voice from behind Harry.

"Yes, Sir," stated Harry, somewhat hesitantly.

Snape smirked at Harry's worried tone. . 

"Good. Ladle a sample into a vial," Snape ordered.

Harry did as he was told, then handed the vial to Snape. He held his breath as he watched Snape examine his creation. 

Snape conjured a glass of water, then added a few drops of Harry's creation to the glass.

"Drink," commanded Snape.

Harry steeled his nerves, and did as he was told.

Snape watched closely as his student followed his directions.

"What do you think of me, Potter." Snape smirked as a look of fear flitted across Harry's face. 

Harry blanched as words that he did not intend to speak came tumbling forth from out of his mouth.

"I think you're really grand, Professor. You're caring and compassionate, and have and infinite store of patience." Harry nearly gagged at his own words. _What the hell is going on? _Harry wondered.

"Really, Potter? You don't say." Snape's voice was cold and calculating, though Harry thought he saw a ghost of a smile tug at the Snarky Bastard's lips.

"What did you do to your potion, Potter?" Snape sounded genuinely interested.

"I added frog legs and marshmallows," Harry answered, his face straight. 

Snape arched an eyebrow. "Did you, now?" Snape asked. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Mujutto Annan," Harry deadpanned.

"Get out, Mujutto," Snape said as he rubbed at his temples.

* * * * * 

****

Pointless ramblings: I suppose I used the wrong term heretofore as regards the potion Snape is trying to brew. It's not actually an antidote he's searching for, it's a potion that can immunize him against the effects that he's trying to create.

****

Kizna2: No worries. Thank you, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story, romance really isn't my forte though. Good luck on your exams! Mine are approaching too. Bloody hell... I should probably be revising for those rather than writing this, but this is oh so much more fun! And a Happy Christmas to you too (I celebrate Chanukah though). 

****

Grahhamm: Glad you're enjoying... snarkiness is so much fun to write.

****

xikum: Snape put out the ingredients for Harry to use... Harry should have automatically been suspicious. Snape isn't actually teaching Harry Dark Arts _per se_, he's rather teaching Harry _about_ the Dark Arts. Snape made a promise to Dumbledore, and he intends to keep his word. Protecting Harry from 'going Dark,' so to speak, requires that Harry know something about the Dark Arts. My take on Snape and the Dark Arts position is that Snape is a potions master, he doesn't want the Dark Arts job. I think that's a rumour that he has encouraged for political reasons.

****

Bakachan17: Oops... where's I imply that there's another spy. That wasn't intentional. Dobby's always been one of my favorite characters. : )

****

ennui deMorte: ooh I like your pen name! Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you're enjoying!

****

Wynjara: I haven't the foggiest notion why Potter would be at all worried. Snape's always been so kind to him. Oh, I wish I could study potions though... and sleep with the professor. ; )

****

Mikito: Thank you, glad you're enjoying. Here's your chapter.

****

Andromedaantigon: Sorry, I didn't mean to be so evil. whacks little devil perched on right shoulder: "I told you they'd be mad!" Here's my excuse: I posted some corrections, which showed up as an update, so I figured I'd give you guys something in the meantime. 


	9. Snapes and Snarls

****

Disclaimer: Just toying with someone else's plays.

__

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm really glad you all enjoyed that little scene. I'm glad to be of service: I live to amuse. I'm skipping individual replies in the interest of getting this chapter posted. 

****

Chapter 9: Snapes and Snarls

"Albus, we have a problem." Snape once again found himself in an irritated mood as he paced the Headmaster's office.

"And what might that be, Severus," asked Albus.

"Firstly, there's a deranged house elf on the loose," Snape intoned, "and secondly, Potter can't speak a word of truth," Snape added offhandedly.

"Oh, you met Dobby!" Dumbledore beamed. "Honestly, though, Severus, don't you think you're being just a bit hard on Harry? Be fair to the boy," Dumbledore admonished the younger wizard.

Snape sneered. Then something clicked.

"Honestly Albus, you simply _cannot _be serious!"

"What can't I be serious about this time, Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"You commissioned a house elf to spy on Potter, didn't you? Oh that is a most _excellent_ means through which to gain the brat's trust. And though I do think the boy is a Lying Little Sneak, I meant the latter statement literally." The sarcasm fairly dripped from Severus's tone of voice.

"Oh dear. I take it you've begun tutoring young Harry in Potions, then?" Dumbledore queried.

"Indeed," Snape confirmed.

"Where is young Mr. Potter now, Severus?" inquired Dumbledore.

"I don't know, stirring up trouble somewhere or other, I presume." Dumbledore gave Snape a reproachful look.

"You saw fit to let him wander around the castle in his condition?" Dumbledore's eyes were gleaming. "You may be right this time, Severus. It is highly likely that he is stirring up some trouble, inadvertently of course." Snape harrumphed at that.

"Tell me, Severus," Dumbledore continued, "how did Harry come to be in his current condition? I was under the impression that you would be working on Truth Potions with him." 

Snape thought Dumbledore was altogether too amused by this situation.

"Yes, well, the brat, no doubt in an attempt to render his potion impotent created a Deceit Potion instead. A mishap worthy of Longbottom," Snape sneered, "though the result may prove to be an invaluable weapon," Snape grudgingly added. "Besides, it's hardly as if the effects are readily identifiable given the boy's usual disposition."

Dumbledore was delighted. Too delighted, in Snape's opinion. 

Dumbledore's next question irked the potions master.

"Why would Harry attempt to sabotage his own potion."

"Albus, you assigned me the task of teaching your Blundering Brat, please do me the courtesy of not questioning my methods," Snape prevaricated.

Too Snape's great annoyance, this evasion only served to further entertain the Decidedly Mad Headmaster.

"I trust you Severus," Dumbledore smiled, "but do ease up on the boy some, he truly is a good child."

"That's precisely what vexes me so," Snape grumbled. "He has you all believing that."

* * * * *

__

interlude

__

Will Albus never allow me a moment's peace? Snape grumbled to himself.

__

Grumbling again, are we now?

__

I do not grumble, I GROWL! Snape growled at his other voice.

__

Yeah, whatever.

Oh shut up! 

To Snape's surprise, the voice complied.

__

Check on Potter, harrumph! 

Harrumphing again, are we now?

Okay, not gone yet.

__

end interlude

* * * * * 

Snape knocked on Potter's door. After a moment passed, the brat answered the door.

Snape snarled. "Potter. The Headmaster in his limitless wisdom has requested that I ascertain your current condition. May I enter?" Snape was not pleased by the need to pose the statement as a request."

"No, Sir," said Harry amicably.

Snape glared. His migraine had reasserted its presence.

Snape entered the Brat's domicile as Potter moved away from the doorway, allowing Snape entry, and took a seat at one of the armchairs by the fire. _Bloody Gryffindoresque_ _room. _Snape didn't wait for an invitation, as would have been the proper thing to do. He wasn't quite sure Potter was _capable_ of extending an invitation. 

Snape pulled out a sheaf of parchment, a quill, and a small bottle of ink.

__

Subject remains under the influence of the potion approximately one hour following ingestion, Snape wrote.

"Potter." The brat took a seat near his professor. 

"Have you ever stolen anything from my office?" asked Snape. In the interest of scientific research, of course.

"Yes," responded the Aggravating Little Twit.

__

Potion is not fully reliable, Snape added to his notes. _Further experimentation required._

Snape smirked. He was going to have some fun.

"Are you a Brainless Gryffindor?" asked Snape.

"Yes, I am," Harry replied, glaring at his professor.

__

Subject is alert and aware of the implications of his words, Snape noted.

Snape set his quill down and looked intently at Potter.

"In addition to the assignment I gave you earlier, I want you to write an exposition detailing the steps you took in modifying your potion - yes, Potter, I know you purposefully misbrewed the potion, - the reasons you failed to achieve your intended result, and a description of the effects of the potion from your own perspective. In addition, you are to outline the proper steps that should have been taken to neutralize the potion without altering its sensually observable properties." Snape smirked as he watched Potter's reaction. 

Did the boy think he was an idiot? Did he think he didn't know that his threat would cause the brat to alter his potion? _Honestly_. Snape wondered if the boy thought at all sometimes. Okay, much of the time. Fine, whenever he had cause to think of the brat. 

__

The brat is a Gryffindor to the core, Snape mused. 

Or so Snape thought.

"I am," affirmed Potter.

Apparently, Snape had voiced his thoughts out loud.

__

Does that mean the potion is wearing off, or does the spawn of James Bloody Potter have some Hufflepuff in him? Snape wondered.

Snape decided to take advantage of the situation.

"What else would you be Potter, other than the epitome of all that is Gryffindor," Snape asked.

"Hufflepuff," Potter smirked.

__

Well, there goes that theory. The brat can't be a Ravenclaw, or a Slytherin, Merlin forbid. 

Snape narrowed his eyes at Potter. "I think that will do for tonight," Snape hissed. "And I want to see six feet of parchment on the assignment I gave you by tomorrow evening," Snape added spitefully.

Clearly, Potter was playing games with him now. The potion had worn off, yet Potter was acting as if it had not. _Should have anticipated that, _Snape chastised himself. _The brat has never taken anything seriously in his life, much like that mutt of a godfather of his. _Snape snarled. He was glad to see fear in the Potter boy's eyes. 

__

Lily's eyes, said Snape's infuriating second voice.

That did it. The Voice was going to die. The Voice was going to suffer a slow, bloody death. Now if Snape could just think of a way to get rid of it. Would a modified exorcism work? And where the bloody hell had the voice come from, anyway?

****

Meaningless Meanderings: I have exams to study for. I did hope to make this chapter a long one, but this is all I can write for now. It isn't short though, and it is complete. I hope that qualifies as fulfilling my promise. 


	10. Birthdays and Bogarts

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing. 

****

Madame Moony: Glad you're enjoying. I don't maintain an email list, I thougt that's what author alerts did. **Kemenran: [is that Elvish?] **At your service removes cap **GinnyHarryP: **I did notice that. I debated referring to people by such acronyms at one point , but I think it would become too confusing. Glad you're enjoying the story! **c[R]ud[E]ly: **Doh! Done. The chapters didn't used to be that way. This website seems to have a mind of its own, and decided to switch the chapters on me. Thanks for pointing that out to me, I wouldn't have caught it otherwise. **Prophetess of Hearts: **Precisely. **Prd2bAmerican18: **The one about being a Gryffindor to the core, yes, the second, no. **Kiristeen, Melwasul: **Always glad to amuse. **bakachan17: **I looked back, and the allusion was to other _sources _of information (informants, etc), not spies _per se._ Just thought I'd clear that up. I'll be introducing at least one of these characters soon, though they won't play a major role.

****

Chapter 10: Birthdays and Bogarts

Harry Potter woke up and opened his eyes. Harry Potter groaned, and closed his eyes again. He hadn't been this hung over since, well, a couple of days ago. Harry rolled over, burying his head in his pillow. 

Harry wondered at this. How could he have a hang over? He was pretty sure he hadn't had anything to drink the night before. And then it came back to him. _The potion!_ Harry groaned once again. Well, he certainly managed to make an arse of himself. Now Snape would really believe he was incompetent at potions-making. Harry then remembered the list of assignments Snape had given him the day before. 

Harry groaned again. Harry then mentally slapped himself, and told himself to stop whining like a Useless Brat. "Dobby," Harry said blearily. A rumpled looking house elf came out from under Harry's bed. 

"Yes, Harry Potter, Sir," said Dobby.

"Would you mind getting me some breakfast, Dobby?" Harry asked. There were benefits to having a house elf tailing you, after all.

Dobby beamed. "Dobby is being happy to, Harry Potter," said the bouncing elf before disappearing to fulfill the spoilt boy's request.

__

Hermione would kill me if she knew about this, thought Harry.

__

Well then it's a good thing she doesn't know, isn't it? asked a second voice in Harry's head. Where the hell did that voice come from?

* * * * *

After finishing the scrumptious breakfast Dobby had brought him, Harry went down to the library to complete the assignments Snape had given him. Harry had been in no condition to begin them the night before. For that matter, Harry hadn't been in any condition to interact with humans the night before. Harry's blood boiled as he remembered how Snape had treated him the night before. His behavior had been rude, not to mention utterly uncalled for. Well, it _was_ Snape. 

Could've been worse, thought Harry, _it could have happened today._ Harry shuddered at the thought. Tonight was his birthday, and he didn't even want to consider what he would have written in his thank you letters under the influence of that potion… 

Most abhorred Ron, 

Once again you have managed to send an absolutely horrid and useless excuse for a gift.

Thank you for nothing,

-Mujutto

Yeah, that would have gone over _splendidly_. Well, maybe with the twins it would have. The twins! Harry hadn't thought of them yet, this potion would be a perfect item for their joke shop. Harry shook his head at the thought, his eyes filled with mirth. He would have to write to them tonight.

Harry brought his thoughts back to the present as he reached the library, deciding to begin his homework by researching the properties of each of the ingredients that had gone into his potion. Harry wandered over to the potions section, and selected a likely-looking book. 

After an hour or so of researching various ingredients, Harry closed the book and stretched. Deciding to take a break, Harry got up and walked through the isles of the library. Maybe he could find a book to help him with Occlumency. 

Harry stopped when he spotted a section in a darkened corner which contained yearbooks from previous classes. His curiosity piqued, Harry searched for the class of '77. His parents' class. Sirius's class. 

Harry quickly found the book he was looking for and went to sit in an overstuffed armchair by one of the library's tall windows. Harry flipped through the pages of his treasured find, searching for pictures of Lily and the Marauders.

Harry stopped at a picture of his parents. They were on the grounds of Hogwarts, near the Whomping Willow. James had his arms around Lily before Lily ran away laughing, causing James to go running after. They fell to the ground in a fit of giggles. Harry smiled sadly at the parents he had never known. He was glad that they seemed to have enjoyed their short lives as much as they did. _They must have really loved each other_, Harry reflected, _if they were able to find happiness during such trying times. _

Harry sighed. He walked back to the table he was working at and put the yearbook in his bag for later perusal. In the meantime, he had potions and Dark Arts to work on.

* * * * *

"_Legilimens,_"intoned Snape the moment Harry entered the potions master's classroom. Of course, he _would_ be one for surprise attacks. Evil Bastard.

Cold, high laughter assaulted Harry's ears. Cruel laughter. And then he heard the voice of his mother. _"No, not Harry_._" _Snape _would_ have to call up Harry's own personal bogart, wouldn't he?

Snape's face was a shade paler as he lifted the curse off of Potter. 

"You must be prepared, Potter," Snape hissed. He was clearly angered by Harry's unwariness. 

Harry schooled his features, not wanting to give Snape more fodder for his bullying by displaying his anger. "You are supposed to be teaching me," Harry retorted.

Snape slowly advanced on the boy. "You are to speak to me respectfully, boy," snarled Snape, his face inches from Harry's own. Snape seemed to reach a decision, as he abandoned his attack. 

"Sit, Potter," said Snape, pointing to one of the student desks in the dank dungeon. "We are going to try this again. You will not leave this classroom until you succeed in blocking me from your mind _before _I breach it." Harry simply glared at his professor. Harry was, after all, a Gryffindor, and he had heard a challenge in Snape's words. 

"_Legilimens,_" Snape said once again. This time, though, Harry had gotten some control over his emotions before the curse hit him. A few memories from Harry's childhood swam through his head, but he was soon able to force Snape out of his mind. 

"Better, Potter. Again." Harry was so shocked that the potions master had said something to him that could almost pass for a compliment that he was not prepared for the next curse, which came flying at him moments later.

"_Legilimens,_" said Snape for the third time that evening. Harry's thoughts were drawn back to the chamber of secrets, with Ginny's prone form lying limp and apparently lifeless on the cold stone floor as his mind reacted to Snape's curse.

Images of quiditch matches were replaced by snapshots from the first task, which were in turn replaced by scenes from a dark, eerie graveyard.

__

No! Harry was not about to let Snape watch Voldemort toy with him. Harry grabbed onto that thought and held on to it firmly.

With this grasp on reality, Harry was able to concentrate his energies on forcing Snape out of the well of his memories. 

"That was pathetic, Potter," came Snape's cold voice. "Had I been the Dark Lord forcing entry into your mind, or had I actually meant you harm, you would not have been able to extirpate me from your mind so easily." 

__

And he has just the personality to make a fine Dark Lord, too, thought Harry dryly. _Whatever made him turn?_

Something in Harry's expression must have betrayed his thoughts, because the next thing Harry knew, Snape was advancing on him once again, the dark expression on his face complimenting his intimidating stance.

"Something you find amusing, Mr. Potter?" asked an extremely irate potions master. "Because I assure you, if the Dark Lord gets hold of you, or hold of your mind, the consequences aren't likely to be as light as those that resulted from your last such failure."

Harry snapped. "How dare you? How DAREyou say that Sirius's death was a light consequence? I know I'm responsible for this death, I know I got him killed. But you _certainly_ helped, _Professor," _Harry spat the epithet scornfully. "I apologize for forgetting to send you a thank-you note," Harry added bitterly.

Fuming, Harry stalked out of the classroom, out of the castle, and off of the Hogwarts grounds.

Tears that Harry would not let fall welled up in the boy's eyes, though whether they were tears of anger or tears of pain even Harry himself did not know.

Harry was halfway down the road to Hogsmeade before he came to his senses.

Harry felt compelled to smack himself. Would he never learn from his mistakes? Wasn't this the exact same thing he did the last time Snape ticked him off during Occlumency lessons? _Oh, and that turned out just splendidly, _Harry berated himself. 

As Harry reached the gates to Hogwarts, he wondered at the fact that he now felt trapped in the one place that had ever really been a home to him. Well, the Burrow felt like home, but that was different, Harry had never really _lived_ there.

Harry further wondered at the fact that it was Dumbledore more than Snape that made him feel truly trapped. _Well, _Harry mused, _Nothing in my life has ever really made much sense, why change things now when that has done me so much _good_ over the years._ Harry wondered when he had become so bitter and sarcastic. _Must be Snape's influence, _thought Harry.

Harry really didn't like that thought, and right when he started to wonder when he would stop wondering about so many random things, he felt a wand at his back.

"Well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter." The voice that spoke these words was cold and cruel, but the voice was also too evil and the words imbued with too much malice for the speaker to be Sanape. Harry wondered at the irony of something, _anything_, seeming too malicious to be attributable to his dear and charming potions professor. 

"We meet again," continued the voice that Harry had grown to hate. He _would_ have to run into Lucius Malfoy of all people, wouldn't he?

Harry felt the urge to hex the Arrogant Aristocratic Arse into oblivion, but he didn't think that attempting to do so would be prudent given the present circumstances.

__

I thought you were going to stop wondering about such random things, said Harry's second voice. _Shut it!_ Harry commanded, and the voice obliged.

"Oh, it looks like this day is going to turn out to be fun indeed. My lord will likely be so kind as to grant me some… playtime as a reward for capturing you," said the power-crazed man.

Harry paled. _Dumbledore, please, anyone, come, Hagrid, someone, _Harry willed frantically. 

"That will be enough, Lucius," said a cold, silkily cruel voice that Harry was at the moment very relieved and very annoyed to hear. It _would_ have to be Snape of all people, wouldn't it? Today was just not Harry's day.

"Oh, I was just having a bit of fun with the boy, Severus. I'm sure you could find some fun in the sport as well, if you wished to join," offered Lucius politely. 

"As entertaining as the prospect sounds, my friend, I am afraid I cannot allow that," Snape sneered, emphasizing the last phrase.

Harry, who had turned around to face the two men, saw that Malfoy Senior had caught the potions master's implication that Dumbledore was monitoring the situation from somewhere inside the school. Harry wondered if these people had some sort of secret code set in sneers, with that particular sneer referring to a certain meddlesome 'Muggle-Loving Old Fool.'

" If you insist on spoiling some good, innocent fun, Severus," Lucius said in a put-upon tone, "I should be on my way. I have matters to discuss with the Old Fool."

"Of course, Lucius," Snape said amiably. Well, amiably for Snape, at any rate.

Snape waited for Lucius to get a fair distance ahead of Harry and himself before speaking. Harry simply couldn't _wait_ to hear what his potions professor had to say about this little escapade of Harry's. Harry knew he was in for it now. 

"When _ever will_ you cease to put my life at risk every second moment, Potter?" asked Snape warily.

"Why, when you stop saving mine just as often, Professor," Harry smirked.

* * * * * 

Harry sat in his room at quarter to midnight, playing with the melted wax from the candles on his desk. Harry would be sixteen years old soon. Somehow, though, staying up for his birthday didn't hold the same appeal this year as it had in years past. Not that Harry would be able to sleep if he tried, though.

Harry poured the melted wax from a red candle into the melted wax of a white candle which was resting on the tabletop in front of him. _Looks like blood,_ Harry reflected as the flame flickered and the red wax separated into swirling ribbons, like blood in water.

Harry ran the tip of his quill along the top of the white candle, then pulled it sharply downward, watching as the hot wax that had pooled on the top of the candle spilled through the fissure he had created. _It looks like it's weeping,_ Harry thought as the clear liquid poured forth.

Harry picked up the white wax once it had solidified, and held it over the candle's flame. The wax dripped into the recessed top of the candle, only to spill out once more. This time, the wax that spilled over the waxen valley was blackened. _Looks like anything can go Dark_, Harry mused.

Harry's morbid train of thought was cut short by the sound of incessant banging on his chamber door. Harry opened his door, and a small flock of owls promptly flew into the room. Though Harry appreciated the sentiment, he was really _not_ in the mood for this.

Harry halfheartedly opened gifts from Ron, Hermione, and the twins, and a note from Hagrid wishing him a happy birthday and inviting him to tea the next day.

Harry quickly drafted a thank-you note for the wizard's gadget of as yet undetermined function, one to Hermione for the book she had sent, and another to the twins for the products from their joke shop, though Harry was understandably wary of these. He would read their letters more carefully another time, he just didn't have the energy for it right now. Harry next wrote to Hagrid, accepting the half-giant's invitation to tea.

Just as Harry had treated and sent off the last owl, a fifth owl flew into his room. This one was a barn owl that Harry didn't recognize. Harry wondered who this could possibly be from. For one brief moment, Harry's heart had given a traitorous leap for joy as Harry thought this owl must be from Sirius before reality ruthlessly reasserted itself.

Harry promptly berated himself for being a Self-Delusional Prat and turned his attention back to the package. Harry opened the black pouch that the owl had proffered to find a glass vial filled with a blue liquid. _Dreamless Sleep Potion_, Harry marveled, _perhaps there's a god out there that I haven't yet managed to anger._ Given his current state of mind, this was the best present Harry had received in a long time. 

There was no note attached to the gift, but Harry knew who it must be from. That just left Harry with one more thing to wonder about that day. Why would Professor Snape do something so nice for Harry Potter, the quintessential Reckless Gryffindor?


	11. Malfoys and Mischief

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing. Really, I'm hungry, can anyone spare some change?

****

Chapter 11: Malfoys and Mischief

Severus Snape did not know why he had sent Harry Dreamless Sleep Potion. The boy would certainly have use for the potion after the day's events, and memories of his recent loss were bound to surface on his birthday. The Headmaster had mentioned that little bit of information._ Meddlesome Old Coot._

The fact remained, though, that the boy reminded Snape less and less of his arrogant prat of a father, and more and more of Lily as time passed.

Severus smirked at the thought of sleeping with his enemy's wife. Severus had gotten the ultimate revenge on James Potter.

Severus quickly pulled himself from his ruminations. After Lucius had spoken to the Headmaster the other day, he had called on Severus requesting that he come by the manner today.

Severus readied himself for the meeting, which he did not expect to be a pleasant one. Severus had an inkling that Lucius suspected him of being a spy. Okay, he had more than an inkling…

Severus Apparated to the borders of the wards surrounding Malfoy Manor. The wards recognized him as he entered the compound. 

__

One would think that with the sheer amount of money associated with the Malfoy name, someone in the family at some point would have thought to buy some taste, Snape sneered. The sheer quantity of gilded surfaces visible was enough to turn Severus's stomach. The exaggerated opulence was simply annoying. Would Lucius never learn that a dozen fountains in a garden was not necessarily better than one? Severus supposed not. After all, Lucius _was _a man of excess.

"Severus," Lucius greeted the potions master as he reached the door. "So good of you to come. Please, do come in." It was a tradition in the wizarding world to greet one's own guests. To send a servant or a house elf would have been considered a grave and intentional slight. 

"Thank you, Lucius, it is my pleasure, as always, to come by the Manor," Snape lied. Lucius smirked and Severus sneered, though it was a polite sneer.

"So, what is it that I can do for you, Lucius?" asked Snape once they were settled in the drawing room.

"Not for me," said Lucius. Severus knew that these words could herald nothing good, but his outer appearance showed none of his distaste, only polite curiosity. "For our Lord," finished Lucius, confirming Snape's fears.

"And how can I help serve our Lord?" Snape pressed. 

"All in good time, my dear friend, all in due time," Lucius said. 

Dear friend, indeed, thought Snape.

"I've asked Draco to join us for this discussion," Lucius finished.

__

Oh dear Gods no, thought Severus, _not yet._

Severus didn't actually favor Draco as much as he let on that he did. Snape did not actually like very many people at all, for that matter. But Severus did feel a certain protective instinct when it came to his Slytherins, and he did have a special affinity for Draco in particular.

"Were you hoping to have him initiated early?" Snape asked his one-time friend. He sincerely hoped the answer was 'no.'

"Yes and no," said Lucius. Snape raised an eyebrow at this.

"As much as Draco and I would like that, I don't think it would be prudent for him to take the Mark before finishing school," the elder Malfoy elaborated.

At that moment, Draco entered the room. "You wanted to see me, Father," said Draco.

"Hullo, Professor Snape," Draco acknowledged his teacher as well.

"Ah, Draco, excellent timing," Lucius smiled at his heir fondly. "I've asked your professor here today to discuss your career once you finish your schooling."

"What did you have in mind, Father?" asked the Obedient Son.

"Ah, well Draco," and here Lucius turned to Snape, "I was wondering if Severus here would take you on as an apprentice for the remainder of the summer holidays," Lucius voiced the statement as a question posed toward the potions master.

"Oh, that sounds lovely father," Draco chimed in, throwing his most charming smile Snape's way.

"What do you say, Severus?" asked Lucius.

__

You need to work on your acting skills, Severus mentally sneered at Lucius and his son.

"Sounds like one of your better ideas, Lucius," Snape responded truthfully, "though I will, of course, have to clear it with the Headmaster before I can give you a definite answer.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Lucius smirked. The wizard knew the extent of his influence. 

* * * * * 

"The scene was clearly rehearsed, Albus. He's placing Draco here as a spy. Of that I have no doubt."

Severus Snape sat in a squashy armchair in the Headmaster's office. For once he was not wearing Dumbledore's carpeting thin. Dumbledore was the only person Snape would ever allow to witness him pacing, or sitting comfortably for that matter. Though this time it was by the Headmaster's direct command that Severus found himself sitting, and in a purple and blue chair at that!

"And you are certain that young Mr. Malfoy has not yet taken the Dark Mark, Severus?" asked Albus.

"I am certain. Lucius said as much. Draco won't be marked until he leaves Hogwarts." 

Severus wished very much that he could convey to Draco that joining the Dark Lord's ranks would be much like marrying a dementor, but his position as a spy disallowed such action.

"What do you propose we do, Headmaster?" asked Snape. "Potter cannot be trusted to act responsibly in the best of circumstances, least of all with Draco around."

Dumbledore threw Snape an exasperated look, then sighed. "No. Young Harry cannot be trusted to refrain from causing mischief. Nor can young Mr. Malfoy be trusted to abstain from casting any Unforgivables."  
  
Snape sent the Headmaster his best glare. "He is not a Death Eater yet," Snape hissed. 

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at that. "No. No, he is not." Albus sighed. "But the ministry refuse to see Lucius Malfoy for his true self, and he has undoubtedly taught Draco many illegal curses. I know you believe I treat your Slytherins unfairly, Severus." 

Snape's head shot up at the last. He had certainly never implied as much, though the Headmaster was not wrong in his assumption. The Headmaster looked old; his eyes were devoid of any twinkle.

"I will not make excuses for myself," Albus continued. "Only know that it is in no way intentional."

* * * * * 

Severus Snape looked up from his cauldron when he heard a knock on the door to his potions lab.

"Enter," Snape said, annoyed at the interruption but curious as to who would be calling on him at this time, as he had just spoken to the headmaster.

Snape smirked as a blue-haired Harry Potter glared at him as he entered the room.

"Very funny, Professor," said a disgruntled Harry Potter.

"I don't know what you're on about Potter, it's rather a fetching look on you, I think," said an amused Severus. "Especially compared to your usual untamed mop." _That's odd though, _thought Snape,_ the potion shouldn't have straitened his hair any, it should only have dyed it…_

"You just couldn't do something nice without ruining it, Professor, could you?" Harry continued. 

Snape glared at Potter. "If you are foolish enough to drink a potion of questionable origins then you should consider yourself quite fortunate that the consequences were quite trivial, Potter!"

Snape was glad to see that Potter looked duly chastised. Potter looked as though he was about to say something, causing Snape to preempt such a nuisance. 

"Out, Potter," said Snape as he returned his attention to his work. "And take this," Snape added as an afterthought as he handed Potter his corrected assignments, which were covered in enough red to do justice to a battlefield. "We will discuss them tomorrow."

Perhaps if he modified the Brat's Deceitfulness Potion, he could make something useful out of it. He was running out of time. 

__

Leave it to Potter to invent a Potion that forces you to lie. How very appropriate, Snape reflected. _Though the Brat's potion might prove useful if used in conjunction with Occlumency, if nothing else…_

Snape grimaced. He would have to test the potion on himself in order to find out anything useful. _Damn._


	12. Splashing Serpedes

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing.

****

Chapter 12: Splashing Serpedes and Sneaky Surprises

Harry Potter knocked on Hagrid's door. Harry was _not _in a good mood. He was not amused by Snape's prank. Who would have bloody well thought that the dour potions professor even _had_ a sense of humor?

"Good to see yeh, Harry," said Hagrid, his beard twitching at the sight of Harry.

"Not a word, Hagrid," said Harry testily.

"I didn't say anythin,' " said Hagrid, a smile still threatening to form on his face.

Harry merely glared.

"Come over here, Harry, I've got summat for yeh."

Harry raised an eyebrow and followed his large friend.

Hagrid went over to the cage housing the Serpedes, and retrieved a small wooden box that was resting beside it.

"Here yeh go, Harry, happy birthday!" said Hagrid.

Harry accepted the box uncertainly. It had holes in it, and Harry had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what was in the box. _Great_, thought Harry, _just what I need. This will go over _wonderfully_ in Gryffindor._

"I thought you could raise one of your very own," said Hagrid proudly.

"Thanks, Hagrid," said Harry hesitantly. _Could be worse, _though Harry dryly, _Snape could have died my hair green. Then I'd be a right proper Slytherin. _Harry sneered.

* * * * * 

After having tea and rock cakes with Hagrid, Harry found himself crossing the Hogwarts grounds as he headed back to the castle for his potions lesson. 

Harry heard a soft rustling behind him, and before he could register anything else, a soft breeze hit him and a happy numbness enveloped his mind.

__

Leave the grounds, Harry, said a voice in Harry's head. 

Harry was only too happy to comply. He began walking toward the Hogwarts gates. It would be good to get out for a while.

__

No, thought Harry, _I promised I wouldn't do this again…_

With great mental effort, Harry turned around. "I don't think I will, thank you," Harry told Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks beamed. 

"Good for you, Harry," said Tonks. "Lupin told me you could throw off the Imperius Curse, very impressive, especially when you didn't see it coming."

Harry briefly wondered where Dobby was: the elf had woken Harry up that morning by bouncing on his bed until Harry fell out of it. Harry motioned toward the castle, and he and Tonks started for the castle doors.

"I thought we weren't going to start training 'til this evening?" said Harry.

"We're not. But Lupin had business to discuss with Dumbledore, so I thought I'd test your reflexes."

Harry frowned. That was all well and good, but the Imperius Curse? "Why with an unforgivable though? Aren't you worried about being found out? Crouch placed us all under it, but he was a Death Eater…"

Tonks gave him a questioning look. "Haven't you been reading the Daily Prophet, Harry?" asked Tonks.

"No," said Harry, "I stopped reading that last year."

"It might be a good idea to start reading the paper again, Harry, rag though it may be." Here Tonks wrinkled her nose. "Fudge has given the Aurors permission to use Unforgivables again. I guess he's trying to make up for lost time - keep public opinion from turning against him by cracking down harder than ever." 

Harry started at that. "You're kidding me! He can't really… But that's just ridiculous… _What_ is that idiot thinking…?" Harry inarticulated.* 

Tonks laughed. "Yup. That was pretty much how we all reacted as well." Harry knew Tonks meant the Order when she said 'we.'

"What's in the box?" Tonks asked, changing the subject away from such unpleasant topics as the current Minister of Magic.

"You don't want to know," said Harry.

"Does it have anything to do with your blue hair?" asked Tonks, grinning. "It's a good color on you."

Harry was peeved. "No. _That_ was a present from Snape."

"And here I always thought Snape wouldn't be able to recognize a joke if it hit him square in his nose," Tonks laughed. 

Harry smiled wryly. "Neither would I have, but apparently he's learned." 

"Happy birthday, Harry. I've gotta go catch up to Lupin. I'll see you later." Tonks waved goodbye as they reached the castle.

* * * * * 

Harry approached his tormentor's classroom slightly less upset about his hair color. He was going to be polite to Snape if it killed him, which, Harry reflected, it most probably would. If nothing else, it would confuse the man, and that would surely provide some entertainment.

But being polite didn't mean that Harry couldn't have _any_ fun…

__

"Hey girl," Harry hissed as he opened the box Hagrid had given him, amusement shining in his eyes. 

__

"Sleepy…" hissed the baby Serpede in response. Harry stroked the little thing lovingly, she had spoken her first word! Last time Harry had seen the creatures, they couldn't speak yet. Harry cooed at the adorable little thing. _Merlin, I'm becoming as bad as Hagrid!_ Harry thought in a panic.

"What, pray tell, are you doing, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked in his slow, silky, sneering voice.

__

Shit, thought Harry, _how the hell does he do that?_

"Nothing, sir," replied Harry.

"Indeed." Snape was not convinced that Harry was not currently plotting the destruction of the universe. Well, of the dungeons, at the least.

Snape smirked at Potter's discomfiture. 

"Enter, Potter, unless you intend on blocking my doorway for the rest of the day." 

__

Bastard, Harry thought as he entered the classroom.

Snape glared, and Harry quickly cleared his mind. Harry knew that Legilimency did not allow Snape to _read_ his mind per se. _"You have no subtlety, Potter," _Harry mentally mimicked his potions professor. But Harry was quite sure that Snape could at least gather the sentiment behind his thoughts.

"The animal stays outside," said Snape.

"But she's just a baby," whined Harry.

Harry could have sworn Snape looked amused by that. _Nah,_ thought Harry, _couldn't be._ _I better book myself a bed in St. Mungo's._

"Fine," said Snape offhandedly, "but it stays in its box. I don't want it contaminating anything." 

Maybe I don't need to be committed, thought Harry, shocked that his professor would be so… civil.

"Combined with your… _skill_ at potions making, who knows what kind of havoc that creature could wreak if it were to get out," Snape sneered.

__

Ah, thought Harry,who was about to begin wondering about his professor's sanity, _there's the potions master we all know and…know. _

"Do you know, Potter," said Snape as Harry set up his workstation, carefully placing the wooden box containing the Serpede at the opposite end of the table, "why I threatened to administer your potion the last time you were here?" asked Snape.

__

Because you're a Sadistic Bastard, thought Harry.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"To test the effectiveness of my potion?" ventured Harry.

"Try again, Potter. Did you bother to read the comments I wrote on your work?" Snape seemed exasperated. 

__

As if anyone could read that Illegible Scrawl, thought Harry.

"I couldn't make out all of it," answered Harry diplomatically.

"Try again, Potter. What purpose would that threat serve."

Harry thought. "To see if I could neutralize it, sir?" Harry attempted to answer the Snarky Bastard's question once again.

"Very good, Potter," said Snape, his voice oddly devoid of malice. "It is often as useful to know how to ruin a potion as it is to brew it properly. This is an area in which you are quite skilled," smirked Snape.

__

He would have to throw in an insult.

"In order for this to be effective, however, the altered potion must look, smell, and taste as the one it is meant to be. This is not always possible. Veritaserum, for instance, cannot be so altered," Snape continued. "Today you will re-brew the potion you were previously assigned, but this time you will brew it correctly. Or at least attempt to." Snape sneered once again. Potter seemed to bring out Snape's inner sneer. "Begin."

"But, sir, I don't have the instructions," said Harry, confused as to how the professor expected him to make the potion without a reference.

"You had them last time, use your wits boy," said Snape.

__

Well, that's an improvement, thought Harry as he set to work, _at least he thinks I _have_ wits to use._

Harry was proud of himself, he was able to remember what he had been told the last lesson, and mentally reverse the modifications he had made to the potion then. The potion looked like it might actually turn out alright. Harry was quite looking forward to Snape's reaction to Harry having made a potion correctly. _It's actually not that hard when I don't have him breathing down my neck,_ thought Harry as he sliced his shrivelfig, even as he wondered _why_ Snape wasn't breathing down his neck. Surely the Greasy Git should be taking pleasure in tormenting Harry when he was presented with such a wonderful opportunity to do so as this.

Just as Harry was giving himself a theoretical clap on the back, Harry sensed movement to his right. _Oh no, _thought Harry as the baby Serpede jumped into his cauldron. Harry realized he must have forgotten to latch the box shut. Snape was at his side assessing the damage within seconds.

Harry made to stick his bare hand into the boiling cauldron to try to save his little friend. "Idiot boy," snarled Snape, "can't you see he's enjoying it." 

"She," Harry corrected absentmindedly, and now that he looked at her, the little thing did seem to be enjoying herself, splashing around as if she didn't have a care in the world. _For that mater, _thought Harry,_ she probably doesn't._

* I'm coining this word. 


	13. On Brewing Weapons

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student- I own nothing.

****

Chapter 13: On Brewing Weapons

Snape looked up as he heard a scuffling sound coming from Potter's table. The blasted animal had fought its way out of the box. 

Snape groaned inwardly as the deplorable thing dove into Potter's cauldron.

__

Wonderful, thought Snape. _What the hell was I thinking allowing that creature in here anyway?_

"Idiot boy!" Snape snapped.

Was the Blasted Brat actually considering sticking his hand into a boiling cauldron in order to save an animal?

"Can't you see he's enjoying it?" Snape asked the brat, effectively distracting him from the very Gryffindor act of foolhardiness he was about to engage in. 

"She," said Potter, only to be ignored by Snape.

"For Merlin's sake, boy, that's your wand hand! What on earth were you thinking?" asked Snape.

"Er, I suppose I wasn't," said Harry truthfully.

"Clearly," Snape sneered. 

"Well, let's see what you have made of this," Snape said as he looked into Potter's cauldron. The creature was splashing around playfully. Potter was hissing at the thing in what could only be described as a fond manner. Snape almost sniggered. Almost.

"Well, Potter, drink," commanded Snape. 

Potter paled. Snape smirked.

"But… Professor…" Potter spluttered, a wild look in his eyes. 

"Drink it, Potter, it will not kill you," Snape sighed exasperatedly. 

"Are you sure, Professor, I mean, you said yourself that the Serpede could contaminate things, how can you be sure it hasn't turned the potion into poison?" asked a frightened Potter. Snape liked that look on him. He tried to instill fear in the boy as often as possible. 

__

Serpede? Is that what he had named the blasted thing?

"Nothing of a serpentine nature would turn a Truth Potion into poison, Potter, it would only affect the effectiveness of the potion. Well, nothing _known, _in any case, though, who knows what Hagrid has created here? So yes, it could perhaps kill you Potter." Snape smiled evilly. 

Potter glared at him, picked up a ladle, and poured a portion of the potion into a glass. Potter took a deep breath, lifted the glass to his lips, and drank the potion.

"What is your name?" asked Snape.

"Harry James Potter," Potter replied.

"Have you ever stolen anything from my office?" asked Snape.

Snape figured he might as well make Potter uncomfortable.

"No, sir," Potter replied happily.

Snape raised an eyebrow at this.

"Is your friend Ron Weasley quite moronic?" asked Snape smirking.

"He most certainly is not!" came the indignant response.

"Indeed?" asked Snape, not expecting a response. Even Potter couldn't be dimwitted enough to believe that the Weasley boy wasn't an idiot.

"Are you capable of telling a lie right now," asked Snape.

"Yes," said Harry, who only realized that that was true once he had spoken the words.

Snape looked disappointed for a moment - his fun had been ruined, after all - but his expression quickly became one of contemplation. The potion had looked and smelt right. Snape ladled some of the potion into another glass. It tasted as it should as well. Snape had watched Potter brew the potion, and the brat had actually gotten it right, for once. What had that odd little creature done to the potion?

"Impressive, Potter," Snape said. "You have properly defused the potion, accidental though I don't doubt this effect is."

Potter beamed, even while looking slightly peeved. Snape couldn't help but be amused. 

"You may go, Potter," said Snape, who had quite competently hidden his amusement behind a mask of annoyance.

"Read this before next lesson," Snape added, picking up a book from his desk and handing it to Potter. This book was actually a decent Dark Arts book, unlike the last book Snape had given Potter, which had been absolute rubbish. 

Snape gave Potter an upraising look. "Have you figured out yet why I assigned you the last book to read?"

"To torture me with that horrid thing," said the brat.

"Very good, Potter. It is utter rubbish. I wanted to see if you could identify it as such. Now go."

Snape waited for the brat to leave, then turned back to his research. What he had told Potter earlier was true. Veritaserum had a faint odor that very few could pick up on. It was said to be odorless and tasteless, and it was for the most part: Snape had managed to fool Umbridge by providing her with water. But Snape himself had a very keen sense of smell, and could distinguish between the two. As could the Dark Lord. Snape wondered if Hagrid's new little creature wasn't _exactly _the answer he had been looking for. 

Even if it didn't provide the answer to his ongoing search for a potion that could immunize one against Veritaserum, it could perhaps allow him to produce a phony version of the potion that could fool the Dark Lord. Snape immediately set to work on his experimentation. Who would have thought Potter would hand the Order an entire new arsenal of potions? _Figures,_ _though, _thought Snape,_ with the typical Potter luck that brat has. _

And they would_ all have to do with hiding the truth, too, wouldn't they? How appropriate, _intoned Snape's other voice.

__

Indeed, Snape agreed with himself.

* * * * * 

That evening, Severus sat in his chambers with a nice glass of firewhisky for company. He rubbed at his temples. It had been a long day, but Snape was happy with the progress he had made on his research. Well, as happy as Snape was capable of being, in any case.

Severus decided to take a stroll and ponder his discoveries. Stalking the halls of Hogwarts always helped him think more clearly.

Severus was deep in thought, contemplating the effect of adding Serpede toenails to his potion when he sensed movement behind him. Before Severus could react, he was standing on the ceiling, glaring down at one Harry Potter. _Perennial Pest won't give me a moment's peace, _thought Snape.

"Potter!" Snape bellowed.

"Er, sorry, Professor," the brat said as his lycanthropic friend came out from behind a suit of armor.

"What, pray tell, are you doing, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked for the second time that day as he righted himself. 

"Practicing defense tactics, Professor," Potter responded cheekily.

"I thought using the entire castle would be most effective for these lessons," explained the werewolf. 

"Indeed?" responded Snape for the umpteenth time that day. 

__

"Legilimens," cried Snape, his wand directed at Potter before the brat could think to respond. If the boy wanted to practice defense, Snape felt obliged to be of assistance. Or the Headmaster would accept that excuse, in any case.

Images of Potter's horrid excuse for a childhood assailed the professor, who felt uncharacteristically tempted to lift the curse on the boy, but refrained from doing so. Almost. As Snape came across a memory of Potter's from the previous summer, he lifted his wand, ending the curse.

"Tell me I didn't just see your uncle strangling you, Potter,"* said Snape in a low, tired voice.

The werewolf growled. 

"Harry?" Lupin asked. "Is that true." 

"Well, just that once," Potter said, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Snape sighed. He was very glad that this was something he could leave for the werewolf to deal with. It was also something he would have to speak to the headmaster about. What had Albus been thinking, placing his golden boy with those despicable Muggles? 

*Don't blame me, that's canon. 

Note: I know this chapter and the last have been short, but I wanted to split up the perspective, so I'm giving you guys two chapters today. Together, they are decently lengthed.


	14. Malfoys and Memories

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing.

****

Molly Morrison: Nope, I don't doubt that it's not. I took out the last note that I had in place. That asterisk was supposed to refer to the word 'psychopolitical,' as in 'Severus had promised to ensure Potter's psychopolitical stability,' but I forgot to delete it when I deleted the note.

****

Christelle: Well, slippery snake that Lucius is, he managed to get out of the charges. I think it was in book 5 that Arthur Weasley said that they could never get any charges to stick when it came to Malfoy. That happened before my story begins, so I didn't go into detail about it. I thought I had Severus mention something about it in his head when he went to Malfoy Manor. I'll double check, if I didn't do so, I'll correct that at the next opportunity. Thanks for catching that.

****

John Steppenwolf: And here I thought I was being clever. The word 'inarticulated' is not in the Merriam Webster dictionary (under 'inarticulate' or elsewhere). I suppose you referenced the OED? I (sadly) don't own a copy of that wonderful dictionary. I also meant to coin the word psychopolitical at the end of the chapter, but that note got erased, and the asterisk ended up somewhere else. Oops.

As for my story being 'interesting if not funny': (were you saying that my story was funny or that it wasn't? I interpreted it as the latter.) I keep forgetting this story isn't meant to be a comedy: I suppose I'm a bit hopeless when it comes to humor, aren't I? If you could let me know what specifically you dislike about it, that would be more helpful though. Too corny? Too lowbrow? 

I like your penname though, _Steppenwolf_ is among my favorite books (I'm an avid Hesse fan).

xikum: Snape's being a bit of an idiot, isn't he? My excuse for that is that he has a blind spot when it comes to Potter. Snape has already begun to make some subconscious realizations. For instance: Harry's reminding him more of Lily and less of James. He just doesn't realize fully _why_ Harry reminds him less of James yet.

****

Lady Mandara Snake, Simple Confusion: I know, I should have named her last chapter. I'm still deciding (as of writing this) what Harry's going to call her, thought it should be in this chapter.

****

HermioneGreen: Mask? What mask? I know, I know, Snape will have to come to some realization soon. It's just so much _fun_ to write him as a Snarky Bastard. Snape has already begun to make some realizations though. For instance: Harry's reminding him more of Lily and less of James. He just doesn't realize fully _why_ Harry reminds him less of James yet.

****

Cookies to everyone else who reviewed. I'm too lazy to write out all your names though: I never understood that practice really. Is that some misguided effort on the part of authors to get more reviews, or do people actually care whether their names are written out? Well, regardless of my lack of desire to pander to such nonsense, the reviews are much appreciated. (I hope this didn't come across as offensive in any way, it wasn't meant to. Though I doubt anyone actually bothers to read these notes, so I suppose it's a moot point).

****

Chapter 14: Malfoys and Memories

Harry sighed as Remus lifted his chin and forced him to make eye contact. Harry looked back at his former professor defiantly and defensively.

"It was just the once!" Harry repeated.

Lupin looked at him reproachfully. Apparently the werewolf believed that once was quite more than enough. 

"I'll be speaking to Albus about this," said Lupin. 

"You go ahead and do that," said Harry testily. 

Lupin gave Harry a look that he couldn't quite decipher. Harry shrugged it off and was thankful that Tonks picked that moment to make her presence known. 

Harry was not quite as pleased with the _manner_ in which Tonks decided to do so. 

"Expelliarmus," cried Tonks, expertly catching both Lupin's and Harry's wands. 

"You guys ready to call it quits for the night?" asked Tonks, noticing how quiet Remus and Harry had become. 

"Yes, I think we are," said Lupin, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry stiffened. "I'll just walk Harry back to his room," said Lupin. 

Tonks seemed to take the hint that Lupin wanted to speak to Harry alone, as she took her leave of the two then. 

"I've gotta give Albus a report," said Tonks, "I'll see you at headquarters, Remus. Night, Harry."

Lupin steered Harry toward the dungeons.

"Harry," Remus began once they had reached the stairs to the dungeons.

"Don't, Remus," Harry interrupted Lupin forcefully. "It's not a big deal, and I'd rather not discuss it."

"Not a big deal?" asked Remus. "Child abuse is not a big deal? I'm inclined to disagree with you."

"It wasn't abuse," said Harry, "it was just that one time, and frankly, I'd rather not have people harping on one more aspect of my life to set me apart, some other reason to pity me." Harry was shouting by the end of his diatribe. 

"Of course not, Harry." Lupin sighed. Lupin then gave Harry a shrewd look. "I'll promise not to discuss this with anyone if you swear to me that that was the worst of it," Lupin bargained with his late friend's son. 

"That was the worst of it," Harry declared, relieved to have gotten this concession out of his friend. 

Lupin still seemed unsure, but Harry knew he would keep his word. "Really, Remus, they got a lot better after I started at Hogwarts," Harry attempted to pacify his friend.

This did not work as he had imagined.

"Better? _That's_ what you consider _better?_" Lupin was angry now.

__

Shit, thought Harry. _I just had to muck things up again, didn't I?_

Naturally, said Harry's infuriating second inner voice.

* * * * * 

Harry had no sooner made it inside his room and settle down then his fire place turned green and Remus's head appeared in the fire. 

"Harry," said Remus, "the headmaster would like to see you in his office."

"Alright," said Harry, "I'll be right there."

Remus couldn't have betrayed his trust _already_, could he have? Harry wondered as he made his way to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Harry, excellent," said a Twinkly-Eyed Headmaster as Harry entered the Headmaster's office.

__

No, thought Harry,_ Dumbledore's eyes wouldn't be twinkling if Remus had just told him about the memory of Vernon, _Harry decided, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"What can I do for you, Headmaster?" asked Harry politely, noting that not only were Tonks and Lupin in the office, but Snape as well. Harry's curiosity was now piqued.

"Have a seat, Harry," said Dumbledore, smiling. "Tea?"

"No, thanks," said Harry as he sat in a squashy armchair.

"Well, to business then," said a still-smiling Dumbledore. Harry knew that this couldn't be good.

"We will be having an additional occupant in this castle for the remainder of the holidays, Harry," said Dumbledore. "I expect you and our other guest to behave civilly toward one another, Harry. It is most important that you do so." 

Harry groaned inwardly. He _knew_ he wasn't going to like this. _Who could it be, _wondered Harry, _that Dumbledore would expect me to not get along with this person. _Harry paled. _No, it can't be._

"Lucius Malfoy has requested of Severus that he take young Mr. Malfoy on as an apprentice for the remainder of the summer holidays," Dumbledore elaborated.

Now Harry understood. Snape's position as a spy demanded that he humor Lucius and fulfill his request. _How had Lucius gotten out of Azkaban, anyway? _Harry wondered.

Snape seemed to sense Harry's unspoken question, as he soon answered it.

"Surely you of all people, Potter," Snape's voice dripped with sarcasm, "are aware by now that gilded* interests and wealthy individuals aren't subject to the same laws as ordinary witches and wizards?"

"No, not with Fudge in office, I suppose," Harry responded.

Harry thought Lupin was looking at him oddly, but he shrugged it off.

"Well, hopefully he won't be for much longer," Lupin growled.

"Who would take his place?" asked Harry, curious.

"Depends on how he goes," said Lupin. "If he's ousted by an angry mob, then the most charismatic person involved will likely take power. If he goes by more… conventional means, then we hope to set up an Order member as a possible candidate."

"We're hoping to install Arthur or Shacklebolt as Minister," Tonks expanded on Lupin's explanation.

"If we can get back to the topic at hand," Snape sneered.

"Of course, Severus," said Dumbledore happily, ignoring Snape's tone.

"Harry," said Dumbledore, his voice no longer containing any humor. "It is imperative that you do not bait young Mr. Malfoy in any way while he is here. It would not be safe to do so." Dumbledore let these words sink in before continuing.

"I want you to promise not only to avoid provoking Mr. Malfoy, but also to be on your guard, Harry. Not only for your sake, but for Professor Snape's sake and the rest of the order," Dumbledore finished. 

__

Conniving Old Coot, thought Harry. Harry realized that Dumbledore new very well that while Harry was quick to put his own life in harm's way, he would do his utmost to prevent doing the same when it came to others' lives.

"I promise, sir," said Harry. 

"Very good. Thank you, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Harry," Dumbledore diplomatically dismissed Harry.

"No, sir," said Harry. "Goodnight, Headmaster. Goodnight Remus, Tonks, Professor Snape."

__

Wonderful, thought Harry as he left Dumbledore's office ten minutes later, _now I have to be civil to _Malfoy_ of all people for the rest of the summer._

* * * * *

Once Harry reached his room again, he was promptly attacked by a Hyper House Elf.

"Dobby!" Harry cried. "Gerroff me." Harry's laughter as he said this took the sting out of the words.

"Happy birthday, Harry Potter Sir," said the Excited Elf.

"Thanks, Dobby," said Harry.

"Dobby is getting you a present, Sir," said Dobby, pulling out a poorly-wrapped package from under one of his many elf-hats that Hermione had knitted. "Dobby is spending all day in Hogsmeade trying to decide what to Dobby is to be getting for Harry Potter's birthday, Sir."

"Thanks," said Harry, accepting the gift and unwrapping it.

__

Typical, thought Harry. _Socks._

As Harry once again settled in for the night, he took out the gift that Lupin had given him earlier. _Magical Defence_, by Augustus Armorius.** 

Harry figured at least this book sounded better than the first one Snape had given him: _Dark Arts for Dark Times, _by Arsus Superbus.*** 

*I here use 'gilded' as the Wizarding equivalent of 'monied.' 

**I _think_ this name is original, but it's possible that I've read it or some variation of it somewhere. If anyone else has used it: no infringement intended: let me know and I'll give you credit.

***Superbus is Latin for arrogant. You can guess my meaning with 'Arsus.' (And no, the book was not written by Lucius Malfoy under a highly appropriate penname).


	15. On Truths and Trust

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing.

****

Chapter 15: On Truths and Trust

"Severus," Remus caught up to the Potions Master as they were exiting the Headmaster's office. "Can I have a word with you in private."

Snape nodded, indicating for the werewolf to follow him.

"What is it, werewolf?" asked Snape, once they reached his office: Snape didn't want to bring the werewolf into his own quarters.

"Is Harry your son?" asked the werewolf without preamble. Snape blanched.

"What on earth are you on about!? The Brat is the spitting image of James Potter!" Snape spat.

"Except he isn't, anymore, is he?" asked Lupin calmly. "I know about you and Lilly, she told me everything."

Snape paled slightly. "Don't be ridiculous, Lupin. The boy is nothing like me!"

"That's not quite true, Severus. There are actually many similarities between the two of you. If you weren't so blinded by your hatred of James, you might have noticed them by now," Lupin continued insistently.

"I don't know where you came up with this ridiculous notion, but I assure you, the boy is a Potter to the core!" Snape yelled the last bit. "I don't know why you insist on wasting my time with this nonsense."

"He was born nine months to the day you and Lilly slept together. She never told me Harry wasn't James's, Snape," Lupin was angry now, "but she wouldn't have done. She would have thought it a threat to Harry. If he were your son, she would have done everything in her power to hide the fact. She was a genius at charms, you know that as well as anyone." 

That much Severus couldn't argue with.

"His looks aside," said Snape, who was now rubbing at his temples, "what about the prophecy, Lupin?"

"Oh, and you've never defied Voldemort?" Lupin pressed.

"I am a spy. I've defied him more times than I can count. That does not fit the specifications of the prophecy!" Snape was angry now.

"And on how many specific occasions prior to Harry's birth did you do so?" asked Lupin.

Snape thought for a moment. _It can't be._

"Three," Snape whispered.

"Haven't you noticed the changes in his appearance. His hair is finer, straighter. His hands: his fingers are longer, more elegant. You are a potions master, that much even you should have caught on to." Lupin was quite annoyed with Snape by this time. 

Snape was now regretting not taking the wolf to his chambers, as he didn't keep any _firewhisky _in his office. _Damn._

After Snape didn't say anything for a long while, Lupin pulled the other man out of his thoughts.

"There's only one way to find out for sure, Severus, and there's no sense in putting it off." 

"Thank you, werewolf," said Snape sarcastically, "but I would prefer it if you left this situation to me to deal with."

"Alright Snape," the werewolf reverted to using the potions master's surname out of sheer annoyance once again. "Deal with it as you wish," said Lupin before lowering his voice to a whisper. "But if you hurt the boy, I _will_ finish what James and Sirius began at the Shrieking Shack. He's suffered enough as it is."

Snape merely nodded, a sign in itself of just how discomfited the man was by this revelation. 

Snape sat where he was, unmoving, thinking about the implications of what the werewolf had said until the early hours of the morning. As much as he hated to admit it, the wolf was right. He would have to brew a Paternity Potion and test Lupin's theory as soon as possible. Snape had to make sure that Potter was indeed _not_ his son and going through some strange change before Malfoy arrived to days hence. 

Snape wondered if he should go speak to Albus first. Damnable Old Man probably already knew about all this somehow. Perhaps Dumbledore had the house elves spying on _all_ of them. That was certainly something to consider, but not just now.

Snape rose from his seat, glancing out the window and realizing by the position of the moon that it was altogether too late to bother the Headmaster. It would have to wait until morning. Preferably until _after_ he had brewed and used the potion. Shame he was teaching the Brat Occlumency tomorrow and not potions, that would have simplified things immensely.

* * * * * 

"Potter," said Snape as the boy entered his classroom the next day, the name sounding strange on his tongue now that he knew that Potter might indeed _not_ be a Potter after all. 

"Good morning, Professor," the boy responded. 

"Come into my office, we'll be having our lesson in there today." Potter seemed confused as to why they were changing venues, but followed nonetheless. 

The lesson passed rather smoothly: Potter had been practicing, and Snape's mind was elsewhere, weakening his spells. 

"Potter," said Snape at the end of the lesson, his voice uncharacteristically mild. "I require a sample of your blood."

"Why?" asked Potter. 

Snape glared.

"Why, sir?" Potter tried again.

Snape sighed. "I cannot tell you right now. I ask you to trust me."

Potter looked skeptical for a moment, then asked: "Does Dumbledore know?"

"No, Potter," he does not. 

Potter hesitated once again, then he quickly nodded his head, pulled up his sleeve, and held his arm out to Snape for him to draw blood from. 

Snape was astonished that Potter had relented so quickly, but rather pleased. Who would have thought the boy would trust the Evil Potions Master with his blood? Blood was a highly potent potions ingredient, as the child very well knew after witnessing the resurrection of the Dark Lord.

Snape took some blood from the boy, then sent him on his way.

Snape went out to his classroom where he had left the potion that he had brewed waiting in the back of the room. 

Snape took the same knife he had used on Potter, wiped it off, and cut his arm, allowing the blood to flow into a second vial. 

Snape poured the two vials into the cauldron, holding his breath as the potion swirled. 

The potion remained red. Potter was his son. 

__

Well, thought Snape, _there's only one thing for it: It's time to go deal with the Dursleys._

* * * * * 

Snape Apparated to Privet Drive, and stalked over to number four. Nobody treated a son of _his _the way those Horrid Muggles had and got away with it.

Snape pressed the Odd Muggle Contraption fixed to the door, and heard a bell go off inside the house.

Vernon Dursley answered the door, only to find a wand pointed at his chest.

"In," said Snape.

Vernon fearfully backed into his house. Snape followed the beefy man, shutting the door behind him.

"I was not impressed with your treatment of one Harry Potter," said Snape.

"That good-for-nothing lout!?" bellowed the man, momentarily forgetting his fear. "The Useless Freak deserved everything he got and then some!"

"Oh, but I disagree," said Snape. "And you would do well not to call my kind 'freaks' in my presence, Dursley, I do have the upper hand here, in case you have forgotten."

"Look," said the Disgusting Muggle. "You wanted him, you took him, we're glad to be rid of him. I don't know what you're bothering me and my family for now." At some point during the argument, Petunia and Dudley had stuck their respectively thin and narrow and pink and porky heads around the kitchen doorframe in order to see what the commotion was about. 

"What I want," smiled Snape evilly, "is revenge. But first: _Oro,_"* said Snape, his wand pointed at Vernon.

The man immediately fell to his knees, groveling in a most appalling manner.

"That was merely to show you how weak you are," said Snape, lifting his wand, and the curse. Petunia and Dudley were shaking in fear, their morbid curiosities rendering them unable to run as they watched the scene play out in front of them. 

"_Metus,_"** Snape then said, his wand again pointed at Vernon. 

Vernon paled somewhere between eight and ten shades. _A much better color on him_, thought Snape sardonically.

Snape nodded to himself, pleased with his work. Vernon Dursley would now feel a constant sense of dread, of what even he would not know.

Snape turned to leave, but decided on a bit more fun. "_Barba,"*** _said Snape, his wand pointed at Vernon's overlarge son. Dudley, or something equally (and fittingly) moronic, Snape thought his name was. Snape appraised the effect of his hex, and was satisfied to see the boy now sporting a pink beard that reached down to his knees. 

Snape turned heel and left the Dursley residence without further ado. 

*_Oro _is Latin for 'beg.'

**_Metus_ is Latin for 'dread.'

***_Barba_ is, you guessed it, Latin for beard. 


	16. Goblins and Gobbledygook

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing.

****

Lady Mandara Snake, Athenakitty, and anyone else who thought the Dursleys got off too lightly: Snape only meant to get revenge on Vernon. Attacking a helpless woman and child would be dishonorable, and would remind Snape too vividly of his Death Eater days (he didn't actually _harm_ Dudley - at least not any more than Hagrid did - that was just thrown in for fun). So, Slytherin that the man is, he harmed them through Vernon. The Dread curse is sort of like Imperius, it doesn't end unless it's lifted. Vernon will live like this until and unless some witch or wizard takes pity on him (not likely). Snape has effectively incapacitated the man - permanently. Dudley and Petunia will surely also suffer as a result of this. Is that harsh enough?

To whoever wrote that this is the best Severitus fic they've read: I appreciate the compliment, but I refer you to _Blood Magic_ by GatewayGirl. _That_ is truly the best. 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you guys are enjoying!

Chapter 16: Goblins and Gobbledygook 

The next day dawned dreary and overcast, much resembling Harry's mood. 

Harry groaned as he rolled out of bed: He would much rather stay under the covers. 

Harry, thankfully, did not have any lessons scheduled for today and so he took a long, relaxing shower before returning to his bed and opening the book he had begun reading the previous evening. Harry fully intended on remaining in bed, doing nothing more strenuous than eating a hearty breakfast for the next several hours. Harry James Potter was most assuredly _not_ a morning person.

__

Tap Tap Tap. 

"Figures," muttered Harry under his breath as he went to open his door.

_Report to the Headmaster's office immediately._

S. Snape

Polite and informative, as always, thought Harry sarcastically before combing his hair, which seemed oddly manageable, and heading to Dumbledore's office. Harry wondered what on earth he could have done to incite the potions master's wrath _this _time. 

Harry soon reached the Gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office, his quick stride having quickly brought him to his destination. Harry told the gargoyle the password, earning entry to the spiral staircase. Impatient to be done with this - whatever 'this' happened to be - Harry did not slow his pace as he climbed the moving stairs. 

"Come in, Harry," said Dumbledore before Harry had a chance to knock. 

Harry entered the office to find Dumbledore sitting behind his desk and Snape standing by a window, looking oddly withdrawn. _Something's up,_ thought Harry. Snape _never_ neglected to pay careful attention to his surroundings. 

"Professors," greeted Harry. 

Snape seemed to snap out of his trance so quickly, his gaze so sharp as it fixed on Harry, that Harry was forced to wonder if he had imagined it. 

"Potter," said Snape, his faced twisted into an ugly grimace as he said Harry's name. 

__

Uh oh, thought Harry. _This is most definitely _not_ going to be pretty. _

Harry turned his attention to Dumbledore, who had begun to address him. 

"Severus and I have something of utmost importance to discuss with you," said Dumbledore, indicating for Harry to sit. "But first, would you like some tea, Harry?"

"Yes, please," said Harry, having the feeling that he would need it. 

__

Was this about Malfoy? Harry hadn't broken his promise yet, he was quite sure. Malfoy hadn't even arrivedyet. _Not that then,_ Harry decided. And why had Dumbledore referred to Snape by his first name, when talking to him, Harry?

Harry was confused, and quite glad to accept the steaming cup of tea the headmaster handed to him. 

"Severus, if you would?" Dumbledore politely instructed his potions master to take control of the conversation. 

"Harry," said Snape, the name sounding forced on his tongue. Now Harry was _definitely _confused. 

"Harry," Snape repeated, attempting to achieve a semblance of normality in his tone. Snape never fumbled with words. Harry was convinced that this could not be good. "Have you any idea why I asked for a sample of your blood?"

__

No, thought Harry. _Nor do I have the slightest inkling as to what possessed me to give you one._

"No, Professor," Harry responded allowed. He really _didn't_ have a clue what Snape had wanted with his blood. 

"Human blood is used in a wide array of potions, for purposes good or evil, both or neither," Snape entered full lecture mode. "The potion for use in which I requested a sample of your blood, _Harry_, was a Paternity Potion."

Snape paused, allowing this information to take effect. 

"What would you want with a Paternity Potion, sir?" asked a rather paler Harry, not quite sure he wanted to hear the answer to his question.

"Have you noticed any changes in your appearance?" asked Snape.

"Yes," was Harry's simple response.

Snape didn't even correct him with a "Yes, _sir_."

"And to what do you attribute that change?" Snape pressed.

"Accidental magic," said Harry hopefully, not liking where Snape was going with this.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Accidental magic? Have you changed your appearance before?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry. "When my Aunt Petunia gave me a horrible haircut once, I regrew my hair overnight."

"That could explain the timing," said Snape contemplatively. "But that is not the cause of these changes."

"Then what is the cause, sir?" asked Harry, his voice betraying the trepidation he felt.

"Your resemblance to James Potter is diminishing, because you are not the son of James Potter," said Snape. "You are my son," said Snape.

__

Oh, bloody hell! was all Harry could think, but he held Snape's gaze. The two remained locked in this silent state for several moments, before Harry burst out: "That's impossible, that's nonsense! That's… that's gobbledygook!"

"What an interesting choice of words," said Snape, privately amused by Harry's spluttering reaction.

Harry visibly composed himself. He took a few deep breaths, and calmed himself as best he could.

"How?" Harry managed to croak out, recognizing that this was not some cruel joke.

"Surely even you are aware of the steps involved in the conception of a child, Potter?" Snape couldn't help slipping back into his standard sneer. 

Harry flinched. "Of course, Professor," Harry responded coolly, emphasizing the title. _Well if he's gonna be a Snarky Bastard about it, _thought Harry maturely, _than so am I. _"If that is all, Headmaster?" said Harry, rising to leave.

"Sit back down, Potter," Snape snapped. "And quit acting like a spoilt child."

Harry reddened, though he was capable of admitting to himself that he wasn't exactly acting like an adult.

"Lilly and I had an affair," Snape answered Harry's earlier question, much to the boy's surprise.

Harry nodded. "So my mother placed a charm on me?" 

"Most likely," said Snape. 

"What of Voldemort?" Harry asked, steering the conversation to an aspect of the situation that he felt more capable of dealing with, such as the serpentine megalomaniac intent on his death. 

"I will answer that, if I may?" said Dumbledore.

"Of course, Headmaster," Snape agreed.

"I am currently researching various ways in which to slow the decomposition of the mask you are under. I believe Severus, here, has picked up on the trigger that precipitated these changes. Have you made a conscious decision to take control of your own life, Harry?" asked Dumbledore gently.

"Yes, sir," Harry answered, not quite sure where the Headmaster was going with this.

"It is possible that in doing so, you have undone the magic hiding your true identity," explained Dumbledore.

__

Bloody wonderful, thought Harry. He really did have a penchant for mucking things up. 

As an assortment of emotions fought for dominance over Harry's countenance, Harry's scar burst with pain. 

Snape and Dumbledore realized what was occurring simultaneously. This time, Snape wisely remained silent.

"Force him out, Harry," said Dumbledore, realizing too late that eye contact with Harry while the boy could not possibly be in control of his emotions was not the brightest of ideas.

"Come back to us, Harry," Dumbledore tried again when there was no response from Harry.

Harry felt the snake rising up inside him, but he was able to suppress it. His connection with Voldemort was not broken by that however, and Harry found himself discoursing with a what could only be described as a self-righteous goblin. 

"… enter a most profitable alliance," Harry said in a voice that was not his own. "Your cooperation will be highly rewarded…"

"Potter, if you don't snap out of it this instant you will serve detention with Filch for a month!" yelled Snape. 

That seemed to do the trick, as Harry pulled himself back into reality. 

"Goblins," Harry said, still clutching his scar. "Voldemort." 

Snape paled. Dumbledore's eyes dulled. 

"Do you think the Dark Lord was aware of your presence?" asked a concerned Snape.

"No," said Harry, "I don't thinks so."

"Nor do I," intoned the Headmaster, "I believe that it was Harry's vulnerable state, as well as my presence, that kindled the connection. I don't think this vision was planted." Dumbledore's voice was heavy with worry. 


	17. Diversions and Discussions

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing.

****

Reviewers: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and, yes, Harry was a bit calm, wasn't he? Well, the information hadn't quite sunk in yet, and he _has_ been making an effort to control his temper, emotions, and life (whether successful or otherwise).

****

xikum: It is rather like a chess game, isn't it? Oh, how I'd love to play a game of chess with the snarky potions master…

****

AngelZash: takes a deep bow Oh, what a wonderful compliment! I'm glad my evilness can amuse.

****

Chapter 17: Discussions and Diversions

Snape walked along the Hogwarts grounds. He was not one for summer or sunshine, but the weather was deplorable that day, and Snape thought that it suited his mood well.

The Order now had another possible goblin rebellion to deal with, not to mention the economic devastation that that presaged. A run on bank deposits seemed inevitable. Worried as he was, though, Snape was distracting himself from what was really on his mind. 

He had a son. Potter was his son. Harry. Potter. Boy. Brat. The boy who was an infernal thorn in his side. Snape realized he needed to settle on something to call the boy. His son. Lilly's son. His and Lilly's son. Snape smiled as he remembered the revenge he had gotten on Vernon. The man would live in perpetual fear.

"Potter!" Snape yelled, noticing a figure on the quiditch pitch blasting anything within casting distance to bits.

"Harry!" Snape called again as he closed in on the pitch.

"Yes, sir?" Potter said as he sent a crate flying into the stands, which was saying something, as the stands were situated at least fifty feet above the ground.

"Glass is better," said Snape.

"Excuse me?" asked the boy.

"Glass, Potter. Harry. Surely you've heard of it?" Snape sneered, though his tone was not malicious or belittling. "It offers more satisfaction when one breaks it by throwing a well placed curse," Snape continued, the amusement he felt hidden from his voice. Well, there was one thing he and his son had in common at least: they both liked to break things when they were angry.

Harry started toward the castle, presumably in search of glassware. 

"Thanks," said Harry with a small, bemused smile before he turned. 

"Thanks, _sir,_" corrected Snape under his breath once the child had left, finally allowing a small smile of amusement to play at his lips. 

Snape would speak to Harry that evening. In the meantime, he had urgent business to attend to. 

* * * * *

"Master," intoned Snape breathily as he kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robes.

"Yes, my Sseveruss?" asked the thing. "I do not suffer interruptions lightly." 

"I have come to report to you, My Lord," Snape said. The Dark Lord had ordered Snape to report to him, whether he was summoned or not, if he had new information. Details such as fairness did not stop the Dark Lord from dealing out punishments liberally, however.

"What news have you?" asked the Dark Lord.

"The fool, Dumbledore, has designs to take over at the Ministry." Dumbledore thought that distracting Voldemort with false information was their best plan of action at the time, and this decoy seemed safest for Severus, seeing as Fudge himself had believed it. Any reaction by the Ministry could also serve to expose which departments had been infiltrated.

"That is good to hear, Sseveruss," said the snakelike man… if he was a man yet. "He will fail. I will ensure it."

"Of course, Master, you are wise," Snape said humbly.

"Have you details of the old man's plan, my Sseveruss?" asked the Dark Lord.

"Not yet, My Lord. I hear as much from… _other_ sources as I do from the old man directly. He does not fully trust me, though I am working to further his trust in me," said Snape.

"I will accept that for now," said the thing. "I will expect more information next time, Sseverus."

"Of course, Master," said Snape. The Dark Lord was luckily in a pleased mood today. Well, if you can consider that lucky. 

"Go now, Sseveruss," the Dark Lord dismissed his servant. 

"I am yours to dispose of as you wish, Master," Snape ritually humbled himself once again. He then took ten respectful steps backward before Disapparating.

* * * * *

"I believe the diversion will be successful. The Dark Lord did not question the information," Snape reported to his other master.

"That is good to hear, Severus," said Dumbledore, the tone and words oddly reminiscent of Snape's earlier conversation. "Hopefully, Voldemort will become a bit careless as he thinks our attentions are elsewhere.

Snape was prepared for a lengthy discussion of the Dark Lord's plans, the goblins, the dementors.

"Have you spoken to young Harry, yet?" asked Dumbledore.

__

Damn.

"I intend to speak to him this evening," said Snape.

"What do you plan to say to him?" asked Dumbledore. That was the question Snape had been hoping to avoid. 

"The truth," said Snape, hoping that would shut the headmaster up.

"That is good to hear. What truths specifically, Severus?" 

Snape sighed, knowing that his mentor meant well.

"I do not know yet, Albus," said the tired wizard.

"Be kind to him, Severus," said the headmaster. "Merlin knows he's encountered little enough kindness in his life." Snape was surprised to see just how old and weary Dumbledore looked when he said that. Dumbledore was usually a pillar of strength.

"I'll do my best, Albus," said Snape, not quite sure he was capable of being kind. 

"He needs a family, Severus."

"I suppose he does," said Snape, a gleam in his eye "seeing as I've… _taken care_ of his old one."

Snape was happy to see the twinkle return to Dumbledore's eyes. However much he detested the twinkle at times, its absence was always disconcerting.

* * * * * 

Snape knocked on Potter's door… Snape knocked on Harry's door upon reaching the dungeons. 

"Come in," came a voice from within, as the door magically opened. It was a good thing the boy was allowed to use magic over the holidays while he was at Hogwarts, and now that he was Fudge's Favorite Boy gain. 

Snape entered to find Harry sprawled on his bed, his strange new pet crawling on his stomach. Snape really did have to document the effect of adding the thing's toenails into various potions.

"Harry," said Snape to the boy. "We have things to discuss."

Harry did not bother to look up.

"So it seems," came the response. 

The boy finally did Severus the courtesy of meeting his eyes, and Snape indicated the chairs by the fire, hoping that Potter… that Harry wouldn't be too difficult about all of this. He'd really like to get this done with as quickly as possible.

"Perhaps you can have request that the infernal elf that Dumbledore has tailing you bring us tea," Snape suggested, keeping his voice even despite his annoyance.

"Of course, sir," came the clipped response. Snape vaguely wondered if he could get away with just calling the boy 'boy,' though he thought Albus might have his head for it. Harry was fine on the odd occasion, but Snape needed something to call the boy when he annoyed him. 

The boy seemed to be making a determined effort to remain calm: he looked as if he would explode if he did so much longer. _Perhaps he needs more glass,_ Snape mused.

"Dobby," said Harry as he took a seat in one of the armchairs, not raising his voice any.

"Yes, Harry Potter Sir," said the excited house elf as he extricated himself from a pile of Harry's laundry. _The elf really needs to learn to hide better, _thought Snape.

"Would you bring us tea, please, Dobby," asked Harry as politely as he could given his current state of mind.

"Of course Harry Potter Sir! Dobby is bringing Harry Potter and Master Snape tea right away." With that, the elf vanished.

"How are you," asked Snape, watching the boy shrewdly. He didn't want the boy doing anything stupid. Well, anything more so than usual, anyway.

"Lovely," the boy responded sarcastically. Severus had expected that.

"Potter," he growled warningly.

The boy merely raised an eyebrow at that. 

"I'm not going to do anything stupid, if that's what you're worried about, Professor," said Harry.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the boy. "I should hope not."

***This scene will continue from Harry's perspective.

****

Vote: Next chapter: repeat of this chapter from Harry's point of view, showing his reactions, or on to bigger and better things? (Well, maybe not bigger and better, but new, at any rate). 


	18. Talks and Tension

****

Claimer: The Serpedes are mine. grins

Apologies: I didn't mean to annoy you all with a cliffhanger. I suppose I should have waited until this chapter was completed and posted the both at once. 

As for this chapter: it was unadulterated chaos at the office today: the SEC decided to gift us with an astonishing amount of electronic paperwork (e-work?) for the new year (I'll be sure to send them a thank-you note). So: I'm Bloody Beat. If this chapter becomes nonsensical at any point, point it out to me and I'll revise and replace the chapter. 

Review Replies: Next time - too sleepy.

****

Chapter 18: Talks and Tension

"How are you," asked Snape, eyeing Harry shrewdly.

"Lovely," Harry responded sarcastically. What did the man expect? 

"Potter," Snape growled warningly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. _Does Snape think I'm going to off myself just because he turned out to be my father? _wondered Harry. _The man thinks altogether too highly of himself,_ Harry decided.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid, if that's what you're worried about, Professor," said Harry smugly.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the boy. "I should hope not."

Dobby decided on that moment to arrive with the tea tray. Harry was a bit calmer now that he had several hours to cool down by breaking glass objects in the Room of Requirement. Snape had been right: breaking glass _was_ more satisfying.

Harry took a cup and poured tea for Snape, then took another and poured for himself. He was going to be perfectly polite, he decided. And he was going to be perfectly difficult. There was no way he was going to make this easy for the Greasy Git, and it would be amusing to watch the man fume. 

Silence reigned for a few moments before anyone spoke again. Harry let Saholna* climb down his leg and go play by the fire. 

"Do you have any questions, Harry?" asked Snape.

Harry was taken by surprise. The Bloody Bastard was going to allow him to ask questions? And he was actually going to answer them? Perhaps Harry would have to rethink his plan of attack.

"What happened between you and my mum?" Harry asked the question that had been burning his mind all day.

"We had an affair," said Severus. "It was short lived."

Harry nodded to himself. That's what he had assumed, little though he liked the idea. Ok, he didn't like the thought at all.

"Did my father know?" Harry wasn't ready to stop thinking of James Potter as his father. 

Snape merely raised an eyebrow at the title Harry assigned to James Potter.

"To my knowledge he never found out. Lilly and James had had a row that day. Lilly and I encountered one another at a Halloween gathering that evening. The details are immaterial. We never spoke of what had happened again."

Harry was confused. He understood everything perfectly, but he wasn't really sure what to think of it all. He was angry, but he wasn't sure at whom. He was slightly afraid, but he didn't quite know why. He was worried: what if Voldemort found out? What would Remus think? Ron? Hermione? 

And Harry was annoyed: he could feel Snape prying into his mind. _The bastard would have to do that when he knows I have no hope of shutting down my emotions._

"The werewolf already knows, he is the one who figured it out. And you should _always_ be able to control you emotions: it could mean the difference between life and death."

"Remus knows?" asked Harry, surprised. "And what do you mean he figured it out? How?"

"Yes. He pointed out the physical changes that you have undergone since the end of the previous school year. I suspect that he smelled the difference before he saw it, but wished to downplay that aspect when he spoke to me," said Snape. 

Harry was surprised that Snape was being so candid with him. Harry couldn't help but wonder what the man had up his sleeve. 

Snape seemed uncomfortable for a moment.

"You realize, Harry, that no one an know about this? The Dark Lord mustn't learn of our connection."

"Of course," said Harry. He had assumed that that much went without saying.

"I cannot take custody of you, nor can I treat you any differently in the presence of others. In fact, it would be best if we dealt with the physical implications of this information and then promptly reverted to our usual teacher-loathing-student relationship." Snape seemed oddly apprehensive as he said this. 

"Of course," Harry said again, his voice much weaker now. _Of course._ Harry couldn't bear it any more. He felt trapped. He needed air. He needed space.

"If that will be all, Professor?" Harry managed to croak out. He wanted to be alone.

"Harry," said Snape, taking the boy's chin in his hand. "I'm sorry." 

With that, Snape took his leave, black robes billowing as he pivoted, and then he was gone.

Harry let out a choked sob. He didn't know why he was so upset: It wasn't as if he _wanted_ Snape as a father. But there he sat, trying to hold back the tears that welled in his eyes and failing miserably.

__

Hmm…thought Harry, _maybe Snape _wasn't _just being full of himself earlier. _

Harry wasn't about to go and kill himself, but going and getting himself killed was another matter altogether. Harry felt sorely tempted to leave the castle, consequences be damned. Perhaps he had spoken too soon when he said he wasn't about to do anything stupid: after all, he did stupid things on a regular basis. 

__

No. Harry told himself firmly. He would stay put, like a good little boy. He would remain at Hogwarts. He would once again evade Voldemort at the end of his sixth year, and he would defeat him at the end of his seventh. Harry wasn't completely clueless: he could make out a pattern when it danced in front of him like a house elf in a tutu. 

But Harry was sick of it. "No," Harry repeated to himself, this time out loud. Harry wanted to run and shout 'no' at the top of his lungs. He wanted to smash something against the wall, and then run the lengths of the grounds to the gates of Hogwarts, and to freedom. Harry was suffocating. 

But Harry composed himself. He grabbed his wand, and quietly left the castle. 

Once outside, Harry was able to think a bit more clearly. He couldn't leave Hogwarts: He had nowhere to go. Going back to the Dursleys' was out of the question, and nowhere else was safe for him. He couldn't go anywhere in the magical world, and the Death Eaters seemed to be spying on the castle, as they had tracked him the last time he had gone into the Muggle world. 

Harry's feet were pulling him toward the gates while his mind yelled at him not to be a bloody idiot. 

Harry's feet and mind compromised: he would go and retrieve his Invisibility Cloak before leaving. And Harry was LEAVING. He wasn't going for a midnight escapade: he was leaving.

Harry went back to his rooms, got his cloak and anything else that could be useful, let Saholna crawl onto him, took one last look around, and left. 

On his way out of the castle, Harry stopped at the Owlery. 

"'Lo, Hedwig," said Harry. "I can't take you with me, but you can find me, right girl?"

Hedwig hooted in the affirmative. She would find him, Harry was sure. 

Harry quickly donned his cloak, then made his way to the Forbidden Forest. Memories of Sirius swam up in his mind, but Harry ruthlessly quashed them as he went in search of a thestral. He would go somewhere where nobody would think to look for him: Egypt, perhaps. He would get to an airport, and sneak onto a plane under his Invisibility Cloak. Nobody would suspect _that_.

****

*Saholna: Made this one up. It's an anagram for 'not a snake' in Hebrew (and I think also in Aramaic, thought I'm not certain. I also considered Zelenka (Czech for 'little green one'), and I might still change it. Input?


	19. Hide and Seek, Take Two

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last few chapters.

****

PrphtssP: Thanks. I've decided to leave the name as is. It's not as popular, but at least it's original.

****

GioGio: Thanks for the email. Oh, how I miss Rome…

****

John Steppenwolf: I meant the Securities and Exchange Commission - I don't follow collegiate basketball much, nor am I fan of USC. I am from L.A. originally though, so go Bruins! (Are they in the running at all this year? shrugs Not my cuppa. What's a BCS anyway?) As for Remus, does mentioning his enhanced senses make it more believable that he's the one who noticed Harry changing? Of course Snape knows that Harry knows about the birds and the bees, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to insult the boy, could he now? (I'm not quite sure what you meant by everybody assuming that about Harry, though. Do you mean that it's common in Severitus stories? I've read a few, but not many, and I don't remember coming across it. If it is overused in this context, let me know, I'll take it out). And PLEASE criticize as much as you want: even if it's nasty, it's helpful. (Actually, the nastier, the better).

****

UW: Much like life, no? Things tend to go 'wham' a lot. Or is that just me?

****

Beck: Ooh, thanks! blushes at the compliments I won't give away anything though, not least of all because I write this story as it comes to me. (Horrible, aren't I?)

****

Xikum: What can I say? I have an evil streak. 

****

Chapter 19: Hide and Seek, Take Two

Severus Snape was thoroughly disgusted with himself. He had seen the look in _his son's_ eyes when he told him they were not to have any sort of familial relationship. Not that he thought the boy wanted one, but Snape knew all too well how severe a blow it could be to hear such a thing. 

__

Well done, Snape sneered at himself.

__

Indeed, Snape's other voice sneered at him as well.

Snape sat in his chambers, staring into the fire, sipping cognac. Tonight was not a firewhisky night.

Just then, Snape heard a knock on his door. _Albus_. It had to be.

"Enter, Albus," said Snape with a weary sigh. He didn't feel like being interrogated by the headmaster just now.

Albus entered the room.

"Harry is gone," said Dumbledore.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, rising to his feet. "Are you certain?" Snape asked, though he didn't really doubt the headmaster. Snape had begun his habitual pacing. 

"Quite certain, unfortunately," Dumbledore answered, his voice heavy with concern. There was a pause before the headmaster continued. "What did you say to him?" Albus asked neutrally. 

"What I had to," Snape said, pausing in his tracks, his disgust with himself surfacing once again. 

"And what would that be?" the old man pressed.

Severus looked up into Albus's eyes. He did not see the anger or disappointment he felt toward himself, but only concern.

"That given the current political climate, it would be best if we ignored this new information beyond correcting his physical appearance." Snape was not proud of himself. He was not a man to shirk his duty: but here his duties conflicted. He could recognize his son, or he could protect him. 

Albus frowned. "I can understand why he would be upset."

"As can I, Albus. As can I," Snape sighed. "We must find him," continued Snape, his voice strong and determined once again.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "We must. It should not prove difficult: I believe a certain house elf is still watching over him."

"Then why did this house elf not stop him from leaving?" growled Snape.

"I do not know, though I don't believe Dobby will allow harm to come to Harry, nor do I believe that he will allow him to get very far."

"Alert Moody," said Snape, taking command of the situation, much to Dumbledore's amusement. "Potter will likely be hidden under that infernal cloak of his."

"I already have. He, Tonks, and Remus will be here shortly to assist in the search," said Dumbledore.

"Good," said Snape. "I will begin searching the perimeter of the grounds. And when I find that fool boy…" Snape growled under his breath, his fists clenched.

Albus was chuckling.

__

Damn the man.

With that, Snape swept out of the room.

* * * * * 

Snape had been searching the outskirts of the school grounds for well over an hour, looking for any sign that might shed light on the whereabouts of his son.

"Idiot Gryffindor doesn't possess an iota of Slytherin Sense," Snape fumed to himself.

Snape decided it was time to head back to the castle. Perhaps one of the others had learned something. He was wasting time combing the same area over again.

At least the boy didn't know how to Apparate yet. 

* * * * * 

Harry Potter sat in the Forbidden Forest, well hidden under his Invisibility Cloak. Why couldn't he find a bloody thestral when he needed one? Harry had to think. He realized that his initial plan was rubbish. Going to a Muggle airport? Honestly, what had he been thinking? That would have been a wonderful scene, as some tourist in a rush jostled him, setting off a panic when he collided with thin air… _Just ruddy brilliant, _Harry sneered at himself. Okay, so he needed a plan B. And where _were_ all of the thestrals? He could have sworn he had heard one earlier, and another just a few moments ago, but for some reason he couldn't seem to spot one. Shame he couldn't ask Dobby to bring him some raw meat from the kitchens. He had a feeling Dobby wouldn't be very supportive of his plan. Harry had to come up with something quickly - he really didn't fancy spending the night in the forest.

* * * * * 

Snape found Lupin and Tonks conferring in the Headmaster's office. They all looked up as he entered.

"Anything?" asked Lupin.

"No," said Snape simply. The werewolf glared daggers at him. Snape was impressed: it was a commendable effort, though nothing to his own glares. Snape had no doubt that the wolf was hard-pressed to refrain from attacking him right now, physically or verbally.

"Has _anyone_ learned anything?" asked Snape impatiently, his question directed toward the headmaster.

There eyes locked, and Albus shook his had sadly. "Not yet, Severus."

"I have covered a hundred yard radius around the edge of the wards. What other ground has been covered?" asked Snape. 

"We checked the passages out of Hogwarts and the Shrieking Shack. There was no sign of him," said Tonks. "Moody's searching Hogsmeade, and Hagrid and Fang have gone further into the forest. 

Snape nodded. He would expand his search. He would check the roads. They would meet in Dumbledore's office again in two hours time. 

It promised to be a long night.

* * * * * 

Harry played with the leaves and twigs at his feet. He hadn't encountered any creatures more frightening than a butterfly so far, and for that he was thankful, as well as slightly confused. He needed to think, but his mind did not seem inclined to cooperate. Harry was tired - not physically, but he was mentally and emotionally exhausted.

He didn't know where to go, but he couldn't bear the thought of going back to the castle. He cut through the forest to the road that led in the opposite direction of Hogsmeade. That wouldn't be expected. 

With that decided, Harry got to his feet, and started on his way.

* * * * * 

Severus Snape was not pleased. 

When I get my hands on Potter - oh, whoever the bloody hell he is! - I am going to make him wish he was never born. Snape fumed. _Assuming he doesn't already,_ Snape added as an afterthought. 

That was immaterial though. He could almost sympathize with Vernon Dursley for strangling the boy. Almost. 

Snape had searched everywhere that he could think to search, and still he had found no sign of the boy. He was now walking back toward Hogwarts, to compare notes with the rest of the search party.

Snape suddenly collided with something that wasn't there. _Harry._

The solid mass seemed to have fallen to the ground, and so Snape reached down and felt the watery material he knew he would find. When his fingers made contact with the cloak, he tugged at it, revealing one Harry Potter. 

__

Idiot boy, thought Snape, shaking his head. 

"Snape," yelped the boy.

Snape offered the boy a hand, then yanked him upward forcefully. Snape then grabbed the back of the boy's collar, twisting it into a tight grip, and marched him back toward the school wordlessly. Snape was furious, and did not trust himself to speak just then. 


	20. Angry as an Affronted Hippogriff

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing.

Proof that I've ventured to far into Snape's mind. The other day at work, I went to say goodnight to my boss before leaving. She said she hadn't realized that I was still there, that I must have been 'hiding in my dungeon.' Okay, so the 'dungeon' is a corner office (and so a bit out of the way) in which I habitually leave the lights off, but still, I was amused…

****

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

****

John Steppenwolf: As for Harry's reaction: He was trying to control his temper: which means that when he finally does go off, the explosion will be oh so much more spectacular. (Ok, maybe not spectacular, but definitely more fun to write).

****

Ezmeralda: Yup, you guessed it. But _shh_, Harry doesn't know yet.

****

Chapter 20: Angry as an Affronted Hippogriff. 

Harry was livid, as, he was sure, was the man currently choking him. Harry tugged at his collar, trying to loosen the restriction on his windpipe. He would have cursed Snape if he could have uttered the proper incantation. 

"In," said Snape as they reached the headmaster's office, finally loosing his grip on Harry's robes.

"Ah, Severus, Harry, it is good to see that you are safe," said Dumbledore. "I will alert the others," with that, Dumbledore left his office, clearly intent on giving Harry and Snape some time alone, the Conniving Old Coot…

"Idiot boy!" bellowed Snape. "What in Merlin's name was going through that thick Gryffindor head of yours? Have you any idea what could have happened?"

"As a matter of fact I do!" Harry shot back. "Let's see. I could have been found by Voldemort, and tortured and then killed. I could have been found by Lucius, and been turned into his plaything, and then tortured and killed by Voldemort. Or, perhaps, I could have finally been free of you all - you, Dumbledore, the whole sodding lot of you!"

"You dare to disrespect Albus? After all that the man has done for you?" Snape was now advancing on Harry. "How dare you be so ungrateful, knowingly endangering your life after the lengths we have _all_ gone to in order to protect you? After your mother sacrificed herself for you! To say nothing of James Potter…"

Harry drew his wand. "How dare I? How dare _I_?" Harry shouted. "How dare _you_ even speak to me of them, _Father_?" Harry spat. "How dare you stand there, speaking of James's sacrifice, knowing that it is because of _you_ that James died, for Lily and _your_ son that he gave his life? He's probably turning in his grave, knowing the truth!"

"Fool boy! Put that away!" growled Snape, but Harry was not about to relinquish his advantage.

"NO! I've had enough! I have nothing to say to you, nor will I listen to anything you have to say. NOW GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Harry yelled, for Snape was blocking the exit.

With that, the door to Dumbledore's office flew open: Harry had apparently been angry enough to perform a bit of accidental magic. Unfortunately, the way was still blocked by one Severus Snape.

Snape slammed the door shut again. "Will you never learn to face your problems like a man? Do you intend on running from your problems for the remainder of your life, which I assure you will be a short one if you don not learn some sense soon?"

Harry glared. He would have loved to yell something back at Snape, but he seemed to be to angry to put the appropriate words together. 

__

Perhaps, said an annoying little voice in Harry's head, _that's because you know he's right._

If you don't shut it I swear I will find a way to rid myself of you, once and for all, Harry growled back at the voice. 

"When will _I_ face things like a man? What about you? You find out you have a son and your reaction is 'let's ignore this!' Don't you think it's about time _you _took responsibility for your actions, _Father_?"

Snape sighed. "Harry, you know why I cannot."

"Yes," said Harry. "I understand perfectly. It doesn't excuse you though! But don't get me wrong, _Father_, I'm not saying I want anything from you. But don't lecture me on _'facing things like a man,' _it's a tad hypocritical of you, don't you think?"

Harry didn't wait for a response. He was out the door before Snape could stop him, and heading back to the dungeons, where he intended on changing his password and finally finding some peace. 

Snape made to follow Harry, but the boy was already being dragged back into the office by an extremely irate Remus Lupin.

"Explain," said Remus once he, Dumbledore, Tonks, and Moody were once again inside the office.

"I don't think I will, thank you," said Harry coolly. 

"Harry," warned Lupin.

"I don't owe you an explanation," said Harry, though he felt guilty for being short with Lupin. 

Realizing that their presence was no longer necessary, Moody and Tonks made their excuses and took their leave.

"You most certainly do owe everyone in this room an explanation, not to mention an apology, now explain yourself, Harry." said Remus. "I'm disappointed in you."

That stung. Everyone had all these expectations of him Harry felt, yet no one seemed to give two shits what he thought of all this. And then they went and judged him when he didn't fulfill said expectations, despite not having the remotest idea what drove him to do the things that he did. 

"You think I owe you an explanation?" Harry shouted. "No! You owe me an explanation. Why didn't you tell me that James wasn't my dad?"

"Harry, we just discovered this. This wasn't some grand conspiracy to hide things from you, as you seem to think."

But Harry wasn't listening anymore. Now he had rounded on Dumbledore.

"And you, Headmaster. Why do you still avoid me, when you said that you would stop doing that?"

"And _you_!" Harry said to Snape, saving the best for last. "Why don't you explain to me how you can still treat me like shit when you know that I'm your son!"

"What did you do to him?" demanded Remus, now turning his attention to Snape. 

"I didn't do anything to your precious boy," growled Snape. "He just doesn't seem to be dealing well with the fact that I'm his father. Did you expect anything else, werewolf?"

"Calm yourselves, all of you!" said Dumbledore. 

"Harry, I have not been avoiding you, and it saddens me that you thought I was doing so and haven't said anything until now. I have been busy, that is true, but my office is always open to you, if you wish to speak to me," said Dumbledore. 

"Not avoiding me? You only speak to me when it _can't_ be avoided! Why aren't you filling me in on what Voldemort is up to? I _am _the one who's going to have to kill the bastard, after all!" said Harry, all of his frustrations having now bubbled to the surface.

Dumbledore looked at Harry sadly. "Yes, you will have to, my boy."

"And don't call me your boy! I'm. Not. Yours." Harry yelled.

"Perhaps we should discuss this when we have all had a good nights rest and are a bit calmer," suggested Dumbledore. 

"That sounds like an excellent idea," said Remus.

"I haven't filled you in on what the Order have been up to, Harry, because nothing of import has happened. Updating you on the mundane goings on seems an unnecessary risk, as you have not yet mastered Occlumency. Though if you wish to know the details, I do believe it is your right. You are welcome to come back here in the morning and we can discuss things over tea. It is up to you, Harry," Dumbledore added before Harry and Remus left.

* * * * * 

Remus walked Harry back to the dungeons and to Harry's own room. "May I come in for a moment, Harry?" asked Remus.

Harry, who had already been feeling guilty for snapping at Remus, the only one around who actually _hadn't_ done anything to deserve Harry's ire, nodded, allowing Remus to enter before him. 

Once they were settled before the fire, Remus began speaking. "Harry, I know all of this has come as quite a shock to you. Though it is good to see that you haven't bottled your emotions up," said Remus with a hint of a smirk, referring to Harry's earlier outburst. "If you want to talk about it, I'm willing to listen."

Harry sighed. "Thanks Remus, but I'd rather not talk about just yet." _Or ever, _Harry added to himself.

"The offer stands, Harry," said Remus, squeezing Harry's upper arm in a reassuring manner. 

Once Harry was in bed, his mind wandered back to the days events. Harry sighed: there was no way he would be getting any sleep tonight.

Just as Harry was debating getting out of bed and trying to do something productive in order to take his mind off of everything that had happened, there was a tapping at his door.

Harry opened the door, and an owl flew in, a small pouch tied to it's leg.

Harry took the pouch, and gave the owl and Owl Treat. Opening the leather bag, Harry found a glass vial with a note attached to it. Harry read the note, which was written in Snape's Untidy Scrawl, which was an improvement over the Illegible Scrawl which Snape generally reserved for notes to Harry.

_Harry,_

Drink this. We will speak tomorrow.

S. Snape

Wondering what color his hair would be in the morning, Harry downed the sleeping potion, thanking Merlin for small mercies. 


	21. On ClovenHoofed Heroes

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing.

Chapter 21: On Cloven-Hoofed Heroes

Harry woke up early the next morning, knowing that he had a long day ahead of him. Harry stood up, and promptly came crashing to the floor.

"Oof," said Harry, his head throbbing from the collision. He would have a black eye from that.

Harry tried to get up again, but felt strangely uncoordinated. Harry looked down, and where he should have seen human feet he saw cloven hoofs.

Harry seethed. _Snape._ It had to be. Who else would do this to him. 

An alarmed house elf came out from the armoire. 

"Is Harry Potter being hurt, Sir?" asked the elf.

"Harry Potter is being bloody pissed," growled Harry.

"Dobby is not being able to help Harry Potter Sir," said Dobby sadly, noticing Harry's deformity. "Harry Potter is needing a potion to fix him."

Harry just growled again, before heading to the bathroom.

After much difficult, Harry had washed and dressed himself. A very sore Harry Potter was now making his way to the dungeons. 

"This. Is. NOT. FUNNY." Harry yelled after barging into the potions master's office.

Snape's eyes widened slightly, but his expression was promptly changed to a smirk. 

"Oh, but I assure you Harry, it is," said a still-smirking Snape. 

Harry glared. He was tempted to hex Snape into next week. For that matter, Harry couldn't quite resist the temptation. His fingers were itching, itching to reach for his wand. He couldn't seem to help himself. 

Harry took his wand out of his pocket and aimed it at Snape's back, who was now rummaging in his store closet.

"_Manus Fructus Factus sum ,_"* cried Harry. Snape dropped the vial he was handling, and moved out of the way just in time. The vial fell to the stone floorand, shattering, ate a hole right through it.

"Fool boy," sighed Snape, turning around, his hands oddly resembling two bunches of grapes. 

Harry gasped as he realized what he had almost caused to happen. _Appropriate though, _mused Harry,_ that Snape's Fructus form** would be grapes. _It seemed fitting, somehow.

"I will forgive that, Harry, as you are not currently in control of all of your faculties," said Snape. 

"I warned Tonks…" Snape murmured under his breath.

"Tonks?" asked Harry, "What does she have to do with this? You're the Snarky Bastard who never stops toying with me, you Sadistic Old Bat! You're the Bloody Arse who's ready to abandon his own son like so much old rubbish the moment…"

"Enough!" growled Snape.

"I'm not quite done yet, you wretched excuse for a man!" screamed Harry. 

"Out," bellowed Snape, and with a wave of his fruitlike hand, Harry was flying out the door, which slammed in front of him the moment he was past it. 

Still in a fit of temper, Harry stormed out of the dungeons as best he could with his odd new feet. 

"Oh, this is simply too good to be true: Harry Potter: The Great Hoofed Hero." said a gleeful voice from behind Harry.

__

Malfoy. "Shut it, Ferret!" said Harry.

"Let me guess," said Malfoy, "trying to become an illegal Animagus like your dead mutt of a godfather?" 

"Don't you dare talk about Sirius! _Decresco_," said Harry, smirking as he saw Malfoy turn into mini-Malfoy. In fact, Malfoy was now four feet tall. 

"_Elanguesco_," Malfoy shot back, and Harry's legs gave out beneath him.

"_Rideo_," said Harry from where he lay, sprawled on the ground. Orange light shot at Malfoy, and he burst out in gales of laughter, thus momentarily rendered incapable of speaking another curse.

"_Demadesco_," said Harry, taking advantage of the situation and causing Malfoy to wet himself. 

"_Livesco,_" Malfoy shot a blue bolt of light at Harry, whose skin promptly turned a matching shade. _Why does everyone think I'll look good in blue?_ Harry thought sarcastically.

"_Pinguesco_," Harry retaliated, and Malfoy was now not only short, but very fat as well.

"_Sanguis Fervesco_," said Malfoy, shooting a red bolt of light at Harry. Harry could feel his blood begin to heat.

"_Finite Incantatum,_" said a soft silky voice from behind Harry. To Harry's relief, the boiling in his veins abated. "That is _enough_. The two of you will go to the Headmaster's office at once."

"Sod off, you…" started Harry.

"_Lingua Teneo ,_"Snape languidly flung the curse at Harry, who promptly shut his mouth. "GO!"

__

Someone should give him cloven feet, thought Harry,_ the Evil Old Git._

* * * * * 

Dumbledore's eyes couldn't seem to keep from twinkling mirthfully as a blue, cloven-hoofed Harry Potter and a short, fat Draco Malfoy entered his office, though the old man tried to don a grave mask. 

"Explain yourselves," said the Headmaster, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice and failing miserably. "I'm disappointed in the two of you."

"Potter just started hexing me in the hallway, Headmaster," said Malfoy.

Harry, whose tongue wouldn't move, pointed frantically at his mouth.

"_Finite Incantatum,_" said the Headmaster, and Harry was again able to speak.

"That sodding little prick insulted Sirius," said Harry. "He deserved everything he got, and then some! I only stopped because Snape hexed me, the slimy…"

"That's enough, Harry. Draco, you may go, though you _will_ both be punished," said Dumbledore.

"But you heard him, Headmaster! He attacked me!" whined Draco.

"And I'll do it again, you…"

"Harry," warned Dumbledore.

"You did provoke him, Draco. You will both be punished," said Dumbledore simply.

Once Draco had left, not without more grumbling, Dumbledore turned to Harry. 

"If I'm not mistaken, Harry, you had these cloven hooves before meeting Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore. 

"Yes, Headmaster," Harry answered.

"Do you know how you came about these hooves?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah, that Slimy Bastard put it in the potion he gave me…"

"Harry," Dumbledore warned gently. 

"Though that's not Severus's style," Dumbledore added, stroking his beard in contemplation.

"Aside from the physical effects, do you know what else this transformation entails, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"What, the physical part isn't bad enough? I'm gonna hex that…"

"Harry," Dumbledore stopped the boy from speaking his thoughts once again.

"Cloven hooves are emblematic of the devil, according to many Muggles, and the wizard who invented the particular potion that you drank believed that it would be amusing to add some of the characteristics of the devil into the list of effects that the potion would have on a person," explained Dumbledore.

"Are you calling me a little devil?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, my boy."

Harry glared.

Dumbledore corrected himself. "No, Harry, I am not." 

Harry felt a bit guilty. He knew he had hurt Dumbledore with his request not to be referred to as 'my boy.'

"The Muggles believe that the Devil uses temptation as a weapon. The potion is designed to diminish your capacity to refrain from succumbing to various temptations, such as shrinking Malfoy," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. 

"_Oh_," said Harry, his eyes widening in realization.

He was going to have hell to pay with Snape. 

*I don't doubt that my Latin is atrocious. Corrections would be most appreciated. 

**Kind of like an Animagus form, only for fruit instead.


	22. A Cauldronful of Possibilities

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing.

****

Chapter 22: A Cauldronfull of Possibilities

__

There isn't enough firewhisky on this planet to deal with Potter and _Malfoy for the rest of the summer,_ Snape reflected as he sat in his chamber.

With a lazy flick of his wand, Snape cleared away the shards of broken glass that littered his floor.

Snape had warned Tonks. He had warned her against using that potion on Potter. For that matter, he had threatened her with a slow and painful death if she _dared_ to send the boy that potion in his name. He had threatened to skin her alive with a dull knife, and then proceed to remove her intestines with an unfinished wooden spoon. And yet still she insisted on sending the brat the potion anyway. What on earth had the woman been thinking? 

__

Bloody Useless Gryffindor, Snape mentally insulted the woman. The boy could have blurted out anything to Malfoy under the influence of that potion. He could have exposed Severus as a spy, he could have revealed the true prophecy, he could have given away any number of Order secrets...

Snape was extremely irritated with the boy as well. Did the brat never think? Snape knew that it was time for him to go and speak with the boy. He would have to eventually, and he had never been the type to see the purpose in postponing unpleasant conversations.

With that thought in mind, Severus rose from his armchair, left his chambers, and crossed the hall to the boy's room. Snape knocked twice, then waited for an answer.

"Come in," said a voice from within.

Snape entered Potter's room to find the boy sitting at his desk, parchment laid before him and quill in hand. The boy was, mercifully, in fully human form once again, though the attitudinal effects of the potion would not fully wear off for a few more hours. 

"Studying?" asked Snape, avoiding putting a name to the boy. "I never should have guessed it of you."

The boy glared. "Can I help you, Professor?" asked the boy coldly.

"I wanted to speak to you regarding the events that transpired in my office earlier today," said Snape.

"The devil made me do it," said the boy, a cheeky grin on his face.

Now it was Snape's turn to glare. 

"I realize that you were not in full control of yourself, though you are no less responsible for your actions. You chose to drink that potion, nobody forced it down your throat," said Snape.

"And you chose to send it to me," came the indignant retort. 

"I did no such thing, fool boy. Will you never learn not to repeat your mistakes?" sneered Snape.

Latching on to the first part of Snape's statement, the boy formed his next question.

"Then who sent it to me?" asked the boy.

"Nymphadora Tonks is the one responsible for that little joke," Snape's sneer was evident in his voice as well as on his face as he spoke the Metamorphmagus's name. 

"Oh," was the boy's brilliant rejoinder. "I apologize for attacking you from behind," said the boy who was now seated across from Snape in front of the fireplace matter-of-factly. 

"How very Gryffindor of you," observed Snape. "You should apologize for the entire scene, boy!"

"I don't see why I ought, Professor," responded the Impertinent Boy.

Snape knew that he couldn't really hold the boy's earlier actions against him, or Lily would skin _him_ and remove _his_ intestines with a wooden spoon from beyond the grave. But he would drive home a lesson, nonetheless.

"Because I am your professor, Insolent Brat! For your earlier display, as well as for last night's escapade, your Hogsmeade privileges for the first half of this coming school year are being stripped. Consider yourself lucky that the punishment is not more severe," said Snape.

"WHAT?!" screamed Harry. "You can't do that! What right do you have...?"

"I have every right, foolish boy. I have discussed this with the headmaster, and he agrees that the punishment is appropriate, so don't bother whining to him about how unfair your, let's see, what was it? Oh, yes, 'Snarky Bastard and Sadistic Old Bat' of a potions professor is being, your complaints will accomplish nothing," Snape sneered.

Harry blushed. The boy seemed oddly contrite. "I'm sorry, Professor. I went too far with that."

__

Interesting, Snape reflected. He didn't think the boy would normally apologize so quickly, or seem sincere about it for that matter. Under normal circumstances, Snape would imagine that the boy's pride would prevent him from saying any such thing. 

That was an interesting twist of the potion. It would seem the boy felt compelled to apologize, and the potion allowed him to do so despite his other inhibitions. 

Snape almost smiled at the irony. For all the times he had tried to force a Truth Serum down the boy's throat, he now seemed to be under similar effects from a different potion, and it was none of Snape's doing. 

"You did. Though your words were nothing more nor less than what you truly desired to say," replied Snape. 

Here Snape paused. He didn't want to reveal to the boy that his earlier words had stung, but he had to address them.

"What you said about me abandoning you, Harry," Snape caught Harry's eye and held the contact, "you must realize that I would not willingly do so. 'Wretched Excuse for a Man' though I may be," Harry again blushed at the reminder of his earlier words, "I would claim you as my son if not for the war in which we are currently in the midst of." 

A small smile formed on the boy's lips, though Snape had no doubt that the boy had done his best to suppress that smile and would berate himself unendingly for it later. The flashing anger in his eyes attested to that.

Perhaps Snape wouldn't torture Tonks: having the boy under the influence of this potion was proving useful. 

"In the meantime, I have taken it upon myself to arrange guardianship for you for the remainder of your school years, seeing as you can't return to Lilly's sister's home," said Snape.

"Why can't I return there?" asked the boy, seemingly confused. "I thought that was the only place that I was fully protected."

"Do you _want_ to return there?" asked Snape.

"Of course not, but..." began Harry.

"Then don't ask questions," said Snape.

"But I want to know!" said Harry. "Nobody ever wants to tell me things that directly effect me, and who will my new guardian be, and..."

"Very well," Snape interrupted the boy's whining. "You cannot return there because they are less pleased now about having a wizard related to them than at any point in past."

Harry snorted. "More than when I blew up my aunt?" said the boy mischievously, a gleam in his eyes. 

This potion was even better than a Truth Serum in many ways, Snape noted to himself. With a Truth Serum, you had to ask the correct questions in order to extract information, with this potion, the subject offered information freely, it could prove immensely useful. Snape mentally added the potion to his list of weapons. 

"Yes, I would imagine so," said Snape.

Apparently the gleam in the boy's eyes was contagious, because it must have been reflected in Snape's gaze as well.

"What did you do to them?" asked the boy wondrously.


	23. A Cauldronful of Possibilities continue

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing.

Xikum: If you look closely, the punishment was for running away the previous night _and_ that morning's little antic. Considering the level of danger Harry exposed himself and others to (both times) that seemed a fair punishment. Harry should have suspected something because of the change in handwriting though. (From Illegible Scrawl to Untidy Scrawl). Perhaps Harry should have heeded Crouch/Moody's words: constant vigilance. 

SlythCat19: Short - true. I wanted to switch perspectives, so here's another chapter.

HermioneGreen: I think Snape's revenge was in chapter fifteen or thereabouts.

****

Chapter 23: A Cauldronfull of Possibilities (Cont'd)

"What did you do to them?" asked Harry wondrously.

"Nothing irreparable, I assure you," said Snape.

Harry felt a bit disappointed at that, though he chided himself for it. Harry felt oddly comforted that Snape had gotten revenge for him. 

"Let's just say that your uncle isn't himself anymore, and your cousin looks... interesting with a pink beard," said Snape.

Harry smirked. 

"You haven't said, though, Professor. Who will my new guardian be?" asked Harry.

"Guardians, Harry. The Weasley's have agreed to become your new legal guardians. I trust that is acceptable to you," said Snape.

Harry smiled brightly. "That's brilliant!"

Harry then shook his head, feeling crestfallen.

"I can't allow that, though. I won't place them in danger," said Harry.

"There is no need to. We have agreed to perform the Fidelius charm on the Burrow. I will be the secret keeper." 

Harry thought about this. He didn't doubt Snape's loyalties, but...

"But what if I am found out as a spy?" asked Snape.

Harry looked up. Was he always this readable?

"Well, yes, sir. I mean, if Voldemort tortures you..." said Harry.

"I will not betray you," said Snape.

"What if Voldemort questions you under Veritaserum?" asked Harry.

"I am making progress on my search for an immunization to Veritaserum. This plan will only go into effect after I have found it," said Snape.

"Oh," said Harry. "I suppose that can work, then."

Snape nodded. "Good. Now I do believe you have some studying to do. Come by my office this evening, we will have another Occlumency lesson once the potion has warn off."

* * * * * 

Harry sat in his room, decidedly not studying. His mind was to caught up with other matters. He'd be living with the Weasleys. That would be wonderful, and they would be safe as well. Harry couldn't help but smile. 

Oh how he wished he could have been there to see Snape give it to the Dursleys though. Harry was still surprised that Snape said he would claim him if he could. Did that mean that Snape would claim him after he killed Voldemort? And did he even want that? Harry wasn't sure. 

Harry decided to sit down and practice Occlumency. While he had known for a while now that Snape's position as a spy was at risk because of him, it was different now. Now it was his father's life at stake. Harry sat on his bed, emptying his mind of all thoughts, emptying his very being of all emotions. 

Harry was pulled out of this state only when Saholna crawled up his arm.

"Hey girl," hissed Harry.

"Warm," said the little reptilian creature.

Harry just laughed and let her stay. 

Glancing out of the magical window, Harry was surprised to see that it was already evening. Harry hurried to his father's office, hoping that this lesson would go well. 

* * * * *

"Enter," said Snape after Harry had knocked on the door to his office.

Harry pushed the heavy door open, and walked into the creepy office. Harry wondered if Snape just kept all of those disgusting specimens in jars on display in order to intimidate his students.

"Very observant, Mr. Potter," said Snape. 

"I thought you couldn't read specific thoughts," said Harry.

"I can't. You still lack subtlety, I see. There is no 'reading' of thoughts involved. That thought, however, you spoke aloud," sneered Snape.

Harry blushed. "Oh."

"Oh," indeed. 

"You will be glad to hear, then, that your Occlumency lessons will no longer be conducted here, among these disgusting specimens. They will be conducted in the Headmaster's office henceforth. We cannot afford to have Mr. Malfoy become suspicious. We should be safe here for tonight though," said Snape.

Harry nodded at this new information. Snape then raised his wand. "We will begin. One. Two. Three. _Legilimens_." said Snape.

Harry felt the intrusion in his mind, and memories popped up in his mind, flowing from one to another. This time, though, Harry didn't lose sight of Snape. Before the third memory had played out, Harry was able to force Snape from his mind. 

"_Expelliarmus,_" cried Harry, wand pointed at Snape, forcing the man out of his mind.

Snape's reaction was, thankfully, much less irate for being hexed by Harry than he had been that morning, and understandably so.

"You've been practicing," said Snape. "Good."

Harry beamed and returned Snape's wand.

"Again," said Snape.

And so the lesson continued, Harry forcing Snape out of his mind each time Snape entered it.

"Harry, you have to try to prevent me from entering your mind to begin with now," said Snape.

"I'm trying, sir," said Harry.

"Well, you're not succeeding, boy, try harder!" said an irritated Snape.

__

Well, thought Harry, _couldn't expect Nice Snape to hang around for too long. _It had been a bit disconcerting anyway. Still, Harry couldn't help thinking that he wouldn't mind seeing that other side of Snape again. He would just have to try harder.

"That will do for tonight," said Snape. "Tomorrow, Mr. Malfoy and yourself will have a joint potions tutorial. I expect you to behave."

Harry paled. _Merlin._

"Yes, sir," said Harry aloud.

"Also, in the morning, the Headmaster will place some charms on you so that your appearance will not look to have changed. We were lucky that today your... other features prevented Mr. Malfoy from noticing any differences."

Harry didn't think his appearance had changed very drastically, though he supposed the precaution was necessary.


	24. On Modes of Warfare

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Don't recall if there were any specific clarifications requested, but I don't believe there were. If I'm mistaken, they'll be included next time, as for now, I have a dial-up connection... urgh.

****

Chapter 24: On the Modes of Warfare 

Severus Snape watched the two boys preparing their potions ingredients like a hawk might watch its prey. Snape was not about to take any chances with these two. Somehow, he had a very bad feeling about having the two boys together in a room with volatile potions ingredients. 

To further his impersonation of a hawk, Snape began circling the two boys once they had started adding their ingredients. They were making a Cheering Draft, loathe as Snape was to assign such a frivolous potion. Yet should the boys decide to misbehave and Snape himself be too slow to stop their mischief, at least not much damage could be accomplished by messing with this potion. For that matter, the potion might prevent another duel between the two if things should go awry. The potion was effective if it touched the skin, though not as much so as when ingested. 

"Your potion should be a deep burgundy at this point," said Snape, sneering at Potter's yellow potion. Malfoy snorted as he glanced at Potter's potion. Malfoy's potion was perfect. Potter was seething. Snape had to think of him as Potter if he was going to keep what little sanity he had remaining, especially when Malfoy was around. 

"Where did you go wrong, Potter, or can you even tell me that much, dim witted as you are?" Malfoy tried to contain his laughter. Potter seethed. 

"My potion went wrong when Malfoy threw a handful of porcupine quills into it, Professor," said Potter. 

"That would be ten points from Gryffindor for not putting an Imperturbable Charm around your cauldron, Potter, but as school is not in session, that will be a detention instead," sneered Snape.

Potter was clearly livid. Surely even the boy could see that this was necessary? Perhaps he would speak with the boy later. He didn't need the boy trying something foolish again. 

Just then Severus felt a sharp pain in his left arm. 

__

Damn.

Snape twitched, but just barely.

Malfoy's eyes shot up, quickly followed by Potter's. 

__

Wonderful.

"Continue working, there is something I must see to," and with that Snape left in a billow of robes.

He'd be lucky if the two hadn't blown up the dungeons by the time he got back.

* * * * * 

Apparating to a clearing in a wooded area, Snape took his position among the other Death Eaters. After a few moments time, the meeting began.

"My faithful Death Eaters," hissed the Dark Lord. "I have developed a plan that will bring the Wizarding World to its proverbial knees."

"Lucius," the thing said, turning to the aristocratic man whose features were currently masked by the same hideous white atrocity that all of the Death Eaters present donned. "I trust all is ready?"

"Yes, My Lord. All is in order, and prepared for your success. The negotiations have been completed to favorably," said Lucius, prostrating himself at the feet of the creature to which he had declared allegiance. 

"Excellent, Lucius. You shall be rewarded," said the horrid voice.

"My faithful servants, soon you shall all be rewarded with the riches and power promised to you. As the new year approaches, we shall seize Gringotts. The Muggle-loving fools will starve, their war effort will be hindered. All else will declare fealty or perish," the thing laughed maniacally. Severus repressed a shudder.

* * * * * 

Severus walked back to his classroom from the Forbidden Forrest. He would have to speak to Albus soon, but first he had to make sure the brats were alive. 

Severus was prepared for a scene of devastation. What Severus saw, though, exceeded even his wildest expectations. Snape shook his head in horror at what he saw.

There was a giddy house elf bouncing around the room. Potter and Malfoy were rolling on the floor in laughter. All sorts of potions ingredients were hovering in the air, floating about lazily. The two cauldrons that the brats had been working at were tipped over, there contents spilled on the floor.

"WHAT is going on here?" demanded an extremely irate Potions Master.

Severus was answered with renewed laughter from the floor and the sound of a house elf crashing over a table. 

Perhaps they had overdone it a tad with the Cheering Draft. 

Seeing no immediate harm in the situation, and having acquired a splitting headache, Severus decided to go see the one person aside from Potter who could make said headache worse: Albus.

Severus swept out of the dungeons, slowing only when he reached the gargoyle protecting the entrance to the Headmaster's office. 

"Billybligs," said Snape. Apparently the move from candy names to nonsensical combinations of syllables as passwords was a new security precaution. 

Severus knocked once on the Headmaster's door.

"Come in, Severus," Snape heard the Headmaster say.

"Entering the office, Snape found the Headmaster dressed in the most horrid of pink floral robes, dancing with Fawkes.

Snape briefly wondered if he had entered some ridiculous alternate universe. Or perhaps the Dark Lord had tortured him to insanity and he was currently actually lying in a bed at St. Mungo's. Perhaps, but perhaps not. He might as well get on with his report. 

"Albus, I have just returned from a Summoning," said Severus.

The Headmaster suddenly turned grave, and took his seat behind his desk. Some semblance of normalcy having returned, Snape took a seat as well, relaying to the Headmaster the evening's occurrences.

"That is most disturbing. If Voldemort takes Gringotts, we will be economically devastated. If we thwart his actions, we will be economically devastated as well. It seems unlikely that we can avoid a bank crisis at this point. I think it also likely, if I know Tom's mind, that he will surround the date for the intended seizure with a week or more of other 'festivities,'" said Albus distastefully. 

"That is most likely. He will want his first highly public activities to surrounded by quite a bit of hoopla. I would not be surprised if attacked Hogsmeade, or, barring that, a number of smaller villages. Perhaps one each night leading up to the... 'main attraction,' shall we say? That will instill the greatest amount of fear in witches and wizards across the country, and that is what the Dark Lord has always craved most. I believe he will start on Yuletide, saving the main event for a New Year's celebration," agreed Snape. 

"Do you know what Voldemort has offered the Goblins in exchange for their cooperation?" asked Albus.

"I do not," Severus almost felt compelled to add a 'My Lord' to the end of that and bow his head. Too many masters... "I can only conjecture. I believe equal rights with common witches and wizards, including the right of wand use. Not that anyone is apt to have many enforceable rights with the Dark Lord ruling Britain."

"Indeed," agreed Albus. The aged wizard looked deep in thought. Severus sincerely hoped that Dumbledore would come up with some viable plan. It looked liked they were facing dark times ahead though. "Perhaps if we can oust Fudge before the end of the year, we can sway the goblins. It seems our only hope."

"Do you think it possible," asked Severus skeptically.

"Severus, my boy," responded Albus, "you have yet to see me wage full-scale psychological warfare. I will call a meeting of the Order tomorrow to discuss strategy. Now, I have plans to design, Severus."

Severus knew a dismissal when he heard one. "Of course, Headmaster. Goodnight." 

__

Manipulative Old Coot, thought Snape fondly.


	25. Mark Me

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing.

****

Chapter 25: Mark Me

Draco was laughing so hard that his stomach hurt, to say nothing of his cheeks. The boy was clinging onto Potter, who was also laughing helplessly. They were on the floor, unable to stand, covered in pink goo. 

Draco had never felt this good before, this free. The world was truly a brilliant place! Everything felt right. Draco had a silly grin plastered to his face that he didn't think would ever be removed.

Draco sat up and began tracing designs into the pink goo on the stone floor. It was such a pretty color. Draco traced the outline of the stones through the goo. He marveled at the way the stones all fit together perfectly. Draco then started outlining the Hogwarts castle in the goo. This was so much fun! Draco was enthralled.

Potter was sitting now as well. Potter had dug his hand into the cauldron and was playing with the remaining pink stuff in there. He would gather some in his hand, then let it poor back out. Draco loved watching the process: the way a hand would come up, filled with goo, and then the pretty stuff would fall back down in globs, making a pretty sound when they hit the bottom of the cauldron. Draco could just imagine how pretty the spattering of goo would be when the big drops hit the rest of the potion. 

Draco walked over and stuck his head in the cauldron, so that he could see what it looked like, but the next glob fell on his head: funny. It felt nice. It tickled his head. Draco ran a hand through his hair, massaging the stuff into his scalp.

"It's like shampoo," said Draco. Potter looked up, grinning. "Only it's goo." Draco burst out in a fit of laughter. "It's _goo_poo!" said Draco.

"This sent the two of them into another fit of giggles.

"Maybe we should bottle some for Snape. Maybe then he'd wash his hair!" said Potter.

Draco heard a squeak. It was the Excitable Elf. 

__

Uh oh. Snape had just walked into the room, and had heard Potter's comment. _Oops._

Draco started laughing again. 

Snape growled. Draco just laughed harder. Snape was funny when he scowled like that!

"Sorry, Professor," said Potter sheepishly. 

Snape looked too sad. And angry. And annoyed. And exasperated. 

__

Snape needs some potion! thought Draco.

Draco picked up a handful of the potion, and flung it at Snape, giggling all the while.

Snape deflected the glob with a curse that sent it smattering onto the far wall.

Draco frowned. That wasn't the point! _Silly Snape_. 

Draco picked up another handful of the gloopy potion. This time, Draco caught Snape's eye before throwing it at him, his expression clearly saying 'catch, silly.'

Again, Snape got rid of the potion before it hit him. What was Snape doing? Draco glanced over at Potter, who also looked confused by Snape's behavior. They both shook their heads in befuddlement. Snape just didn't get it.

The next thing Draco knew, Snape had muttered something and waved his wand around.

"Tut tut, Professor," said Potter, shaking his finger at Snape, "you said yourself that there was to be no silly wand-waving in this classroom. Ten points from Slytherin." Potter burst into giggles. Draco followed suit. 

"HEY!" said Draco, noticing what Snape had done. He had taken away the potion! "I was playing with that!"

Snape sneered. That wasn't very nice of Snape!

The two of you will go to your respective dwellings, NOW!" yelled Snape.

"Poopyhead," mumbled Draco. Draco couldn't believe it! One minute he was playing nicely with Potter, and now he was getting sent to his room! Potter seemed to be in agreement with Draco's assessment of Snape.

"AND WIPE THOSE RIDICULOUS GRINS OFF OF YOUR FACES!" bellowed Snape.

Potter harrumphed. 

Well if that's the way Snape insisted on being! The two boys stalked out of the classroom, Potter going to his room on the right, Draco going to his room on the left. 

Draco liked his room. It was done up in pretty silver and green colors! Draco started fingering the tapestry, it had such a nice texture. Draco then walked over to the bed, and felt the smooth, silk hangings. Ah, wonderful!

Draco cut up pieces of fabric from different materials, and began braiding them all together. Draco was very proud of himself. Now he could play with all of them at once!

Draco played for a while, but his heart wasn't in it anymore. For that matter, his heart was at the bottom of his stomach. Everything was wrong! Yeah, he had some fabrics. So what?! Everything else was wrong in his life. People only liked him, or rather pretended to, because he was a Malfoy. His name got him what he wanted, but what was that worth? None of it was because of _him._ His friends were idiots who followed him around for political reasons. He was on the quidditch team because he had money. Or, rather, because his _father_ had money. Everything he had he owed to someone else. 

Well, Draco would solve that. He would take the Dark Mark when he graduated, then he would have power in his own right, not reflected power. He could do away with the Mudbloods that infested the wizarding world. And he would cause them pain, like the pain he always felt. 

Draco hardly noticed that he had taken a knife and was carving the form of the Mark into left forearm. 

What had he been doing in there with Potter? That wasn't real. Nothing in his life was real. Nothing in his life mattered. Nothing in his life _meant_ anything.

But once he'd joined Voldemort, then his life would mean something. He would be a part of something great, something better than Dumbledore and Potter and their perfect little world where _he didn't have a place._

Dumbledore always treated the Slytherins as if they were worthless, bound to be Dark and Evil and do Bad Things. Well, if that's what the Old Fool expected, then that's what the Old Fool would get. Draco was only too happy to oblige. 

The skull and Snake that Draco had carved into his arm were now obscured by all the blood that had covered the markings. Maybe he would bleed to death. That would be nice. Draco was tired of putting up with all this nonsense. 

"Draco," came a soft voice from above the boy.

Draco could feel a hand holding his wrist.

He looked down at his arms, vaguely surprised to see blood on one arm and a knife in the other. Draco was even more surprised to see tears falling onto his arm and mixing into the blood that was smeared across it. 

"Mmm," said Draco.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" asked Snape. It was Snape that was standing there, hovering over him. 

"Dunno," said Draco, bemused, looking at his arm again.

"You don't know?" Snape's eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"Nuh uh," Draco truthfully maintained his position. 

Snape walked into Draco's toilet and retrieved a washcloth, which he soaked in water.

"Give me your hand, Draco," said Snape softly.

Draco did as he was told.

Snape patted the cloth down on Draco's arm, gently removing the excess blood.

Snape hissed when the pattern beneath came into view. 

Draco looked up at Snape curiously. Why had Snape reacted that way? Draco shrugged it off.

"What do you remember of the last hour or so, Draco?" asked Snape, concern apparent in his voice.

"Um, we were playing with the potion. It was fun. I was happy. Then I came here, and I was miserable." Draco glanced down at his arm. "I don't think I meant to do that," said the still-confused boy.

"I see," said Snape. "I cannot heal that for you, and Madame Pomfrey is not currently here. I will bandage it for you, though," said Snape, who then proceeded to do so.

"K, Professor," said Draco groggily. Draco yawned: he was becoming a bit sleepy. 

Snape seemed to take notice of this, because the next thing he said was: "Up, Draco."

Draco complied.

"I want you to stay in bed for the rest of the night, am I understood?" said Snape.

" 'Course, Professor," yawned Draco.

Draco felt like he had been bludgeoned by a ten-ton Sleeping Spell. Draco was confused by his own mental analogy, but was not in any condition to analyze his logic. Draco shrugged it off and climbed under the covers. He was bloody exhausted.

"We will discuss this tomorrow, Draco. For now, goodnight," said Snape.

" 'night, Professor," said Draco. 

Draco heard the door shut as Snape left the room before quickly and thankfully falling into a deep and much-needed sleep.


	26. On the Psychological Instability of Vari

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing.

****

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, all the questions that were asked should be answered in this chapter.

****

Chapter 26: On the Psychological Instability of Various Beings

Severus shut the door to Draco's room softly behind him, and hurriedly made his way over to Harry's room. Those two would be the death of him yet. 

Severus spoke the password to Harry's room, entering without preamble.

"Potter!" said a startled Severus.

Harry looked up from his bed, his eyes dead. 

"Stop that immediately!" said Snape.

Harry looked down at his torso, which was covered in hot wax that the boy had been pouring onto himself from a lit candle. 

"No," said Harry. "I like candles," he then added, as if that settled the matter.

"Harry," growled Snape, walking over to the boy and forcefully extracting the candle from his grip. At least the boy wasn't slashing at his wrists. Snape made a mental note to check on Draco again in an hour's time.

"What, pray tell, do you think you are doing?" demanded Snape.

"Playing, Professor," said the boy, a sardonic grin adorning his face.

Snape was not amused. Snape was also not particularly thrilled with the state of the boy's - his son's - body.

"Why are you so thin?" asked Snape.

"Well, Professor," said the boy, smirking once again, "my relatives did not see it fit to waste too much food on a freak like myself."

Snape growled. Snape liked growling. Had he let the Dursleys off too easily? He would mention this to Poppy when she returned, in any case.

With a flick of his wand, Snape made the dried wax on the boy's stomach disappear. 

"It's my fault, you know?" said the boy.

"What is your fault?" asked Snape.

He couldn't possibly think that it was his fault that his horrid relatives had starved him, could he?

"That Sirius is dead," said Harry, in that same, dull tone of voice.

"Partially, yes," agreed Snape.

"I wanted to blame you. See, if I convinced myself that it was all your fault, then I wouldn't have to blame myself, but I blamed myself anyway, so it made no difference," continued Harry, as if explaining something very simple to Neville Longbottom. Snape often took that tone of voice himself, so he recognized it easily enough.

Snape wanted to say that he ought to receive some of the credit for the mutt's death, but he did not think that Harry would be amused, and even Snape could not find enjoyment in torturing the boy when he was in such a state. 

Snape pulled a chair over to the boy's bed, for once at a loss for what to do. He didn't know what to say to the boy, yet he also knew that it would not be safe to leave the boy unattended right now. It was a shame the werewolf wasn't around, else Snape could pawn the situation off onto him. 

"Well, there is nothing to be done for it now. The only productive thing you can do is to make sure you don't make a similar mistake again, which, might I add, you seem to have been doing your utmost to repeat your folly. Might I suggest remaining on school grounds from now on?" said Snape. Snape wasn't the type to offer comforting lies, they rather annoyed him, actually.

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?" said the boy dejectedly. That was not the response Severus had been seeking. He had hoped to at least turn the boy's melancholy into anger. Snape would have been pissed at the boy for being whiny and for wallowing in self-pity if he hadn't known that the boy's reactions were a result of withdrawal from the bungled Cheering Draft. 

"Then again, I suppose that's to be expected. I take after my father, you see," continued Harry. Snape reconsidered his earlier decision not to become angry. The boy was now running the sharp end of his quill along the exposed skin of his torso.

"Quit your mourning and clean yourself up, then get in bed. I will not have this insolence from you," snarled Snape as he snatched the quill out of the boy's hand. Snape thought he had done an admirable job on restraining his temper. He _wanted_ to hex the brat.

Oddly enough, the boy complied. He went into the bathroom, and Snape could hear running water.

Snape decided that it would be prudent to wait in Harry's room while the boy bathed, and decided to have some tea while he was waiting. Now, where was that dratted elf? Oh, no, Snape was _not_ going to deal with a psychologically unbalanced house elf. He would _not_!

Snape smirked. Albus had set the elf on Potter-duty, Albus could deal with the results. He would send the Headmaster a note, with his regrets on not being able to see to the elf personally, as he had two boys in a similar state to deal with. _Albus, you brought this on yourself,_ thought Snape, his smirk still firmly in place.

Snape firecalled an elf , requesting tea, before delivering his intended message to the headmaster in a like manner. Albus had this coming to him, though he supposed he should be thankful to the elf: Dobby had, after all, prevented his son from carrying through with his ludicrous plan to run off to gods-know where.

Snape sat by the fire, drinking his tea. Peach and ginger flavored black tea, to be exact. Snape was a happy man. Most people would not have believed it of Severus, austere as the man presented himself to be, but Hogwarts's resident potions master was actually very much a hedonist.

Speaking of hedonism, what was Potter doing? Indulging himself in an hour-long bubble-bath? 

Fear suddenly rose in Severus's chest as he imagined all of the horrible things that Harry could be doing to himself just then, while he was sitting in this next room, sipping his tea. Why hadn't he thought of the risks earlier? The boy could try to drown himself, and for Merlin's sake, the boy had a razor in there!

"Harry!" bellowed Snape, a note of panic to his voice which he neither wanted to admit was there nor contemplate the origins of. "What in Merlin's name are you still doing in there?"

Moments later, the door to the toilet opened, and a red, wrinkled, and fuming Harry Potter emerged from within. 

"Soaking. Is that a crime too now?" snarled the boy. "I should ask you the same question. What are you still doing here? I had thought you had left."

"You were hardly in a fit state to be left to your own devices," sneered Snape, a sense of relief washing over him. "Do tell me, though, why my classroom was in the state it was in when I returned, and why you and Draco were sitting in a puddle of a viscous, pink-tinted substance."

Harry audibly gulped. Snape was getting a bit more accustomed to this calling Potter 'Harry' thing, and less often resorted to referring to the boy as 'boy,' whether mentally or verbally.

"Er, well, you see, Malfoy threw a handful of porcupine quills into my potion - that was before you left - but I thought I could compensate for it, and salvage the potion by adding some Eye of Newt, but that apparently didn't work..." Harry's voice trailed off as he finished speaking. 

"The porcupine quills would have turned the potion into a Melancholy Cocktail," explained Snape "and, yes, adding Eye of Newt would negate the effect. You likely misjudged the amount of this component that should have gone into the potion, thus ending up with a highly powerful Cheering Draft also containing traits of a Melancholy Cocktail: and thus the severe withdrawal symptoms you are experiencing. They are partially the result of the psychological withdrawal from the potion, though in conjunction with the melancholic attributes already possessed by the potion these effects become especially severe. As you could not accurately determine the number of porcupine quills Draco added to your potion, I will not hold the fact that you incorrectly assessed the amount of Eye of Newt necessary to counterbalance the effect against you."

Harry smiled. The boy seemed to think that that was as close to a compliment as he was likely to receive, and he was right. Snape wasn't one for flattery. The boy was also very likely relieved that he wouldn't be serving a month's worth of detentions with Filch for destroying his classroom. Snape had an evil impulse to tack that last bit on, though he suppressed it. 

Snape only hoped that his conversation with Draco the next day went anywhere near as smoothly. 


	27. On One's Choice of Coffee

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing.

****

Note: I wasn't going to post anything tonight, but this idea came to me, so I wrote it. Please don't whine about the length, it's not becoming.

****

Chapter 27: On the Choice of Coffee

Severus Snape sat in his quarters drinking his coffee. Strong. Cream. No sugar. His coffee was, however, charmed to appear black. He did have a reputation as a Hardened Bastard to maintain, after all, and everyone knew that Hardened Bastards did _not_ take cream in their coffee. Albus always handed Snape his coffee pre-charmed. Albus could be relied on for things like that. Though that dratted twinkle always sparkled in his eyes as he humored people on such things. Thus was Albus's nature.

Snape knew that he would have to speak to Draco soon. He was deciding what to say. Snape could have healed the boy's arm the night before, though he thought it better to allow the mark to remain: it served as a reminder of sorts. Snape glanced at the pensieve on his coffee table. He had borrowed it from Albus once again. This would not be a pleasant morning, for or for Draco. 

There was a knock on Snape's door. "Enter," said the man, a wave of his arm opening the door. 

Draco entered, looking a bit frightened. "You wanted to see me, sir," said the elegant blond boy. The boy was a prince, and he knew it well. Not the son of royalty, but a prince nonetheless. The boy was spoiled as one, his every need and whim being seen to by those who served him. He carried himself as a prince, and expected to be treated as such. His expectations were generally fulfilled. Not today.

"Come here, Draco," said Snape, indicating the sofa near the armchair he himself was currently occupying. 

Draco sat. Severus chose his words carefully. He could not expose himself as a spy, yet he could not allow the prince who sat before him to sacrifice himself to the Dark Lord, to sacrifice himself for Severus's mistakes. And that is how the potions master saw it. If Severus had not failed so long ago, he would be able to guide this boy with the air of a veela openly. Snape did not adore Draco, not by any means. But he was rather fond of him, in his own way. 

"I want to show you something," said Snape, his voice even. "You carved the Dark Mark onto your skin." The boy self-consciously put a hand to his left forearm. Snape put his wand to his temple, extracting the memory of his own Marking. Snape carefully put the memory into the bowl before him. The runes engraved on the bowl were lost to history. What they said was not known, but their power was apparent by the function they helped to serve. Snape had always liked the study of ancient runes as a subject in school. Snape only allowed his thoughts to wander for a moment. This was a difficult morning, and he allowed himself that much. 

Snape brought his thoughts back to the present. He looked at the boy sitting in front of him, his face open and earnest. Draco's face was not always cold and harsh. That face was a mask which he wore in public. Snape hoped that that mask did not become permanently affixed to the handsome face beneath it. Draco trusted Snape, and Severus was not about to squander that trust by allowing the boy's misguided thoughts and emotions to draw him to the Dark Lord.

"The memory in this bowl is of my own Marking, Draco. I want you to witness it." The boy seemed a bit confused, and more than a bit hesitant. Snape thought that that was a good sign. 

"Look, Draco," said Snape after a moment had passed and Draco had made no move to enter the pensieve. 

Draco went over to the coffee table, kneeling in front of it. Draco would soon see Severus in a similar position, only in front of the Dark Lord rather than an inanimate object. Draco put his head into the bowl.

Snape knew what Draco would be seeing, and could replay the memory in his own mind as vividly and accurately as it would play for Draco in the pensieve. Contrary to a common misconception, one did not lose his or her memory of an event by extracting it, only a certain force that maintained the memory: that is why the memory an extracted memory would not be accessible through Legilemency.

Draco would see the kneeling and groveling involved in a meeting of Death Eaters, and the pain associated with joining said group. Snape could only hope that the boy would have second thoughts about joining. At least the elder Malfoys saw it fit to wait for Draco's graduation before proceeding with the ritual. There was, at the least, still time. Snape did not allow himself the luxury of hoping that by then his son would have defeated Voldemort. Dreams are folly, Snape knew. Dreams and hope were as treacherous as the heart. Many would say that Snape did not allow himself the luxury of having a heart, and Snape encouraged such thoughts. It served his Purposes well, and Snape existed to serve his Purposes. Snape was a tool, he knew that well: he did not deserve to exist as more, not since the event which Draco was currently viewing in Dumbledore's pensieve. 

Severus knew the memory thoroughly enough to know that it was now drawing to a close. Severus put a hand on Draco's shoulder. The boy was clammy, pale. There was a tremor coursing through his body.

Draco looked at Severus with haunted eyes. The memory wasn't any more terrible than someone opposed to the Dark Lord might expect. The receipt of the Mark was far from pleasant, though there weren't any sadistic rituals associated with it, as some might expect. No. The boy had certainly witnessed worse, Severus had no doubt that Draco had seen Lucius torture Muggles. He was certain that Lucius was one of the Masked Men involved in the tormenting of the Muggle family that maintained the campsite at which the Quidditch World Cup took place. No. The boy was shaken because his notions of what it meant to serve the Dark Lord were fairytale stories that he had grown up with: stories of power and prestige. Stories of serving something Great. 

What Draco saw was a madman who inflicted suffering upon his followers. A madman who demanded complete obeisance from those who faced him, a man who branded his followers not simply so that he could Summon them, but to prove his _ownership _of them. No. The romantic ideas that Draco doubtless had of serving Greatness had just been shattered, his world had been devastated, his beliefs crushed like so many spider legs for use in a Daftness Draught.

Yet Draco was a Slytherin above all else, save perhaps a Malfoy. He would survive. He would do what he must. The question that remained was whether Draco would see joining Voldemort as survival, or whether he would risk everything - his family, his fortune, his very life - to truly survive: to survive with his control over himself intact. Would Draco choose to be a slave? Would he see that as survival? Or would he turn, and take another path, a path he had never previously considered, a path down which many dangers and many uncertainties lay?

"Choose wisely," said Severus, looking Draco in his silver eyes, his gaze never faltering.


	28. Harry Potter, Professional Prankster

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing.

****

Chapter 28: Harry Potter, Professional Prankster

Harry Potter paid a knut to the owl that had just flown into his room for his copy of the Daily Profit, which he had taken to reading again since his talk with Tonks: he figured he had best keep up on the happenings in the wizarding world. Harry had also taken to thinking of the paper as the Profit, rather than the Prophet. He found it all together more fitting. _Then again, the Washing Machine would also be a fitting name, seeing as all the paper seems to be good for is brainwashing its readers._

Harry grinned as he read the headline: "Ministry in Turmoil as Accusations Abound: Did Minister Fudge Knowingly Allow He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to Return to Full Power?"

Reading through the article, Harry was glad to see that it was Mr. Weasley who was actively stirring up popular opinion against Fudge. Sneaky it was though, playing on peoples fears that way. _Aw well, _thought Harry, _that's what they get for living in denial for so long._

Being for once pleased with what he was reading in the morning paper, Harry rolled it up, deciding to go down to the lake and read in the sunshine. Perhaps afterward he would go for a fly around the quidditch pitch: it was a particularly nice day, and Harry was worried that if he spent any more time in the dungeons he'd end up looking like Snape, charms to maintain his resemblance to James Potter in place or no. Besides, he had nothing to do until his potions lesson that afternoon. His defense lesson with Lupin and Tonks wasn't until that evening. 

As Harry approached the lake, he saw the last sight he wanted to see: Draco Malfoy had apparently had a similar idea this sunny day and was sitting at edge of the lake, his feet dangling in the water as he skipped stones. _Maybe the squid will get him, _thought Harry hopefully.

Harry quickly changed course, making for Hagrid's instead. When Harry got to Hagrid's, he noticed that it was oddly quiet inside. Harry knocked anyway, but was not surprised when Hagrid didn't answer: he was probably in the forest tending to Grawp. Harry briefly considered heading into the forest himself, though he quickly set the notion aside. Harry was worried for Hagrid though: the centaurs could be brutal, and they had warned Hagrid not to enter the forest again. Hagrid was fully capable of taking care of himself, though.

Deciding that he wouldn't be deterred by a Slimy Slytherin, and fully aware that he already had been, Harry headed back to the lake. 

As Harry sat down a good distance away from his blond nemesis, he noticed another owl soaring toward him. Harry figured it would be from Ron or Hermione, and so was surprised to see that it was from the Twins Weasley. Harry thanked the owl, which he assumed to be one newly in the service of the two redheads, the poor creature, before telling it to go to the Owlery for some food. 

_To our much-esteemed Partner in Crime,_

We hope this missive finds you in good health, and prankful fortune. During a recent trip to the apothecary in Knockturn Alley for certain supplies, and thanks to the dear old Extendibles, we have learned that you are currently in the company of both Snape and Malfoy. This seemed too good of an opportunity to let pass (and Fred and I need some feedback on some products we are currently developing). We are (almost) certain that none of the enclosed samples will cause permanent or serious damage to the Pranked. 

Remember the Marauders! 

- Fred and George Weasley

Harry frowned. Enclosed? But the letter had come alone. Had the package been intercepted? _Oh!_ Harry grinned. "I solemnly swear, I am up to no good," said Harry, tapping the parchment with his wand. The parchment instantly transformed into a package full of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Harry looked through the contents, which were different from the ones he had received for his birthday: those had mostly been meant to use on oneself, such as the Skiving Snackbox, while these were clearly meant to be used against an adversary. 

And Malfoy was sitting not a hundred yards away... _No, no, no, I can't, I can't, I can't. I promised Dumbledore!_ thought Harry desperately. 

Harry glanced over at Malfoy, who was looking at him curiously. When Malfoy saw Harry look up, though, he quickly looked away. _Odd,_ thought Harry, _he would normally have picked a fight by now. _For that matter, the boy seemed oddly contemplative this morning: Harry wondered what was up, but shrugged it off. It wasn't as if he go over and _ask_. 

Pranking Malfoy was out of the question, for now at least, but Snape... Harry still owed his father for the blue hair, to say nothing of Tonks. Harry grinned mischievously, and dug through the package of goodies the twins had sent.

Harry was particularly intrigued by the Embezzling Elves: according to the instructions, you just let one loose with instructions on whom to annoy, and the elf would... misplace that persons possessions. Harry decided that one would have to be saved for Snape. 

As for Tonks, Harry settled on the Miniature Miniaturizing Mice. The mice were the size of a fingernail, and they would shrink anything they were instructed to. Harry would be putting the mice to use this evening. 

For now, Harry would leave Malfoy be.

Just as Harry's mind was contemplating all the damage he could do... er, fun he could have, yet another owl headed for him. _What now?_ thought Harry irritably: he had pranks to plan!

Harry untied the not that was attached to the owl's leg. 

__

You're presence is requested in the Headmaster's office at once.

S. Snape

Snape couldn't know about the box of goods, could he? _Of course not, _Harry told himself, though he was still a bit nervous.

Wondering what this was about, Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office. Before reaching the castle, Harry tapped the box he was holding, whispered the words "mischief managed," and put the letter that the box had reverted to into his pocket. He had a single elf with instructions to annoy Snape stored in his other pocket.

Once inside Dumbledore's office, Harry realized that Dumbledore wasn't even there: only Snape was. 

"I trust you are quite recovered from yesterday's misadventure?" asked Snape.

"Yes, sir," said Harry, still not sure what he was doing there.

"Good. Then we can practice your Occlumency. I've decided it would be best to keep the meetings irregular, so as not to raise suspicions with Mr. Malfoy. It would not do for him to know that we are meeting behind closed doors," Snape explained the hastily arranged meeting. 

Harry was relieved that that was the only reason he had been summoned to Dumbledore's office, though he quickly shut away all thoughts of the twins' package. It would not do for Snape to find out about _that_. 

"On the count of three," said Snape. "One, two, three, _Legilimens,_" said Snape.

Harry fought his emotions back with all his might, he pushed back any thought that threatened to surface. He concentrated purely on the sight in front of him, not allowing his thoughts to wander from the here and the now: his career as a prankster depended on it, not to mention his life, if Snape were to find out what he was planning.

So Harry fought. He fought with all he had. 

"Excellent," said Snape, a true smile on his face. Realizing what he had just done, Snape quickly corrected his facial features, and in a more serious, dignified tone he said, "I could not break into your mind. Well done, Harry."

"Thank you, Professor," said a grinning Harry. 

"What did it?" asked Snape, apparently curious at his student's sudden progress.

"I've been practicing a lot," said Harry with a straight face. Snape would definitely _not_ be finding out why Harry truly managed it this time. _Strange, though,_ thought Harry, _that with all the incentives to succeed at Occlumency that I've been given, this would be the one to cinch it. _

Harry now felt a bit guilty about his plan to infuriate Snape, though he quickly shoved that guilt aside. Snape had it coming to him for dying Harry's hair blue, after all. Justifying his decision, Harry pointed out to himself that he had instructed the elf only to move around articles of clothing, so as not to endanger Snape or anyone else by moving around Important Items or Incriminating Evidence. If Snape found his shoes in his underwear drawer, surely no harm would come of it... well, no _serious_ harm, anyway: the glassware in Snape's quarters might want to watch out for itself though. If Harry was one of Snape's tumblers, he'd be shaking in his figurative boots right now.


	29. Wear and Tear

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing.

****

Chapter 29: Wear and Tear

Grinning evilly, Harry let out the MiniMice, as he had come to call them. He was hiding behind a suit of armor, once again playing hide and seek with his tormentors... er, defense instructors. 

Lupin had hit him with a well placed curse that forced him to tap dance, and he had just managed to allay his feet of the need to tap out the steps of some inane rhythm that only his feet could hear. 

Harry watched on in amusement as Tonks carefully and quietly searched every hiding place, just waiting to hex him. Harry saw the mice approach Tonks and bite her shoes. 

Harry had to refrain from bursting out in laughter as Tonks seemed to mimic his own earlier compulsion to tap dance. The mice had bit her shoes, making them too small for her feet. Tonks stumbled around the dungeons, yelping like a dog that had its tail stepped on. 

A much incensed Snape opened his door, looking to see what all the raucous was about. He just managed not to collide with Tonks as he stepped out of his chamber. Snape sneered at the woman before closing his door with a bang. Apparently, seeing Tonks trip over her own feet was not a new sight for the professor. 

Harry couldn't wait to see what happened when Snape's stuff started moving about seemingly of its own free will. Being caught in his musings, however, rendered Harry vulnerable, as a curse from behind soon made him realize. 

__

Lupin. Damn. Harry felt disoriented as he could no longer hear what was going on around him. His ears seem to have turned into yams. _Damn the wolf. _

Lupin countered the hex for Harry. 

"I think that's enough for tonight," said Lupin. "What Tonks thinks she's doing is beyond me, though. What did you do to her, anyway?"

Harry grinned. "I had a bit of help with that one," said Harry.

"Help? From who?" asked Lupin. 

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," said Harry matter-of-factly. 

"Spill," said Lupin. 

"My favorite pair of redheads," said Harry. Considering the twins took after the Marauders, Harry felt he owed it to Lupin to tell him. "Some little mice shrunk her shoes."

Lupin chuckled. "Well, let's leave her to it. Once she pauses to think for a moment, she'll remember that she's a Metamorphmagus and shrink her feet. Would you like to sit down for a cup of tea?"

"Sure," said Harry. "We can go to my room, Dobby will be around."

Harry and Lupin went to Harry's room, which was right around the bend. 

"I still can't believe Dumbledore commissioned a house elf to spy on you," said Lupin, shaking his head.

And then it hit Harry. It had been Dobby who had prevented him from finding a thestral that night. Harry was furious, though whether his anger was directed toward the elf or the Headmaster, Harry hadn't the foggiest notion. _Damn them both, the conniving, spying, interfering, meddlesome..._

Harry's mental stringing of synonyms was interrupted by Remus. 

"Harry," said Remus tentatively. "Is everything alright?" 

Harry was sure his countenance attested to the fact that he was now extremely peeved.

"You can't believe Dumbledore would do something that sneaky and underhanded?" asked Harry. "I don't see why not, it's perfectly in character."

"Harry," said Lupin firmly. "You know very well that it is your own childish behavior that necessitated Dumbledore's actions, so don't go blaming it on him."

Harry was silent for a second as he ushered Lupin into his rooms. 

"May I ask you something, Remus?" said Harry at last, once the two were settled in front of the fireplace. 

"It was my childish behavior that got Sirius killed. You tell me not to blame myself," here Harry looked Lupin straight in the eye, "but do _you _blame me for it? Do you think me responsible?"

Lupin glanced away from Harry's gaze, and in that instant Harry knew the answer. 

"The truth, Remus. I'm sick of hearing lies," said Harry. He knew the answer now, but he wanted to hear it from Remus's own mouth. 

Dobby picked that instant to set tea before the two, giving Lupin a moment to choose his words. Harry was annoyed: They hadn't even gotten around to asking Dobby to bring tea. And Dobby was not off the hook yet...

"Partly," said Remus, picking up his tea.

"I also blame myself, Albus, Bellatrix, Kreacher, Voldemort, your father. We all made mistakes. It doesn't do to dwell on what cannot be undone. Harry." Remus again looked Harry in the eye. "Don't become bitter, Harry. Whatever you do, don't become bitter, and don't wallow in guilt. It will eat away at your soul, much like it did at your father's. His guilt was different. He made conscious decisions to do certain things. But you're so like him, in so many ways, that I worry for you anyway."

"That's hardly likely," said Harry.

__

It's unlikely I'll live long enough to become old and bitter, Harry added bitterly, internally smirking at the irony of that thought. 

Lupin narrowed his eyes at Harry. "I mean it, Harry."

Harry sighed. He knew Remus meant well. He had gotten the answer he had wanted, he didn't know why he was being snarky with Lupin, who he considered to be a friend, even if he was only being snarky in his head.

"Harry, look at me," said Lupin. Harry looked up and could see the concern etched on Remus's face. It wasn't fair of him to make Remus worry like that, he knew. "You did what you did because you loved Sirius. We all do stupid things for love: that particular emotion has been proven to disable one's capacity to think logically," Remus smiled weakly, showing that he was half-joking. "Trust me, Sirius wasn't the type to take exception to such actions. You thought he was in danger, so you forsook caution to go help him. He found out that you were in danger, and he did the same."

"Thanks, Remus," said Harry softly. "I think I needed to hear that." 

No. Harry _knew _he had needed to hear that. All of it. 

"Sorry for acting like a whiny prat," Harry added with a sheepish grin. 

"Not at all, Harry. Not at all," said Lupin. 

Harry was relieved that Remus didn't blame him. He felt that Remus was the only person he could really trust right now. Lupin was also the last link he had to the past that he had thought had been his: to the father he had thought had been his. 

"Remus?" said Harry. 

"Yes?"

"What would Sirius have done, knowing that James wasn't really my dad?" asked Harry. This question had been gnawing at him since he had found out what he had, though he had done his best to suppress it. 

"He probably would have hexed Snape into oblivion, then demanded that Snape have absolutely no contact with you whatsoever, possibly kidnapped you to get you away from his pernicious influence," said Remus, grinning. "Nothing you wouldn't expect, really."

Harry grinned. He was feeling much better for having gotten his worries off of his chest.

* * * * * 

Harry sat by the fire long after Remus had left. He was glad he had talked with Remus. He didn't know where his sudden outburst had come from, he had just been feeling emotionally wrung. He knew that he and Remus both missed Sirius terribly. He was also relieved that Remus didn't hate him, he wasn't sure he would be so forgiving if their positions had been reversed. 

Harry yawned. It had been a very long day. The one other thing that Harry's mind kept returning to was Malfoy's odd behavior in potions. He had nodded at Harry and said "Potter" by way of greeting, then had neither said nor done anything else to Harry for the remainder of the lesson. Odd, that. Maybe Dumbledore had said something to him that had hit home, or maybe Snape had. Harry grinned. He couldn't wait to see Snape's reaction to the Elves. 

Harry fell asleep by the fire, not noticing the small sound made by something slipping in under his doorframe. 

Note: I know this chapter's utter shite. I hate portraying Harry as weak, but this chat needed to happen.


	30. Pleasant and Unpleasant Surprises

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing.

****

Chapter 30: Pleasant and Unpleasant Surprises

Harry,

Voldemort has struck. Do not leave the castle under any circumstances. Do not leave your rooms unless it is absolutely necessary. 

Severus scrawled the hasty note to his son and slipped it under his door. Snape wrote a second, longer letter, magically sealed it, and put it in his pocket. He then left the castle and Apparated to Grimauld Place. 

Dumbledore was already present when Severus arrived. The impromptu meeting of the Order was about to commence.

Severus took a seat around the table, noting the worried expressions of the other Order members. 

There was a low buzz in the room, as people traded tidbits of information and speculation. 

"If I can have everyone's attention please," said Albus. It was not a question. Silence reigned.

"We have received intelligence that Voldemort has taken Gringotts. Based on the information that we have gathered, it seems that there has been dissention amongst the ranks of the Goblins. Those in the majority secured Gringotts for Voldemort, while a minority faction has slain Minister Fudge in his sleep."

The low buzz that had been present before now turned into a loud rumble as everyone spoke at once. 

"Arthur, if you are prepared to accept the position," Dumbledore spoke over the other voices, which hushed instantly as the old man continued, "I will orchestrate a mob to demand your installation as Minister come morning."   
  
Arthur nodded his assent. 

"Severus, if you can find out what you may."

Severus nodded in the affirmative, he would wait out the meeting. 

"Molly, Remus, if you would head back to Hogwarts, make sure all is secure. The Death Eaters may choose this time while our attentions are elsewhere to attack."

The two nodded and left.

"Kingsley, Tonks, if you would go to the Ministry and find out what you may."

The two Aurors Disapparated. 

"Mundungus, find out what you can from your own sources, particularly about the slaying." 

Things were definitely not going according to plan when Dumbledore handed out orders as such.

"Arabella, warn the Dursleys to stay in their home, they will be protected there, they are also liable to be attacked."

Arabella sniffed in distaste at the task, but complied. She would rather leave them to their fates. 

"Bill, I ask that you remain with me today, you may be needed."

Bill nodded, then went over to speak to his father.

Severus went over to Albus.

"If I should not return," said Severus, pulling out the letter he had placed in his pocket. "Give this to Harry."

"I will do no such thing," said Albus. "You will return." 

* * * * * 

Harry woke up groggily, not knowing what had jolted him from his slumber. Then he realized what had done it: his neck was stiff and his back felt like it would snap in two. He had fallen asleep by the fire, fully clothed, glasses still on his face. Sighing, Harry got up to go to bed. 

As he passed the door, he noticed a piece of parchment on the floor. Picking it up, he read, in his fathers script:

__

Harry,

Voldemort has struck. Do not leave the castle under any circumstances. Do not leave your rooms unless it cannot be avoided.

Harry's heart leapt into his throat. Ron... Hermione... All of the Weasleys... Remus... His father... He had no way to contact them, no way to know if they were safe. _Voldemort has struck._ What did that mean? Where did he strike? How? 

Harry paced his room. He couldn't be expected to just sit here while the people he cared about could be in danger! Yet what could he do? He didn't know where the attack had occurred. He could go to Grimauld Place, but what could he do once he got there? At least he would know what was going on. 

__

Quit being a prat! Harry admonished himself. He would do as instructed. This time, he would remain at Hogwarts. This was no time for his foolishness. He realized that if he left he would just pull members of the Order away from more important business in order to go chasing after him. He'd stay put. He _could_ learn from his mistakes. 

Now wide awake, Harry took his wand and began practicing curses on anything inanimate within reach. 

* * * * * 

Albus sighed a sigh that was only allowed to old men who had seen too much, and were now seeing more. It had begun.

* * * * * 

Draco sat in his room, staring at the note his father had owled him. 

_Draco,_

I may see you sooner than expected. I hope all at the castle is quiet. Do your part to make sure that it is. Always remember, my son, discretion is a virtue.

_Father_

Draco tried to make out his father's meaning. 

__

I may see you sooner than expected. A Death Eater attack? That much seemed likely. 

__

I hope all at the castle is quiet. One would expect that it would be: everyone around would be involved in the action, on one side or another, not that he could tell who stood where anymore. Draco rubbed his temples in confusion. His head felt like it was about to spin right off of his neck. 

__

Do your part to make sure that it is. What in the name of Hades was he supposed to do? Everyone would be gone except... _Oh. Potter_. Why did everything always revolve around that boy?

But then...

__

Always remember, my son, discretion is a virtue. So he _wasn't_ supposed to attack Potter. Draco's head was spinning again. He couldn't make heads or tails of this.

__

Do your part to make sure that it is. Everyone should be gone. Make sure everyone is gone? Would someone have stayed to protect Potter? Would they send him a guard? Draco snorted: they would, wouldn't they?

__

Discretion is a virtue. Potter is wanted intact. 

So, Death Eater's coming, try to help clear their way to Potter, but don't attack Potter? That sounded about right. 

* * * * *

Harry sat in his room, feeling as if he was sitting on hot coals. He wanted to get up and _do _something. He felt useless just sitting here, safe and sound, while Merlin-knew-what was going on outside. Hermione would be a target. All the Weasleys would be. His father would likely be out hobnobbing with Death Eaters. He might have been Summoned, Harry had no way of knowing. And what if he couldn't find his Death Eater robes? Or his mask? Harry suddenly thought his little prank very foolish. _Idiot. I'm an idiot!_

* * * * *

Molly and Remus reached the gates of Hogwarts, quickly making there way to the castle, making sure that everything was in order, everything secure. All seemed quiet. 

The pair reached the doors to the castle, their eyes adjusting to the dimness of the indoors as the doors closed behind them.

Before them they saw the young Malfoy standing, arms crossed against his chest. The boy reached into his pocket, and pulled out a piece of parchment. He extended his arm, proffering the note. "You intercepted this," he said. Remus instinctively took the parchment. Without further elaboration, the boy turned heal, heading back to the dungeons. 

Confused, Remus opened the note. Molly looked on, reading as Lupin did.

_Draco,_

I may see you sooner than expected. I hope all at the castle is quiet. Do your part to make sure that it is. Always remember, my son, discretion is a virtue.

_Father_

They needed to call for reinforcements at once.

* * * * * 

Bill sat in Grimauld Place, watching his father, watching Albus. It still felt strange referring to him as such. Albus. He would always be Dumbledore to him. 

Dumbledore looked tired and worn. It was the most frightening thing Bill had ever seen.

Then he saw his mother's face in the fire. 

"Albus, she called," not bothering to acknowledge her husband or son. This could not be good. Then again, he hadn't expected it to be. 

"Yes, Molly," said the old man who for the first time in Bill's memory actually appeared to be old.

"I can't explain much through the fireplace. We'll be needing reinforcements."

"Stand back," with that, Dumbledore went through the fireplace, presumably to get more details. 

* * * * * 

Severus spoke to Lucius. The man would not give up a single bit of useful information. They continued to smile to each other's face, and sneer at each other's back. 

* * * * * 

Draco paced his room. He could only hope his father would fall for this. He wasn't ready to choose sides yet.

* * * * *

Albus stood in his office, considering the note he was reading. Well that was a pleasant and unpleasant surprise. Pleasant that they had the information, the information itself less pleasant. 

Albus considered the two people in front of him. I will contact Tonks and Kinsley, they will be needed here. I will ask them to bring those they can persuade, those they can trust."

* * * * *

The Ministry was in disarray. There was nothing to be done here, no information to be gathered. No one seemed to know what was happening. They had sent a team of Aurors to Gringotts, not that they would accomplish anything, one team against Voldemort and all his minions: the goblins were powerful in their own right. 

Tonks paced her office. She then saw Albus's head in the fireplace. 

"Get Kingsley, and whomever you believe to be trustworthy, you're needed at Hogwarts."

Finally, something she could do.

* * * * * 

Albus left Hogwarts. There was much to be done. Wizards were gathering in the streets, now he only needed to direct them.

* * * * * 

Arthur sat awaiting instruction. An excellent Minister he would make, he snorted to himself, when all he could do in a situation like this was wait on his backside for orders from others. Still, better than Fudge. 

* * * * * 

Hagrid had spent the night in the forest with his brother. He came back to Hogwarts, but things did not seem right. It was too quiet.

He went into the castle, headed toward Dumbledore's office. 

"Molly, Remus," Hagrid greeted the two on his way to the Headmaster's office. "What's going on?"

* * * * * 

The twins looked out the front window of their apartment above their shop. It overlooked Diagon Alley. The war, it would seem, had begun in earnest. Blood had been shed in front of Gringotts. There seemed to have been a feud between different goblin factions. 

* * * * * 

Harry petted Saholna. He sat. He waited. He paced. He couldn't even bring himself to be upset with Dobby right now. He showered. He dressed. Where the hell were his all his knickers? He paced some more, knickers or no.

* * * * * 

Dobby paced along with Harry. _Oh, bad wizards is making trouble. Dobby is _knowing_ it!_

* * * * * 

Severus left Malfoy Manner. He would rather have stayed, if only to keep an eye on Lucius, but his excuses were running thin.

* * * * * 

"Arthur," said Albus. "There is a large crowd gathered outside the Ministry. Are you ready to lead?"

Arthur nodded. He was ready.

* * * * *

Minerva McGonagall received an urgent missive. Her current assignment was to be temporarily abandoned, Hogwarts was under threat.

* * * * *

"Today is a sad day for the wizarding world, but this past year has been sadder. Evil has been allowed to gather, evil has been allowed to brew, evil has been allowed to plot and plan. Corruption has festered, and here we see the results. The Dark Lord WILL NOT be allowed to reign," Arthur Weasley slammed his fist into the makeshift podium.

The crowd cheered. It had been done. The rest was merely details.

* * * * * 

Draco penned a letter to his father. 

_I await your instructions._

Your son,

Draco

Draco held the letter, not sure he ought to send it.

* * * * * 

Harry waited, pacing his room. He was nearly mad with worry. He hexed the furniture. He waited some more.

* * * * * 

Percy Weasley sat in his sat in the Minister's office, fending off Howlers. Who sent Howlers to a dead man? Percy was still in shock. He banished another Howler. He needed a drink.

* * * * *

Harry sent out a set of Extendable Ears that the Weasley twins had included in their package. All was quiet.

* * * * * 

Hermione Granger paid a knut to the owl that had delivered her morning paper. She spat her juice out on the cover.

* * * * * 

Severus went to Knockturn Alley. He was good friends with the owner of the Apothecary there. Perhaps Yazinoff would have some information. 

* * * * * 

Remus, Minerva, Molly, Tonks, Kingsley, and six other Aurors patrolled the grounds of Hogwarts. They would be ready.

* * * * * 

Ginny tried to console Ron, to calm him, to comfort him. Some would expect the situation to be reversed, they would be wrong. 

* * * * * 

Harry heard noises over the Extendables, shouts. Curses flying. Hogwarts was under attack. 

* * * * *

Draco walked sedately to the Owlery. He would send the letter. He had bought time, that was the best he could do, for now. But now it was time to cover his own ass.

* * * * * 

Only six Death Eaters came to Hogwarts. They had likely expected the place to be near deserted. Remus could have jumped for joy. Instead, he hexed the nearest Death Eater. One down, five to go.

* * * * * 

Tonks hit one Death Eater square in the chest with a stunning spell. She would not use Unforgiveables in battle. For training, yes. In battle, no. Tonks turned to catch herself another Death Eater, only to see a jet of green light heading toward her. Someone had attacked from behind. The Killing Curse. She knew she was too late.

An owl was headed straight for the Death Eater who had sent out the curse. The owl was hit. Tonks was saved. Minerva stunned the Death Eater who had attacked Tonks. 

* * * * * 

Albus sighed. There was nothing to be done about Gringotts today. They would negotiate with the goblins beginning tomorrow. Hopefully the worst of the crisis they faced could be averted.

He would return to Hogwarts, for now. 

"Go see your family, Bill, I'm sure you're worried." 

Bill was only too happy to comply.

Albus Flooed to his office. He looked out the window. There were six Death Eaters tied in magical ropes on the grounds. He always seemed to arrive right just as events were done unfolding at Hogwarts. Ironic, it was. 


	31. Contrary Compliments

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing.

****

Chapter 31: On Contrary Compliments

Severus Snape watched on, his face a mask of indifference, as his son's bones were crushed, his breath cut short.

"Mrs. Weasley," gasped Harry, "can't breathe."

"Sorry, dear," said an abashed Mrs. Weasley, slowly releasing Harry from her death grip.

The Death Eaters who had attacked Hogwarts had been sent to the Ministry for trial. They would get a trial, as Arthur Weasley had most likely been installed as Minister by this time. Lucius Malfoy was among those captured. He had aimed the Killing Curse at Tonks, but an owl from his son had unintentionally intercepted it. 

Ironic, it was. Though that seemed to often be the case in war. 

Severus glanced around the Headmaster's office where too many people for his liking were currently gathered: most of the Order, most of the Weasley Clan. 

Tonks still looked a bit dazed. Severus didn't blame her.

Severus made his excuses and left. He didn't like these types of gatherings.

And he needed to go speak to Draco. 

Severus rapped twice on the door to Draco's room, and was awarded with the sight of one very dejected blond youth.

"Draco," said Severus, his voice even. "I have a number of items of news to discuss with you."

Draco motioned for Severus to enter. This was not going to be easy.

When the two were settled in Draco's room, Severus began.

"Your father has been captured, Draco," said Severus.

"I gathered as much, Professor." The boy had apparently been doing some snooping.

"Draco, it is unlikely that your father will be released this time, without Minister Fudge's influence," Severus continued.

"I know," said Draco. "And I am the one to thank for that," Draco added bitterly.

"You could not have known what would come of your actions, Draco," said Severus sternly.

Draco didn't seem to believe him, for which Severus could not blame him. Severus knew that Draco had received his father's letter, and handed it over. He had sent his owl to cover up his treasonous behavior. Severus, of course, could not let on that he knew this. To do so would raise altogether to many questions.

Draco's eyes were shut. Whether they were shut in pain or guilt, Severus could only guess. It was probably both. Malfoys prided themselves on being Malfoys above all else, and Draco had just handed his father over to the Ministry. Not to the dementors: those would go, and a loathsome powerful enemy they would surely prove.

"Draco," said Severus softly. Pain-filled eyes met his.

Severus took out a letter from his pocket. He handed it to Draco.

_Father,_

_I await your instructions._

Your son,

Draco

Draco looked up at Severus with fear in his eyes. No doubt, he expected to be blamed for Lucius's capture, to be suspected of treachery. How Severus wished he didn't have to play a double role right now.

"I have pulled some strings for you, Draco." If nothing else, Severus would maintain the boy's trust. "I can do nothing of the fact that it was your owl that intercepted your father's curse, but no one will speak of any letter having been carried by that owl. As far as the Ministry investigation is concerned, you had no part in any of this."

Draco looked up, suddenly hopeful. The letter would have raised suspicions. Severus was offering Draco a way to bow out of the fiasco utterly. His deceptions would not come to light, his culpability would be forever buried. Narcissa would have blamed her son, Severus knew. She was that type.

"Thank you," said Draco, his sincerity evident in his eyes.

"You are quite welcome, Draco," said Severus. "I suggest you keep a low profile for the rest of the evening."

Draco nodded. Severus left. 

The strain of the day had not yet left Severus's bones. 

Severus wished he could say more to the boy, he wanted to tell him that he was proud of him for what he had done, what he had risked, but Severus himself had already risked much. He had probably already raised questions in Draco's mind as to why he wasn't turning Draco over to the Dark Lord. Draco would assume that Severus at least suspected that something was amiss: the Death Eaters were a notoriously suspicious bunch. So why had he not acted?

Hopefully, Draco would believe it was because Severus was his Professor and Head of House, and so had protected him. Severus hoped that that was not a fools hope. 

__

But isn't all hope for fools? asked the voice in Snape's head. It would come back today, wouldn't it?

__

Oh, shut up! Snape was not in any mood to deal with this.

Severus went next door to his chambers. Why the Headmaster had thought it would be a good idea to house Harry Potter to his one side and Draco Malfoy to his other was beyond him. _Well, they do both require constant supervision,_ Snape thought snidely to himself.

Severus poured himself a glass of firewhisky and took a much needed sip. 

He was proud of Harry though. The boy had stayed put. He would not have thought it possible.

Severus sat down in his armchair by the fire, in need of some relaxation. He hadn't been in his own rooms since the morning of the day before. Snape took off his shoes in order to replace them with slippers, only to find a pair of gloves wear his slippers should have been. 

Snape frowned. Paranoid as he was, even Snape realized that this was not the work of an intruder with malicious intent. 

__

But who could get in here? Snape wondered.

Dumbledore could gain entry, of course, but this was not his style. The Headmaster would have turned his quills into daisies or some other such nonsense. Potter couldn't get in... but this had his fingerprints all over it. Ah, but revenge would be sweet. 

Snape made a mental note to improve the wards protecting his rooms the next day.

As Severus was contemplating the various forms of torture he could subject Harry to, there was a knock on the door. Snape sighed. What could Albus want now?

Snape opened the door, ready to grumble at the Headmaster. Only it wasn't the Headmaster at the door, it was the object of Snape's earlier fantasies of torture. 

"Potter," said Snape in surprise. "What on earth are you doing here?"  


The boy shifted from one foot to the other. "Er, I just wanted to see if you were alright, Professor."

Snape lifted an eyebrow. "You just saw me in the Headmaster's office. I have not been attacked by any portraits or suits of armor in the interim." What was the boy on about.

"Right. Er. I'll be going then," said Harry.

Shaking his head in bemusement, and ready to shut the door, Snape noticed that Harry seemed hesitant to leave.

"Was there anything else?" asked Snape, utterly confused by the boy's behavior. And why was he wearing those ridiculous Muggle clothes?

"Well, no, I just," blabbered the boy.

Snape sighed, and opened the door further. "Why don't you come in while you regain the power of speech," said Snape. 

"Er, sure, thanks," continued the boy in his ever-so-eloquent manner.

Snape smirked as Harry entered, looking around his comfortable, elegant surroundings in obvious surprise. 

"Well, what did you expect?" asked Snape snidely. "Pickled toads and bottles of Bubotuber Pus?" The boy was altogether too easily read. 

"Er, of course not, Professor, sorry," stammered Harry. What was up with the boy?

"Indeed," said Snape. "And you may dispense with the formalities for the time being," Severus added. It had been a stressful day, and the boy _was_ his son. 

"Right, thanks," said Harry. 

"Sit down," said Snape, indicating the black leather sofa. "Would you like some tea while you are here? Firewhisky? An exceptionally strong calming draught, perhaps?"

Harry smiled his appreciation at Snape's attempt to lighten the mood, though he still seemed nervous. Now Snape's curiosity was piqued. What in the name of Merlin was this about?

"Tea would be great, thanks," said Harry.

Snape obliged, brewing a mellow white tea flavored with persimmon. After a moment's thought, Snape added a few drops of a tasteless calming potion which he happened to have in his possession into the mug. It helped, keeping such things in one's robes. 

Snape handed the mug to the boy and sat back down in his favorite armchair, off to the side of the couch. He had a clear view of Harry's profile, while the boy looked straight ahead, not meeting Snape's gaze. 

Snape gave the boy a few minutes to gather his thoughts before becoming impatient. The boy sipped his tea, visibly relaxing as he did so. 

Now that the boy was less tense, Snape decided to take the initiative.

"Well, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Snape half-sneered. 

"I don't think I'm quite sure," said Harry, ignoring Snape's snippiness, his face betraying his confusion. Calming draughts loosened lips, but if one hadn't knowledge of what one wanted to say, the potion was utterly useless. 

Sighing, Snape picked up his glass of firewhisky once again. Getting anything out of the boy was going to prove to be an arduous task indeed.

Just as Snape was ready to admit defeat and send Harry off, the boy spoke up again.

"Today, when everything was going on and I had no idea what was happening," Harry paused, apparently deciding what it was he was trying to articulate. "I got to thinking," Snape withheld the snide remark that sprung to the tip of his tongue at that statement. "And I wanted to tell you that I respect you, and I don't hold your treatment of me against you. We don't know what will happen during this war, and I don't want something to happen to either of us without my having said that. That's all, I think," said Harry.

Snape suppressed the urge to rub at his temples. This was going to be more difficult than he had initially thought. How was he supposed to respond to that? He didn't think that saying, 'thank you, and you're not _completely _insufferable' would quite do.

"Thank you, Harry. And thank you for staying in your rooms today, it saved us all a lot of concern and trouble." Snape was fully aware that in giving Harry those instructions he had done so as the child's father, not his professor, not as an Order member. Snape was fully aware of the fact, and utterly unwilling to investigate its implications. Not tonight, at any rate. 

"I am proud of you for that. And you're not _completely _insufferable." Snape couldn't help adding that last bit, a smile playing at his lips as he did so. 

Harry smiled back. He was quite aware that that was likely the closest thing to a compliment the feared potions master was capable of. 


	32. Malfoy's Memory

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing.

****

Chapter 32: Malfoy's Mystery

Draco rolled out of bed. How he did not want to get out of bed this morning. And what was he supposed to be doing here for the rest of the summer anyway? His father had sent him here to spy, but now his father was in Azkaban. Would some other Death Eater contact him for information? Did they know about the arrangement? Would they assume it? Would Voldemort himself contact him? Draco shuddered at that last thought. After seeing Snape's memory, he wasn't quite sure he wanted anything to do with the psychopath who styled himself the Dark Lord. Grindelwald he would have served, but Voldemort... Voldemort was a bit too maniacal for his taste. Draco liked his head firmly attached to his shoulders, thank you very much, and lunatics often acted unwisely. He wanted power, but the price was high, the risk great. 

Draco dressed and went to the kitchens for breakfast, as he felt the need to take a walk. Dumbledore had told him how to get there and how to summon the elves earlier, as there were no communal mealtimes during the summer holidays. Draco just hoped Potter wasn't there. _Potter probably has the house elves waiting on him hand and foot, _thought Draco, quite aware of the irony of that thought. After all, he had grown up being served by an elf. Draco wondered why his father had sacked the elf, though he had thought better of asking, it seemed a sensitive topic. 

Draco tickled the pair on the portrait leading to the kitchens and ordered breakfast from the elves. 

Draco sneered at an elf in a skirt that looked a right mess: what a disgrace of an elf. 

"This tea was brewed for at least four minutes. I like my black tea brewed for no more than three minutes," sneered Draco, "bring me another glass, elf." said Draco to the nearest cowering creature. 

Honestly, these elves were not properly trained: they should know his preferences by now.

Draco wasn't one to overreact to such things, though. He found it rather unrefined behavior to punish elves with violence: there was no dignity in such actions.

After drinking his properly brewed tea and eating a modest breakfast, well, modest for a teenage boy, in any case, Draco decided to go for a stroll. 

As Draco approached the Entrance Hall, he noticed Hagrid and McGonnagal floating someone into the building. Having a healthy curiosity, Draco stealthily followed, trying to get a good look at the girl that was being brought in. She was perfectly still - stunned, Draco suspected - and the only feature Draco could see was her long black hair, dirty and entwined with twigs and leaves. 

Draco followed all the way to the infirmary.

"Found 'er just outside the road away from Hogsmeade," said Hagrid to Poppy, who had bustled toward the man the moment she had seen the pair of Professors heading toward her, the girl floating before them. "On the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest."

That was all Draco was able to gather, as McGonnagal shut the door firmly behind her once the three were inside the infirmary.

This was interesting. This could be important. Draco had to find out more. Because it was important, of course, not because he had a curiosity to rival Potter's. 

Draco returned to the dungeons: he would make and Invisibility Beverage, then return to the infirmary. Draco idly wondered if Snape habitually drank potions to make himself less noticeable. A variation of the Invisibility Beverage, perhaps? That could be useful. Draco didn't know that any such potion existed, which would only increase its usefulness if Snape had concocted one. 

On his way to the potions classroom, Draco passed his own rooms, as well as Potter's and Snape's. 

Draco noticed Potter crouching in front of Snape's door, flicking his wand and saying, "_Accio, _Accio!" Potter appeared quite distraught. Whatever Potter was trying to get, he clearly wasn't succeeding.

"Can't even manage a simple Summoning Charm, Potter?" drawled Draco.

"Bugger off, Malfoy," was Potter's ever-so-brilliant response.

"You know, I should inform Professor Snape about this," said Draco, slowly advancing toward Potter in what he sincerely hoped was an intimidating manner.

"Don't you dare!" growled Potter.

"Daren't I? Oh, but I would dare. See, I suspect Professor Snape would be altogether pleased with me for doing so, and I'm sure watching him release his wrath unto you would be amusing in the extreme."

Potter ground his teeth. 

Draco was having fun with this. 

"Is Potter afraid of Big Bad Professor Snape?" taunted Draco.

"No, Potter is ready to hex the annoying little ferret," responded Potter, rising to his feet.

Draco held up two hands in a sign of peace. "I do not wish to fight you Potter. Not right now, anyway. I have better things to be doing, you see," condescended Draco. "But I will make you a deal: I have heard a rumor that you possess an Invisibility Cloak. I am in need of stealth right now, and if you lend me this cloak for the day, I will remain silent regarding whatever prank this," Draco made a sweeping gesture which took in Snape's chamber door, "is. If you refuse, you will likely be expelled." This would save Draco several hours' work.

Potter glowered. 

Draco waited. 

Potter seemed to be having a mental duel with himself as he weighed his options.

"Fine," Potter bit out. "But I want assurance that my cloak will be returned."

"You have my word as a Malfoy," said Draco innocently, his face angelic as his fine hair framed his face. A halo wouldn't have looked out of place above his head.

Potter laughed. 

Draco glared. "Fine. Charm a piece of parchment, and we will sign an agreement."

"Done," said Potter.

After half an hour of haggling over the exact wording of the Agreement, Draco felt drained. At this point, figured Draco, he had a serviceable excuse to go see Pomfrey _without _being invisible. Of course, being invisible had the added benefit of allowing him to overhear conversations that would not have been held in his presence. 

Draco reached the infirmary, and was glad to see that the door was ajar. Snape and Dumbledore were now in there. _Perfect. _It would seem Draco had made it right on time.

"She was just lying there?" questioned Snape.

"That is what Hagrid tells me. It is most odd, don't you think?" said Dumbledore, who was currently leaning over the bed on which the girl lay.

"Indeed," said Snape. "And no beasts had approached her from the Forest?"

"None at all. Poppy found no wounds that had been inflicted an animal. She appears to have been shielded by a magical barrier. It is most bizarre." responded Dumbledore.

"I concur. Someone wanted her to be found. They did her injury, but did not want to kill her, and this either happened near Hogwarts grounds or the individual or individuals involved placed her there. Either way, it is certain that we are the ones who were intended to find her. But why?" Snape had begun pacing by this point.

"I suspect we will have to wait until she wakes to find that out," said Dumbledore.

Expecting that the two would soon leave the infirmary, and suspecting that not much more would be said for now, Draco quickly made his way back to the dungeons. 

Draco had found himself a mystery to solve.


	33. On the Ironies of Interference

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing.

****

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

To those worried that the girl in the hospital wing will be a Marry Sue (and who were kind enough to explain to me what a Mary Sue is, I had previously thought a 'Mary Sue' was just a boring female character): She will be no such thing, do not fear. In fact, she will not be an important character in her own right, and will not remain in the story for long. I hope that allays any qualms that anyone might have. (And no, the girl does not resemble me, nor will she have any strange powers - I'd say more, but I don't want to give anything away). Honestly, though, give me some credit: judge _after_ you read.

To whoever said that these chapters are getting shorter: Chapter lengths fluctuate, depending on how it makes sense to break the chapters up. If you have a problem with the length, wait until two or three chapters have been posted and read them all at once.

****

Chapter 33: On the Ironies of Interference

Harry paced back and forth in front of Snape's door. _Why_ couldn't he summon those elves back? They had gotten under the door, so there couldn't have been an imperturbable charm on it, and he had retrieved the ones in his own room without a problem. Really, telling the elves to annoy 'Snape' had _not_ been one of Harry's more brilliant ideas. Harry was pulling on his untamed mop in utter frustration.

"What, may I ask, are you doing?" said a silky voice from behind him.

Luckily, Harry was pacing in front of his own room now, and so looked less suspicious than he might have done.

"Er... nothing, sir. Just... clearing my mind," said Harry.

"As if there's anything to clear it of," sneered Snape.

"I'm preparing for Occlumency," said Harry, grinding his teeth: he had become a much better liar, hanging around Snape and Malfoy the past few days.

"Indeed," said Snape. "Come then, we will have a lesson now."

Snape opened the door to his chamber, allowing Harry to enter before him. 

This would be his chance, Harry realized. If he was going to get those elves off of Snape's tail, he'd have to distract the man somehow. That, of course, could prove rather dangerous.

"Is this safe, sir?" asked Harry.

"Of course it's safe, I just rewarded my room this morning," said Snape. Snape then got a steely glint in his eye. Uh oh. That was bad. Did Snape suspect him in that little prank? Most assuredly he would. Harry knew he was in for it now. Harry squirmed and wriggled in his mind, but he fought to maintain his composure, outwardly at least.

Harry looked down at his feet, which at some point he had begun shuffling. Harry took a deep breath: this scene would not be pretty, but he couldn't put his father's life in danger because he was too much of a wimp to take responsibility for his own actions. 

Gathering his Gryffindor courage, Harry said: "I lent Malfoy my Invisibility Cloak," before flinching backward, prepared to be struck.

"You WHAT?" yelled Snape, advancing on Harry. "What on earth possessed you to do such a foolish thing?"

Harry said nothing, only continued to look down at his feet, his arms wrapped around his torso.

"Quit cowering, boy, and answer me!" yelled Snape. 

At the word 'cowering,' Harry's head shot up defiantly. He would _not_ be called a coward.

Steeling himself once again, Harry spoke. "He, er, blackmailed me," said Harry hastily, casting his eyes down once again. Damn it, why did his courage have to fail him now?

"He blackmailed you?" Snape's voice was suddenly concerned. "What, pray tell, blackmail-worthy information might Malfoy have on you?"

For all that he was worth, Harry tried to get the words out, but all that came out was a squeak. Gods, he sounded like Neville. 

Snape did not seem impressed.

"_Revelo,_" said Snape. Satisfied that there was no one in the room, Snape sighed.

"Well, get on with it, I don't have all day," said a testy Snape.

"I... I, er..." why did he seem to lose his ability to speak properly whenever he entered Snape's rooms?

"Yes, Potter?" prompted Snape.

"I was trying to summon back the Embezzling Elves I released in your rooms as payback for the blue hair, and Malfoy caught me," said Harry in a single breath.

Snape sighed in relief. That was all the boy had done, nothing that the Dark Lord could use against him: a simple prank. 

"Embezzling Elves? An invention of the Twins Weasley, I presume?" asked Snape.

Harry nodded. 

"I must speak to the Headmaster at once. We will discuss this later. Remain here for now, it is safest, and if you enter into any mischief while I am gone, you _will _ pay dearly for it. Do I make myself clear?" said Snape, his annoyance at having to leave Harry unattended in his rooms oozing off of him in waves.

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

"Good." With that, Snape left the room in a swoosh of robes.

__

Melodramatic Bat, thought Harry scathingly. 

* * * * * 

Harry sat in Snape's quarters, willing himself not to touch anything. It was a hard job, but he succeeded rather well, with the exception of making a pot of tea. Snape couldn't be mad about _that_, could he be? 

Harry heard a jiggling at the door, as if someone was trying to turn the knob, but then it ceased. Harry shrugged it off: no witch or wizard would try to enter a locked room like _that_.

Oh, but how angry Snape _would _be at Harry when he came back. He hadn't even thought of all the possible things Malfoy could overhear between his father and Dumbledore with that cloak. He would pay dearly for this, he knew, he just hoped he hadn't caused an irreparable damage. What if Malfoy had found out about Snape being a spy. Harry groaned and hit his head repeatedly with a pillow.

"Mr. Potter, what, pray tell, are you doing to my pillow?" asked Snape as he shut the door behind him, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Harry looked up. _Damn._ Why did Snape always have to have such horrible timing.

"Nothing, sir," said Harry.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Er... Just fluffing it for you," said Harry with a lopsided grin.

"Indeed," said Snape. 

Harry just smiled innocently. Well, it wasn't as if he had _attacked_ the pillow with his forehead. He hadn't caused any damage to it at all.

"You will get this," Snape held up Harry's cloak, "back at the start of term, much to my annoyance. The Headmaster insists..."

"But you can't do that!" interjected Harry, "That's my fa-" Harry cut himself off. 

Snape merely raised an eyebrow. 

"You will be glad to know, I am sure, that as far as the Headmaster and I can tell, no sensitive information has been compromised." Harry sighed in relief.

"Other information which we would have preferred not to have revealed at this time almost certainly has been, however." Harry's heart sank. He looked down at his hands. 

"I'm sorry, sir," said Harry, and he was. "I acted irresponsibly, I know that."

Harry waited for the tirade to begin. _Irresponsibly? You acted like an outright fool! I wouldn't even have expected such ridiculous behavior from Longbottom. What on earth you might have been thinking is beyond me, assuming, of course, that you were thinking at all, which is indeed a stretch of the imagination..._

Instead of hearing Snape berate him, Harry felt a weight settle down beside him.

"You must think through the consequences of your actions, Harry. Lives depend on it. Stunts like the one you pulled today could quite easily get someone killed," said Snape, the soft seriousness of his voice was more painful to Harry's ears than a full-scale rant ever could have been. What was Harry supposed to say 'I'm sorry I almost got you killed?' That would hardly do. 

"Were you truly so frightened of coming and telling me the truth that you chose instead to consort with someone whose loyalties are quite likely with the Dark Lord?"

"No!" said Harry. "Yes," amended Harry more quietly. "I mean, I wasn't so much afraid of you, but, well... I didn't want to disappoint you."

"And why is that?" asked Snape.

Harry looked up at Snape, then back down at his hands.

"You said you were proud of me yesterday. It meant a lot to me. I never thought I'd earn your approval, or deserve it for that matter," said Harry sheepishly. "I didn't want to disappoint you by having you find out about my little prank so soon after."

Snape then did the oddest thing. He laughed. Not a sneering laugh, or a mirthless laugh. Snape laughed a true, honest-to-Merlin laugh. 

Harry was quite confused, and not a bit discomfited, to be honest.

Once Snape's laughter had subsided, the older man spoke. "I knew about your little prank prior to that, Harry."

"You did?" asked Harry. "How? And you didn't hang me by my toes for it?"

"No, though that's not to say that I hadn't considered it," said Snape wryly. 

Harry was quite nonplussed by this revelation.

"So all that with Malfoy was for nothing?" said Harry.

"So it would seem, Harry. So it would seem."


	34. The Mystery Guest

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing. 

Note on 'Mary Sues:' **I hereby swear, in the name of Merlin, that I will not include any 'Mary Sues' in this fiction. ** If you still doubt me, and want to know more about this girl who has appeared, include your email address in a review and I will give out information. I will not write anything here as I don't generally like to give out information regarding future developments, though for specific requests I will do so. I _will _say here that she has no special powers, nor is she especially attractive. 

****

XSnapeLoverX: Snape found his mittens where his slippers should have been. He surmised that that was Harry's work.

****

Christelle: You were far from the only one to comment that the girl might be a Mary Sue. I understand the fear, though. See above for more information.

****

lilith: Will they get to have a father/son relationship? Well, you'll just have to wait and see.

****

BlackPhoenixTears: Romance will not be a large part of this story, no. If it furthers the plot, it will be mentioned, but likely only in passing.

****

Chapter 34: The Mystery Guest

Severus sighed. Harry had come clean with him: perhaps he would forego his plans for revenge.

Severus looked at the boy sitting beside him. What was he going to do with the boy? Harry sought his approval, he had come to him after the battle: the boy was clearly forming an attachment. Severus could not allow this to continue, nor could he do what must be done in order to put a stop to it. Last time he had tried that, the boy had run off, and Severus couldn't blame him for his actions. He blamed Albus for this quandary he found himself in. It was a bit of a mantra, actually: 'when in doubt, blame Albus.' The old man must have manipulated this situation in some way. How, he did not know, but it was one of the irreversible laws of the universe: Dumbledore would always poke his nose in where it did not belong.

"Harry," Severus said. Green eyes looked up at him: Lilly's eyes. "Harry, this little prank you pulled could have had much more dire consequences than it did. I'm glad you told me the truth, but in the future, if something small like this spirals out of control, please come to me _at once._"

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

Severus shook his head. "You don't have to call me 'sir' while you are in here."

Harry's face scrunched up in the odd way that it tended to when Harry was wondering about something. Severus could have laughed at the sight, but he restrained himself. "What should I call you, then?" Harry asked.

"I will leave that up to you.," said Severus. "But Greasy Old Bat and Snarky Bastard are out of the question," Snape deadpanned.

Harry laughed lightly, though he looked abashed. "May I call you Severus, then?"

"You may," said Snape.

"I want a promise, though, Harry, that you will come to me before doing anything incredibly foolish in the future," said Severus.

"I promise," said Harry.

Severus wondered just how often that promise should bring Harry to him. Every ten minutes? Fifteen? Perhaps he could have worded that better. 'Anything incredibly foolish and life-threatening' might have been a better way to put it. _Then he might only show up on my doorstep two or three times a day, _Severus thought snidely. 

* * * * * 

After Harry had left, Snape sat in his armchair, nursing a glass of firewhisky, deep in contemplation. What he was going to do about this situation was beyond him.

Realizing that he would decide on nothing today, Severus went to his potions lab. He had an inoculation to work on.

Snape added ingredients as the ideas came to him, taking careful note of his actions. It was often in this frame of mind, when his mind was elsewhere, that is to say, that he had his most important breakthroughs. He could _feel_ a breakthrough coming.

* * * * * 

Severus wiped his brow with his sleeve. It was late. _Very _late. The potion needed two weeks to brew, after which time he would be able to test it. Chances were that the potion was useless, Snape knew, but at this point in the war, even a shadow of a chance of an advantage was something to give hope. Hope. That ridiculous word again.

Snape tidied up his work area, then went to do what he generally did when it was late and he had much on his mind: he went to stalk the halls of Hogwarts. Contrary to the notion of most students, he did not do this in the hopes of catching students out past curfew: that was merely an added benefit. 

Having walked the halls for several hours, Snape decided to go and check on their Mystery Guest. He was suspicious of this whole situation, and having someone unknown in the castle was _never_ a good idea in his not-altogether-humble opinion. Why Albus hadn't listened to him and shipped her off to St. Mungo's immediately was beyond him. 

* * * * * 

"Albus, we have a problem," said Severus. 

These words were quickly becoming his new introductory phrase whenever he spoke to the Headmaster. Last month it had been 'Honestly, Albus, you simply _cannot_ be serious.' Severus would prefer to return to that, actually, but these words of his reflected the gravity of the situation, and this situation was quite grim indeed. 

The Headmaster had answered his office door in his sleepwear. Some silly fluffy robes with moons and stars and all other sort of whimsical design. Snape sneered.

"What can I do for you, Severus?" asked a less-than-jovial Headmaster. He knew this must be serious if Severus had woken him: Severus had never been one to interrupt him lightly.

"It would appear that our Mystery Guest has disappeared," said Severus.

Albus's face became even grimmer. That expression on Albus's face was always disconcerting.

"Check on your son, I will alert the rest of the staff. We will reconvene here in an hour's time." said Albus.

__

My son. Yes, but Albus would love that idea, wouldn't he? thought Severus.

Instead of voicing his thoughts, Snape merely nodded, and left the office. Danger did have a habit of following his son around, and Snape would be damned if anything happened to the boy on his watch. It was a matter of pride, of course.

"MiniMice," Severus sneered the password to his son's rooms, not wanting to know what the word referred to. 

Snape opened the door and entered the room, only to find himself hovering a foot and a half above the ground the moment he passed the threshold. 

"Dobby," hissed Snape, his glare turned on the Guilty Elf that stood by his son's bed. "Let me down at once!"

"Dobby is sorry, Sir. Dobby is only wanting to protect Harry Potter Sir, Sir." With those words, Snape came crashing back down to the ground with a loud 'oomph.'

Through it all, Harry Potter slept on.

__

Must remember to work on those awareness skills of his, thought Severus derisively.

Severus pulled over a chair, and took up guard by his son's bed: a position from which he would not move until it was time to meet with the Headmaster once more.

Once an hour had passed, Severus was loathe to leave the boy's side, but the room was locked and warded, and the elf would certainly protect the boy.

Before leaving Severus turned to the elf. "If any harm comes to him, I will hold you accountable, am I understood?"

Dobby squeaked and dove under the bed. Dobby then poked his head out. "No harm is coming to Harry Potter while Dobby is here."

"It had better not," growled Snape.

* * * * *

"Severus, good," said Albus, once Snape had made his presence known. Aside from himself and the Headmaster, only Minerva was in the room. 

"Firenze is currently searching the grounds, Hagrid the Forest. As I cannot call any other Order members off of their current assignments, the house elves are searching the castle. I have set one to watch over Draco. We can only hope that this girl is found, and quickly," said Albus with a weary sigh. 

"Have you still no idea who she might be?" asked Minerva.

"None," said Albus. "However, Poppy did say that she spoke a few words in her sleep earlier."

This caught Severus's attention.

"Whatever did she say?" asked Minerva.

"Poppy could not make out her words. She did say that it sounded like the girl was speaking in German though," said Albus.

"German?" asked Severus. "She certainly did not appear to be of Germanic blood. If anything, she appeared to be Russian."

"I quite agree," said Dumbledore. "I quite agree."

"Do you believe her intentions to be sinister? She seemed quite vulnerable when we found her," said Minerva.

"I don't believe her intentions to be anything of the sort. I have no idea what her intentions are or who she is. In the meantime, though, for her own good and ours, it would be best to find her without delay," said Albus.

* * * * * 

Severus returned to the dungeons in a downright foul mood. There was some Stranger prowling the grounds of Hogwarts, or the castle itself, and there wasn't damn thing he could do about it. He had stalked the halls for the rest of the night following his conversation with the Headmaster. It was nearly dawn now, and Severus Snape had returned to his quarters for a much needed shower before he would return to his task of stalking the halls. 

Before entering his chamber, Snape had checked once more on Harry. Seeing that all was in order, Snape allowed his mind to wander to the various possibilities that this new development portended. Allowing the hot water to poor over him, Snape wondered what was in store for the current residents of Hogwarts. Would they never be allowed a moment's peace?

Drying off, Snape glanced around for a new set of clothing. After half an hour of searching, Snape managed to locate his clothes. _Damn elves._

Snape exited his rooms, and turned toward the exit that would lead him to the Entrance Hall. He would go stalk the grounds for a while.

After a couple of steps, Snape felt a solid object collide with his skull. His muffled oath could barely be distinguished as his body hit the cold stone floors.


	35. On Curious Captors

****

Disclaimer: I am a starving college student - I own nothing.

Note: Long delay, I know. Life. 

Hayley: No, the rest of the Order do not yet know.

****

Christelle: I've been caught.

****

Immortal Rose: Right in one.

****

GShans: That had occurred to me a number of times, and is partially explained in this chapter. I didn't want to introduce it, as I wasn't sure in whose possession it was.

****

Chapter 35: On Curious Captors

Black eyelashes fluttered briefly, and one eyelid lifted slightly to reveal a sliver of a black eye and the sharp white that surrounded it, threaded with a deep red. The eye saw the hard, stone ground that the body to which this eye belonged to felt and protested against vehemently, and painfully.

Severus Snape groaned in his semi-conscious state. He was rewarded with a swift kick to his much-abused ribcage by a cruelly tipped, feminine black boot. Severus tried to adjust his position on the floor, but the ropes binding his wrists and ankles only bit into his skin more cruelly as he did so.

"...gedrange....nicht...das ist ein angeboren...fluch..." 

Severus only caught a few of the words flowing from the angry lips of his captor as she muttered under her breath, apparently no happier to be here than Severus himself. Three days, Severus believed he had been in this room. 

"What do you want?" ventured Severus. Snape received another blow to his being, though this time it was directed, or rather landed, on his abdomen. He had asked this question before. The consequences had not been pleasant then either. 

"Tishtok et hapeh shelcha!" cried the voice. 

Well, _that_, was new. That certainly wasn't English, or German for that matter. Despite himself, Severus was intrigued. Who in the name of Hades _was_ this sociopathic woman? And more to the point, what did she want with him? Snape's thoughts were punctuated by various ramblings by Adolpha, as Snape had fondly named his captor, as well as the protestations of his own body.

Snape looked up to see that the black-haired girl was now gesticulating wildly, apparently carrying on a conversation with herself. _Typical, _thought Snape.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Snape, not expecting an answer. Well, not expecting a verbal reply, at any rate. 

Adolpha was pulled from the row she seemed to be having with herself, and her eyes locked with Snape's. She sneered. Cold. Contemptuous. _Shame,_ thought Snape. He had thought that perhaps he had been getting somewhere. The girl had always previously been cold and detached during her physical... ministrations. The anger in her voice when she had been ranting in whatever language she had selected to replace German was an improvement, in Snape's view. Anything but that cruel, mechanical front was a welcome reprieve as far as Severus was concerned. 

Snape held her gaze. Something flashed in her eyes. Maybe this would be his lucky break. She turned away and walked to the magical mirror. Snape watched her gaze out the window for what must have been hours. There was precious little else for him to do. 

__

You could talk to me, instead, said the annoying voice in Severus's head.

__

Shut up!

* * * * * 

Snape came to again. The woman was still staring out of the window, but now it was dark outside. She was talking to herself again. 

Snape was perplexed. Not once had the girl asked him a question. She tortured him, but she had never pulled out a wand. She used her fists, her boots, and a pocket knife to great effect, but nothing else. Was this girl a Muggle? A squib? Had a woman with no magical powers captured him, Severus Snape? And if she wasn't torturing him for information, what was she torturing him for? Fun? Snape snorted. Perhaps they would have a Dark Lady rather than a Dark Lord the next time around. Assuming, of course, that this girl was a witch, which Snape was having his doubts about. 

Severus's snort seemed to break Adolpha's reverie. She seemed be noticing him for the very first time. Without a word, Adolpha pulled out her pocket knife and moved toward him. Snape suppressed a groan. Something was different, though. The girl's movements seemed jerky and uncontrolled, whereas she had always previously been very fluid and sure in her motions. She leaned over Severus, who refused to close his eyes. She slashed down at his feet, her jerky movements causing her to tear flesh and rope alike. Next she slashed at his wrists, thankfully only severing the rope, and not Severus's veins. Snape was too shocked to move for a moment, though he quickly collected his wits. Snape sat up, rubbing at his wrists. His movements too were jerky, he was weak, and his muscles were tense from lack of use. 

As Severus sat up, his captor, his savior, stood. She turned, and without a backward glance left the room. She did not close the door behind her. 

Snape had hardly dared to hope that Albus would find him. That his captor would abandon him had never even crossed his tired mind. Throughout his captivity, Snape had wished to Merlin that he Minerva didn't currently have possession of Harry's map. Or that Minerva hadn't left on another mission so soon after returning from the last. Or that they could have risked contacting her to ask where she kept it. 

Severus slowly rose to his feet, feet that did not seem to want to support the weight of his body. He was sore, and weak. His weakness did not stem from a lack of food though. That was another oddity. The girl had a limited supply of food and water, yet she had shared everything with him evenly, rather than throwing him a crust here and there. She had even shared in the few delicacies she had. If chocolate cake and peaches could be considered delicacies, that is. 

Snape stumbled slightly as he made his way to the door. He glanced about the hallway once he had crossed the threshold, and realized that he was only a few corridors down from his own rooms. Snape snorted at the irony.

Snape hobbled toward his chambers, using the walls for support as he did so. He would go was up a bit, then find Albus. And he would check on Harry. _No, _Snape shook his head, _that order will have to be reversed._

Snape reached his son's rooms before long. His feet seemed to have taken him there automatically. Snape might have sneered at himself if he were in any condition to do so. As it so happened, he was not.

Snape raised one sore hand, and knocked on an expanse of stone wall that would hopefully soon become a door. Snape waited a moment. The door opened to reveal a shocked Harry Potter. Snape smirked. Perhaps he didn't have the energy to sneer, but apparently he still had it in him to smirk at a Potter. Well, at a sort-of-Potter, as the case happened to be. 

"Dad!" cried Harry, as he saw the form standing before him. 

Now it was Severus's turn to be shocked. He tried to lock Harry's gaze, but to no avail.

Harry blushed, and suddenly became extremely interested in his feet. 

"Um... I mean, Severus, Professor, Sir..." stuttered Harry. Severus put a hand on his son's shoulder. Head still bowed, Harry glanced upward. 

"I wanted to ascertain your safety, now I must go speak to the Headmaster. The castle has been breached, come." With that, Severus turned and stalked down the hall at a hurried pace. Something in him seemed to have awoken, allowing his body to ignore the soreness of his limbs and hurry to the Headmaster's office. Severus check to make sure Harry was following him. He was. Good.

Severus's mind was reeling. There was a psychopath roaming the castle, and Harry Potter had just called him 'dad.' How much stranger could this day get? Snape regretted that thought as soon as his mind had acknowledged it. He knew he had just tempted fate. 


	36. Ruminations and Reunions

****

Note: I could use a beta, if anyone would be so kind as to offer their services.

Illucia: Glad you're enjoying. Er... well, this story isn't beta'd. 

****

Dead Feather: What I was trying to do with the names was to use 'Snape' when Snape was being a cold bastard, and Severus, when he was being his true self. Does that make sense? When his role in life forces him to be a jackass, in other words, he thinks of himself as Snape, so as to create a separation in his own mind. Well, that's what I was getting at anyway, it might not have worked so well.

****

Lucidity: So glad you're enjoying. Writing Snape is so much fun!

****

Aredhel Tasartir: Yep, it is odd, isn't it? Read on.

****

Lirael Goldenhand: Actually, I can't take credit for the Snape being Harry's dad plotline. It's a response to a challenge posted by Severitus. Glad you're enjoying, though.

****

Wynjara: You would think he'd have learned by now, wouldn't you?

****

Mrs. Tom Riddle: Mm. Chicky of doom. I like how you put that.

****

Lady Mandara Snake: You know, you're the _only_ one who picked up on that.

****

Cicy: Thanks for the offer, but I won't be using much more German I don't think. I only speak a bit of German myself, as I studied in Austria. The only German I really remember goes along the lines of "Can ich ein grosses beer haben, bitte?" (and I'm sure that not grammatically correct either). I only included a bit of German because, well, most people find it a tad scary, especially when spoken by a girl in a makeshift torture chamber :) (While that's the making of fantasies for others, go figure, eh?)

****

Melwasul: As far as I can tell, a Mary Sue is some annoying, twitty, perfect girl, who's absolutely stunning and has all sorts of super powers.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. If I missed any questions, either on this past chapter or previously, I apologize. Ask again, and I'll answer. Promise.

****

Chapter 36: Ruminations and Reumions

Harry followed his father up the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's office, and watched as his father did a double take as he took in the scene in Dumbledore's office. Curious, Harry peered around his father's form, to take a look for himself. Inside sat Dumbledore, in purple robes with silver spots, and a black-haired girl whose face he couldn't see from his current position. They were chatting in some language Harry couldn't quite place, while sipping tea and snacking on an assortment of delicious looking pastries, strawberries, and whipped cream. Well, that certainly wasn't odd for the headmaster, but...

"Albus?" said Severus in a bemused tone. That wasn't a tone heard from the potions master very often.

At Severus's words, the conversation between the girl and Dumbledore broke off. Dumbledore looked up with a smile on his face, eyes twinkling merrily. The girl, too, turned around to face the newcomers.

Harry then got his second shock of the day. "Neta?" asked Harry.

"Harry!" said the girl energetically. "So good to see you again! I didn't expect we'd ever meet again."

Severus and Dumbledore both turned to Harry at this point. 

"You are acquainted with this intriguing you lady, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, ever the diplomat.

"Er... yeah, sort of. We met that night I left Hogwarts... er, the first time," said Harry, bowing his head at his father's sharp, reprimanding gaze.

Albus nodded in acknowledgement of Harry's explanation. "Well, that only leaves you, Severus. I don't believe the two of you have been properly introduced."

"No, I don't believe we have been," Severus deadpanned.

Neta blushed as she took in Severus's haggard form. 

"Neta, this is Severus Snape, our resident potions master. Severus, this is Neta Yazinoff," said Dumbledore.

Severus locked eyes with Albus as he heard the girl's family name. "Yazinoff? You are a witch, then?" said Severus. 

This caught Harry's attention. She couldn't be a witch, could she be? Why hadn't she said something when he had disappeared?

"I am no such thing! Why you feel the need to insult me to my face I surely don't know, you rude, arrogant man, I ought to...!" 

Severus raised an eyebrow at the headmaster, who put a hand on the shoulder of the girl. She didn't look quite ready to end her rant on her own. 

"Severus did not mean to insult you, I assure you," said Dumbledore. 

"He called me a witch!" Neta glanced at the blood trickling from Severus's temple, then caught his eye. "Right. Sorry about that," said the girl sheepishly.

"You did that to him?!" asked a wide-eyed and confused Harry.

Neta looked at Harry again. "Um. Yeah. Well. I think I did. Did I?" This question was directed at the headmaster. "You were saying that it wasn't really me, though I don't think I understood what you were getting at. Whatever I'm on, though, these drugs are killer. Who slipped me some, anyway?" Neta looked around at the others, waiting for someone to fess up. She raised an eyebrow at Harry. He shook his head.

"As I was explaining to Ms. Yazinoff before the two of you arrived, I believe she was not in full control of her actions until a short while ago. Neta what is the last thing you remember before being here?"

"Um." Neta rubbed at her head. "It's all rather fuzzy, really. "Oh!" her eyes widened in realization. "That evil looking man, Harry, who was looking for you the other night at the club. He came up behind me, at a really odd town near here. I think he knocked me unconscious."

"Lucius," hissed Harry. 

"Lucius put her under Imperius?" asked Severus.

"So it would seem," said Dumbledore. Neta blinked uncomprehendingly. 

"Neta," continued the headmaster, his attention turned to the girl in black. "Why did you do the things you have done over the past days?"

"Well," Neta glanced down at her boots. "Because the voice in my head told me to," she said, rubbing at her forehead as if she could make sure the voice was gone by doing so. 

"You're going to have me committed, aren't you?" she asked Dumbledore, looking resigned to the prospect.

"Nonsense, my girl, I'm going to do no such thing. You may stay here for a few days while we arrange safe passage for you to wherever you wish to go," said Dumbledore.

Neta perked up at this. "Excellent! If you don't need me, may I take a look at that wonderful room full of owls in the meantime?" 

"Of course, of course. Make yourself at home while you are here," said Dumbledore kindly. "Harry, why don't you escort our guest."

This prospect seemed to unnerve Severus, though he didn't object.

Pleased that he'd get to speak to Neta again, and find out what had happened, Harry nodded and walked out the door with her.

* * * * * 

"Yazinoff," said Severus once Harry and the girl were gone. "I assume that name holds the same implications for you as for I?" enquired Severus.

"It does," said Dumbledore. "I assume she's a distant relation."

"There is much you don't know," said Severus. He rose to his feet and walked over to the window. He spoke with his back to the headmaster.

"Yazinoff had a daughter. She was a squib. He... disposed of her before anyone could find out. The name Neta Yazinoff currently adorns the headstone of a graveyard outside of town. Apparently, the grave is empty. It seems Yazinoff couldn't bring himself to hold to tradition and kill his daughter," said Severus in an even, emotionless voice, though with the last words of his monologue, the disgust was apparent in Severus's voice, though it was directed at himself. Wasn't he currently shunning his own child, because the association would be damaging? 

__

Dammit, thought Severus, _I must do something_. 

__

Yes, you certainly must, agreed Severus's conscience. 

Ah, so that's what that other voice was. Good to know. 

Albus nodded his head gravely. "So that would be why she is traveling alone. I had wondered when she said that to her, home was everywhere," said the headmaster sadly.

"Everywhere and nowhere are often strangely identical in meaning," replied Severus, the guilt he was feeling over his treatment of Harry further gnawing at his conscience. 

Yeah yeah yeah, I know it's short, quit you're whining. Everyone's been clamoring for an explanation about the girls identity, so I thought I'd give you a bit of information. Next chapter will be from Draco's point of view (no, I haven't forgotten about him! though everyone else seems to have done, haven't they? poor neglected Draco, I wonder what he'll do!)


End file.
